Nameless
by LestatsDarkAngel
Summary: Inuyasha out of confusion hurts Kagome. Not taking it anymore she desides to go home for good but not before making a wish on the shikon. Will she get her wish and more then she bargened for in the form of 3 spirit detectives? YYHIY Xover
1. The Chase

1

Hey! This is my very first story. Well I went and retiled the story I like this one better fits more and also in my story so I don't get flamed for something

I'm making Kagome's eyes blue because that's how they are in the Manga

I'm making her miko powers blue not pink 1. I hate this color 2. Her arrows were blue in the first Inuyasha movie so I'm going off of that

I really hope I hear from you!

Disclaimer that holds for all chapters: I don't own anything except the things they do in my fic 

Thinking "" speech FB flashback's Telepathy 

Sengoku Jedi

Run... that's what all his senses were screaming at him. Eyes ablaze like liquid fire, he ran from the baka youkai who injured him. He knew he was to blame for he had been overly cocky and now there was a chance he would be paying for it with his life.

As the blood quickened it's pace from his body, his senses started growing more and more dull by the minute Damn it...this isn't good, but I'll be damned if I let those weaklings touch me. He thought as he leaped into another tree to change course nearly falling as a sharp pain went threw his insides making him nearly double over.

Shit what the hell did they do to me his mind screamed as he struggled further to get away when he finally thought he was home free he felt something strike him in his leg making the most horrible burning sensation he ever felt in his life. As he fell to the ground he tried to get up but found that his leg would not move. Fuck they paralyzed me as they gathered around him laughing for they thought he was there's.

" What's the problem hybrid?" the blue neko sneered " I would have thought you to be much better game then that but I guess that what you can expect from a hybrid ...heh your no better of then a hanyou." he glanced at the neko..."you really think I would die so easily? Hn you're obviously not as smart as you let on"...he remembered. How this all happened...oh how he remembered.

FB

He was meditating in a tree to keep his elements at bay. When two-neko youkai (sp) came upon him. The two-neko youkai were pretty beat up. The one on the left had white-scabbed fur with a jagged cut along his right eye which looked infected for it had a slightly green tinge. Black greasy matted hair, which hung from his head to his shoulders tattered brown clothes, hung from his back with a freshly bloodied axe by his side.

" Come down here" he bellowed. He looked over at the one who would dare talk much less yell at him and not wish for an immediate death. "Disgusting" he thought. "We are to be paid quite the bundle for your head hybrid." don't know what's so special about you. Everyone says your tough but I really expected something more then just a puny hybrid". Said the neko on the right. He blazed his own blood red eyes in to his pale green ones. He had deep blue fur with long blonde hair in a high tail on the top of his head as fine black clothes hung from his body. " Hn. go away. I have no times to waste with the likes of you. " He said as he rose from his tree " pathetic your not even strong enough to be worthy to die by my hands"

He bounded out of the tree onto the ground he started his way into the forest when suddenly a light purple mist came around him and quickly started to affect his senses

Immediately on guard he was suddenly attacked by a dozen neko youkai. He easily took care of the first half but he noticed that his movements were being slowed down and it was becoming increasing more difficult to fight. What the hell is this he thought as he barely dogged the opposing blade coming before.

"What is happening to me?" he said while driving his katana into another random neko's head. Really as if we'd tell you the blue neko teased. As he realized while each stroke of the sward becoming increasingly slower that now was not the time for such extremes.

He knew if he used his darkness flame he would lose consciousness and did not want to chance reinforcements if he would be unable to fight. So he fled. For every smart warrior knows when to flee his battles, and also when to return. This was only temporary for when he recovered...he would obliterate them off the face of the earth. With that a small smile that promised death to all... he ran.

End FB

The blue neko taunted him " I bet your wondering what's happening eh hybrid?" he whispered " well I don't see the harm in telling you sense you'll be dead by tomorrow anyway" he strolled over to the tree that happened to be supporting him. " If you value your life I suggest you kill me now" he fumed as they all laughed at what he said considering his predicament. But they underestimated his strength. With the last of his energy he created a large glowing black/orange ball that silently floated above the neko's. Swiftly bring it down he killed them all. As he drifted off with the sounds of their dying screams filling his ears a deadly satisfied smile graced his angelic face as he slowly gave in to the dark void around him.

Kagome slowly walked through the forest deep in thought. She didn't know how much more she could take. She loved Inuyasha dearly but if he called her anything other then Kagome again kami help them all for what she would do to the poor hanyo. She smiled at the thought of him making it almost all the way to America. Why me? She thought as she a nice sized boulder to sit on why do I stay? Does he not love me? Does he even see me as myself? These were the thoughts that ran threw Kagome's mind plaguing her. Slowly clear jewels fell from Kagome's glittering eyes. "No" she whispered sadly. " Why do I still cry for him? " smiling a sad smile " because I love him" she answered herself sadly. Sighing as she stood up she made her way over to a small clearing that was her special place. " Why does it always seem to take longer to travel here?" She wondered. Suddenly she stiffened. Kagome felt a huge youki that sprang up from nowhere then disappeared like it was never there. " What in the world was that!" she asked her self puzzledly. Her curiosity getting the better of her she changed her course to head in the direction of the very strong ki.

After what seemed like hours she finally came across a charred part of the forest. " What on kami's name happened here? She asked her self. Stepping over a burnt log oh kami I hope no one is in this she silently pleaded to herself. While going through the few piles of debris, to see if anyone might be hurt, something caught her attention. " Huh? What's this?" she asked as she bent down to look further into the pile. She saw a leg and she froze omg omg omg omg started the chant in her mine wait she mentally screamed at her self what am I doing they could be alive and need my help with new determination she went to pull the debris off the body that lie before her the sight that she beheld took her breath away there before her was the most beautiful demon she ever saw delicate featured graced his angelic face even with the dirt resting slightly on his face he was something to behold. Too bad he'll try to kill me when he wakes up she thought sadly " oh well " she sighed focusing inward to get a grasp on her powers she held her hands over his firm well developed chest as a soft blue glow surrounded them.

Beads of sweat fell from Kagome's brow she know the demon was injured but had no idea how close he was to death due to the severe poison in his system. " This is almost as bad as Naraku's miasma she thought as she shuddered at the memory that was still to fresh in her mind that happened only a month ago.

End of chap one

Well their ya have it lovely chapter one like it? Hate it? Confused? Let me know! Also I gotta q for you ppl maybe you know this? I saw a fic on here that I was thinking of maybe finishing the story but I don't think the author wants the story anymore cuz they didn't update sence like june/july of 2004…..so would it be ok for me to do that if I gave the original author credit for the first 5 chaps?

Review and let me know what you think of my story and question!


	2. Kacome's flashback

HEY!1 I want to say sorry ! I didn't know other ppl couldn't review. I'm new to but I now fixed it so you can still review. And also thank you to the ONE person who reviewed  hehe n thanks for telling me too. I was wondering why no one was reviewing. Well now that it's fixed please! Review! Lol well anyways one wit da fic!

OSUWARI! BAM! Grumbling a string of curses " what the fuck did you do that for you twisted bitch!" as soon as the words left Inuyasha's mouth he knew his life had just shortened by 300 years with the murderous look in Kagome's eyes. " Heh…now …Ka-Kagome? Y-you know I didn't mean it right? Um it was you know a joke! Yeah a joke! Right Miroku! Tell her it was a joke! " Miroku, Sango, and Shippo moved a good 20 ft away from Inuyasha and Kagome. They knew he was in deep shit now and preferred not to be in the way of a very very angry Kagome.

Kagome slowly but swiftly cornered a stuttering Inuyasha. Leaning over him with her lips next to his sensitive ears. "Inuyasha" she whispered sweetly in his ear causing Inuyasha to shiver while leaning slightly toward her. OSUWARI! Osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari!

Inuyasha made a 40 ft crater in the ground. Satisfied at the now twitching Inuyasha Kagome smiled at Shippo who was now laughing at Inuyasha. Kids she thought. Kagome went behind a tree to change into her midnight blue slightly flowy fighting pants. Kagome loved these pants because of all the pockets to put things, which proved to be very useful in many situations. And black fighting tank.

Ever since last year when Sango and Miroku come to her to teach her how to manage against youkai, Kagome was a force to be reckoned with. Although she hated to fight, and still relied on Inuyasha to protect her. They finally persuaded her to train with the saddened realization that while Kikyo still roamed this world; she could not depend on Inuyasha to always save her.

So that's when her training began. Both were very hard teachers and Sango was an absolute slave driver who believed in perfection, because any mistake you made could get you killed in battle if you didn't take it seriously.

So throughout the year Sango trained Kagome in the arts of the Tyjiya's(sp). Kagome with much hard and grueling work mastered completely. The hardest part of training with Sango was learning how to weild Hiraikotsu she detested the damn thing at first. Sango had to keep knocking her down if she failed to catch it properly or catch it for her. Finally many bruises later she learned how to maneuver it just as well if not better then Sango. As a celebration present for the end of their training, Sango gave Kagome her own personally made Hiraikotsu.

It was tall and sleek with black being the main color with two beautiful midnight/electric blue stripes on each end with a blood red handle to hold. Kagome was speechless. For she knew that Sango put her all into just for her. With that thought in mind Kagome flung herself into the arms of the older girl with a bone-crushing hug.

"Arigato, arigato gozimasu Sango-Chan, this means a lot coming from you". Sango held the dear girl who over time she had begun to look at as her own family in the loss of Kohaku. Sango smiled at the girl who helped ease her pain. "It's ok Kagome. I'm just glad you like it" Sango told her. " How about we try it out ne?" Eagerly the small girl picked up the massive weapon with ease, and raced out into the forest for some major target practice with her brand new toy…so to speak.

Kagome felt like it was Christmas. Miroku over that same time frame trained her as well. From him she received a bracelet that amplified and contained holy energy so when one used it they would not be as tired and would be able to do more spells or use as a mask for holy energy as well and when one would put on would never come off Miroku gave Kagome training in the uses of holy energy. Training with him was nearly as hard if not harder with Sango. Miroku went over barriers, healing and attacks. She even learned how to do some staff work and offuda. Kagome was grateful for all that they had done for her. When times came for it and Inuyasha proved to be unreliable she put everything she knew to good use.

Smiling as thought back to her training she walked from the trees into the clearing. " Sango Chan?" She asked, " How about you and me spare a bit? " Nodding her head in agreement Songo and kagome started on their way. Kagome needed a release. It did not do what was left of her soul good to have negative stress upon it. So sparing was a good way to get rid of it…or meditation.

She was trying not to hurt the hanyou she loved, but he made it damned near impossible. Barely out of the camp Kagome stilled." Kagome what's wrong" questioned Sango already silently on guard as she did not like the look in Kagome eyes. " He's here," she whispered brokenly. No sooner then the words left her mouth Naraku and his army made their appearance surrounding the camp.

"Well my beautiful lil tama" Naraku purred, " We meet again. As much as I love waiting around for you to try to find me I'm afraid I have a schedule. So now if you don't mind " He stated not once taking his eyes off Kagome. " I'm taking the rest of the Tama…my pet" and with that Naraku finding safety in the shadows send his hordes of youkai to go kill all of the Inu-Gumi. Slowly with the effort of our hero's the youkai started to decrease. Suddenly Sesshomaru and Kouga appeared at the scene to join the fight.

Because Naraku had tried to take Rin in an effort to hold Sesshomaru to him in addition to absorbing his body, Sesshomaru wanted his blood. Kouga promising Kagome he would protect her while also wanting the blood of Kagura as well decided to join with them as well. Kouga with the aid of his Jewel Shards went for Kagura head on while Inuyasha took out all of the minor Youkai in one sweep of his powerful sword. " KAZI NO KIZU!" he shouted as all the youkai turned to dust.

With his mind now set on Naraku, Inu focused on his Ki to locate the evil bastard and show him the true meaning of pain. "Hoshi Behind you!" Sango yelled as she battled of an oni. Ducking in time while placing on him an offuda" Ah My Lady Sango, It pleases me that you worry so. But do not fret for nothing will happen to me I assure you" ending with a wink in her direction Miroku started on another youkai who crossed his path. Blushing Sango quickly turned away and leapt on Kirara as they headed for the sky to attack the aerial youkai. Kagome sent Shippo into the forest as to not distract her with the worry of him being in danger.

Arrow after arrow all the remaining youkai started to fall or either run away feeling that the victory for their side would be unattained. Releasing one of her arrows over to where Kanna was she saw Sesshomaru give a curt nod of thanks and started his search for the real Naraku along with Inuyasha while battling stray Youkai who were unfortunate to cross their way.

Naraku was not pleased. Everything he had strived for to try to achieve they had gone and wrecked it all. But that did not matter, for soon he would have the girl and the Jewel. That was what he most wanted. For now anyway. With a sick smile on his face, the real Naraku sped his way towards Kagome while unmasking his sent and ki. Kagome not seeing the attack until the last minute was forced to the ground but quickly recovered. Looking around for Inuyasha who was busy with Kagura. So she had no choice with Inuyasha occupied she had to fight.

Taking up the defensive, she kept blocking until Naraku suddenly pulled away "Tama…. it's time for you to die" with vigor anew tentacles shot from his body aiming at all of the Inu Gumi at once. Kagome quickly notched an arrow aiming straight for Naraku's center turning all of the tentacles to dust before they had the chance to hit their intended targets. Notching another arrow as quickly as the first firing again. Hitting Naraku squarely in the chest.

Naraku's eyes widened as he felt himself being purified. " This isn't over yet Miko" were his dying words as the wind carried them off. A sudden blast filled the area and no life was left but the Inu Gumi, which had almost died. Luckily for them Naraku had died before he was able to put more power into his miasma which was now wafting in the small clearing that held the battered warriors.

Kagome wearily sat up. Shakenly she looked around " Inuyasha!" she yelled. She felt her self grow cold, as she heard no reply from he beloved hanyou. "Kami onegai iie" she whispered ash she struggled to look for Inuyasha with the miasma that started to lift up and out of the clearing. Reaching him Kagome slowly made her way over to his still body. Kneeling by his side kagome ran a single finger down the side of his cheek. Beautiful she thought. Resting on the grassy floor Inuyasha looked like an angel straight from heaven, perfectly portraying the picture of calm and serene. Shacking him gently "Inuyasha" she whispered. Silence being more then she could bear "INUYASHA" she yelled sobbing into his shoulder trying to make this nightmare go away.

Inuyasha slowly began to stir. Hearing the sound of a woman crying he slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome shacking on his chest. "Ka-Kagome?" Crying even more so she yanked Inuyasha into a hold tighter then death. "You baka!" she wailed into his chest "don't you ever scare me like that again!" demanded the poor girl in his arms. Taking Mind of his wounds Inuyasha gently returned the embrace. "I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered. Resting his head in the crook of her neck "I won't do anything that might hurt you like this again" he cooed to the girl curled into his lap. Gently rocking her back and fourth. " I promise, " he vowed as he nestled his face into her hair.

Miroku and Songo watched the scene with smiles on their faces not saying a word. Silently they admired the two fragile hearts before them. Maybe now they could form the kind of relationship they both needed with each other. Leaning on each other for support they made sure to walk back a bit, so the two would be able to hear their arrival.

Hearing what sounded like Songo fussing at Miroku, she gently brought Inuyasha to a comfortable position. She rushed over to Miroku and Songo looking them over while asking, "are you ok?" seeing numerous wounds she helped them both into the clearing, where Inuyasha was. " You two need to rest" she said as she laid t hem down "here let me help you" as they were about to protest, she placed a hand on them both and a soft blue glow surrounded the three as she began to heal them.

After about 20 mins she checked them over again and decided that they were ok. Checking Miroku over one last time for he seemed to have gotten the worst of it she smiled that he seemed to be ok, when she stiffened. Feeling something gently running across her bottom. Slowly rising up with the sweetest of smiles on her face. "Miroku" she called out. Seeing him open his eyes she brought her foot up and slammed it down on something very important. "Do. Not. Touch. Me. There. Got it?" nodding his head through the pain as she left. Inuyasha chuckled at the feisty girl heading his way. Just like Miroku he thought as he slowly closed his amber eyes.

She went to tend to Inuyasha's wounds which most had healed already or were halfway. Placing her hands on his chest, Inuyasha began to watch her. He saw how her eyes shifted from their regular sapphire blue to a more purplish/bluish color as her hair began to gently sway from her power. He had never seen her so lovely with the look of love and determination on her face.

He knew he loved her, but her loved Kikyo just as much and it tore him in two. He knew that Kikyo shouldn't be hear…and that she needed to rest for he could tell what was left of her soul was weary, but he could do nothing but love her just as he loved kagome. He was a mess. As his amber eyes bore into hers. he was taken aback by what he saw. He saw nothing but love for him and only him. And it made his heart break. For he knew as long as Kikyo was here he would never be able to give her to complete and total devotion she deserved.

Gently he grabbed her hands and pulled them away "I'm ok Kag" he told her. Slowly he got up bringing her with him. Not caring at the moment who saw him, he brought her into his arms and held her close. He wasn't going to tell her for all that she had to go through right now so he opted for later. Something told him they weren't quite out of the water yet. All he could do was hope whatever it was that was out to get Kagome he would be able it.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she gently broke louse from his grip. Making her way over to Kouga who looked sad that she chose Inuyasha over him. Just as she was about to speak he gently put his finger over her lips "Don't worry about me Kagome I'll be ok. Just remember if he ever hurts you you'll always know where to find me." Placing his jewel shards in her hands as he stole a quick kiss from her cheek he ran off into the forest.

Kagome went over to retrieve the remaining jewel shards that were in Naraku's grasp. Purifying the shards she brought them close to her heart and concentrated. Slowly she felt the jewel start to become whole. As the jewel finally reconstructed itself into the lavender orb it was suppose to be, Kagome felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She would now finally be able to protect the jewel like she was suppose to. After a certain hanyou made his wish.

Inuyasha saw Kagome was going to give him the jewel that the now no longer wanted seeing as what it did to others. "Keep it," he told her "Feh I don't need some stupid jewel to make me strong. I'm strong enough already" Taken aback kagome slipped the jewel into her pocket with a smile as they all walked back to the village.

Not long after that one of Naraku's dedicated followers had came by the village. Naraku gave him a vile of his most deadly miasma. He instructed him to take the vile and prepare it to be released in the village. All he had to do was say the wench's name that caused his downfall before the vile and leave and all would be done itself. Doing so he watched a good distance back as the dark purple cloud filled the village. Hearing the villager's screams he knew his master would have been pleased and with that he left.

Nearly everyone in the village died. With the effects of the miasma Kagome was deathly ill for 2 weeks before her miko energy acted full force and drove all of the miasma out of her system. All of her companions stayed by her side and she was glad for she knew she wouldn't have made it without their love and support.

End of kagome's flashback.

I want to say thank you to the 4 ppl who reviewed. This one is for you!1 lol I have chap 3 all written up….now all I gotta do is type it jeez it would be easier if I could type good. But alas I can't well please review and tell me what you think if chap 2!


	3. Awakening

CHAPETER THREE: AWAKENING

Hey! I'm so happy I have 6 reviews!1 lol thank you my fans that like my story I am also totally stoked because MY fav AUTHOR signed my reviews on the other site too. In case you don't know I have this story posted on as well. Check their first for updates.

Well to clear up some questions ………the entire story for the first couple chapters take place in the feudal era. This is going to be a multiple pairing. …Minus one kuwabara…and no I don't have anything against him it'll just be easier to do without him. I'm so happy you all like my story. I noticed that my story is being viewed a lot jut no review. But that's ok I guess. But I will admit. The story will move faster if you review otherwise I'm gonna think not that many ppl really want an update. Well anyway enjoy chap 3!1 I'm currently typing chap 4 which I hope you all will love because…heh well you then will see inu get into a sticky situation with Kikyo (no nothing perverted) lol hentai's

On wit da fic!

Kagome gently let her powers flow inside to see if any traces of the poison remained in side him. This is when the youkai began to stir. He slowly became aware of a slight weight on his chest and a warm tingly feeling overwhelming his senses. Finding himself unable to move, he focused to see if his Jagen was workable, and was pleased to find it was. Slowly he opened his eyes to see himself and a young woman encased in a blue light.

He saw the woman had long luscious black locks with a blue hue to them pink soft lips and glittering eyes with dark lashes. Even he could admit she was something to look at. But he didn't care. Only a fool would let something as petty as the beauty of a mere ningen onna affect him. "Finally" she whispered with a small smile on her face "your ok" Not knowing the purpose of the woman in front of him, as she started to dose off on his chest he sent her a mental attack that sent her screaming.

Onna he stated in her mind. What business do you have with me? What are you intending to do to me? State well or it may cost you your life. Kagome felt as if her head was being split in two. All she could feel was immense pain as the foreign force attacked her mind making her wish for sudden death. "P-p-please" she barely made out. Gritting her teeth against the pain she forced herself to look at him. Tears welling up in her blue depths "I -I was sa- sa saving your l - life" she gasped as the pain started coming over her in waves racking her body.

Slipping inside her mind to see of her intents were indeed truthful he stopped the attack, as the young woman before him gasped for air as the pain slowly dulled away. She glanced at the youkai in front of her. Anger taking over her fear and rational thought, as she now angrily stared him down "what's the big idea? I save your life and this is how I am shown gratitude by you almost killing me!" she demanded.

Narrowing his claret eyes at the disrespectful woman before him Onna you will maintain your tongue before me. What business do you have tending to me? If you are expecting payment in return your wrong giving her a deadly grin that showed off his delicate razor sharp fangs I have no need for such things, as you can see I am quite capable

Kagome shivered at the thought of what those fangs could do if her ever slipped up against the demon if they were ever to go head to head. Remembering that the onna saved him, recalling in the information needed to satisfy his question he was a bit surprised at what he found. You are a miko he stated. Looking him in the eye. "Yes" she replied, "I am " why do you not leave me to die? Is it not like your kind to do so? He sneered. A frown played across her lips as she stated" I don't see the difference. So what? You could be ningen or youkai I treat all the same."

She sighed. This wasn't going the way she thought at all. Onna! Startled, as she was still not use to hearing the strange voice in her head "oro?" (lol in terms of niceness doesn't she remind u of kenshin?) His ruby red eyes darkened. I asked you what other reason did you have to try to save me?

You were wounded .you needed help," she stated as she went into her pockets and pulled forth a small white bag filled with soft red balls. "Here" she said as she held one up. "Right now your weak and in order to get strength you need energy" It was a special energy ball that Miroku helped her make when she seemed to be running low on energy in her time of training. Finding them so useful she always carried some with her. Weakly snatching it from her hand he poked and prodded at it until he felt safe enough to attempt to eat it if I find this will kill me, I wont be the only one here who dies sighing as she nodded her head she placed herself by the fire demon. Determined to watch over him until he was better.

Onna? He questioned she he saw her shift closer toward him. Kagome flinched. First time ok he was out of it and wounded. 2nd time he had almost killed her and she didn't want to risk death at the moment, but now there was no excuse. Three hours together with him awake and he had yet to learn her name. "Listen, my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me not wench, bitch, onna, girl, or anything else your puny mind can come up with, so learn it and use it! He was seething. If he didn't need the damn woman to care for him and heal him she's be dead quicker then you could say "oh".

Kagome suddenly stiffened, as he was about to tell her something was coming. He watched as she kneeled down in front of him making writings in the dirt. He could see she was prepared to strike at any given moment considering her weapons were close in range with her. Hearing a rustle in the trees she called out to whoever was there. "Come out and show yourself! Who are you? What do you want?" Kagome cursed herself for not making her voice as strong as it needed.

"Well, well what have we have here? A hybrid and a miko? Really who'd have thought?" The voice droned. "As amusing as this is we are terribly famished. Well now were going to finish my master's job and by on our way" and with that they attacked. Kagome protected him vehemently not letting a single neko get close.

She was struggling but did her best as she had both Katana's (one is hiei's) in each of her hands. Fighting them off one came before her onset on killing her as the neko overpowered her causing his sward to fly into a tree. Reaching out quickly as her hand glowed a dark blue, she watched what was left of him float along the wind, while grabbing her hirikosuts.

Placing her holy energy she released it killing all the neko youkai in one shot. Sliding back from the force of catching it, she sat it by a tree next to him. Going and checking over him to make sure he did not acquire any new injuries. "You know you never gave me your name, " she stated as she began to softly clean part of his hair. She relished in the feel of those silken locks. HN he turned away as to ignore her but the damn onna wouldn't comply. Sighing in frustration "Can't I at least know who you are!" she questioned

Boring his scarlet eyes into hers I am just a nameless hybrid youkai on the edge of death that you chose to save.

End chap 4

This took a while to write…lol mostly because I've had poor concentration because I bought a ton of manga and I haven't been able to read it yet. Hope you guys have fun with this. Right now I'm on break so I have a whole week dedicated to getting stuff done for you wow I hope u all fell loved. Next/This week you should have chap 4. Then I'll start writing chap 5. Hopefully well have fun be safe and please don't forget to R&R 


	4. Inuyasha's Heartache

OMG I fell so loved! Lol 22 reviews! (9 on MM 3 on AFF) I never knew so many would love this story thank you! You have all given me a new inspiration. And thanks to you you now have you chapter earlier then originated. Lol thank you this one's for you! 

Also if for some reason the review method your using doesn't work, post a review at my e-mail ok? Just title review or it might get deleted.

Oh well enjoy da fic!

Kagome sat entranced by the flames of the fire before her. This demon infuriated her to no end! God only knows how many times she came close to purifying him. But something about him kept her from it. He was…captivating. She was defiantly curious about him. So many secrets lay in his eyes, and it only made her wonder about the lil demon even more.

"Why do you entrap me so?" she whispered. In a short few hours she wanted to strangle him and yet get to know him all at the same time. Both sounded equally appealing. Feeling a little optimistic she began to wonder.. Maybe he's like Inuyasha…. underneath…he's a good guy sighing she got up oh well only time will tell

He was annoyed. Very, very annoyed. Her damned aura was driving him insane, the very pureness of it. It kept reaching out to him calling him offering him comfort he did not need. For such things only made you weak and got you killed. He refused to associate himself with either. Growling in agitation he slightly turned away from her. Kami curse the blasted gifts of the insufferable miko.

He watched as she walked towards him. Raising an eyebrow in question Onna what are you doing? Clenching her teeth "For the last time it's Kagome, Ka-Go-Me you rabid little color impaired youkai! She huffed. " I'm going to clean you. I refuse to let the past 6 hours go to waste," bringing the pale of water of water she fetched earlier, she began to re-clean the areas of his wounds that had not fully healed yet from the dust and dirt that came from her earlier fight.

He had never been touched with such care. It was slightly uncomfortable. This woman was not his mate, yet she touched him like she was. Frowning she shook his head. Enough he stated. Nodding her head she set her cloth back in the water, and took out her pouch. Giving him 5 of the energy orbs, she settled herself beside him as she started once again to watch the fire.

An hour later he was able to move on his own again satisfied with his measure of movement he then stood up and turned toward Kagome. " Onna " he spoke. Kagome jolted up hearing his voice for the first time. " Y-yes?" Narrowing his eyes "Spar" He demanded more then anything else. Sighing Kagome stretched as she rose from the soft earth. Retrieving her Katana while tossing him his. Strapping hirikosuts to her back while taking up a defensive position, she was now ready to spare.

The wind Twirled Kagome's hip length hair making it dance across her face near him as if daring to come and attempt anything. Never one to resist a challenge, he raced towards her drawing his Katana making a nice clean arc reaching her arm. Blocking at the last min but not soon enough Kagome countered his attack. Soon there was nothing but the sound of metal clashing against metal. Their blades danced, as neither was ready to admit defeat. He was slightly surprised. Yes, she was better then most, but not good enough for him.

With a deadly smirk upon his face, he disarmed her sending her sward flying embedding itself into a tree. Kagome jumped away grabbing the giant youkai bone as her now main weapon. Seeing him run her direction she jumped up " Hiraikotsu" she yelled as she hurled it in his direction.

Being in such close range he moved away in the nick of time. But not before it grazed his arm. Growling he narrowed his eyes as they started each other down. Never breaking eye contact as she slid back from the force of her weapon, she raised it gracefully in the air. Charging at the same time the two met with a bang. Bringing her weapon down in a delicate sweep they formed a dance. Meeting and Parting with the slight décor of red glittering the area. With the final blow of his katana Kagome's hirikosut lodged itself in a rock at she laid their on the ground tired. " Hn, not bad for a warm-up" he said readying his sward again "Now lets go for real."

Kagome's eyes widened you've gotta be fuckin kidding me mentally berating herself she sighed. I've been around Inuyasha too long as she slumped onto the ground again enjoying the momentary rest. Seeing the woman's tiredness he frowned. "Onna" he demanded "How do you plan to survive against demons if you cannot match them in endurance?" he shook his head in disgust "you may be a miko but your magic wont save you always. There will be a time where you will have to rely on your body and if it is not trained properly you will die."

She closed her eyes in thought. He was right. She couldn't argue him on it if she wanted too. All the youkai she's come across were lower class, basically the weakest. What would she do if she came across a youkai who was nearly if not more so stronger then this one? She could only hope for the best and pray that she could find a way to get stronger before that time ever came.

Pushing herself up she gazed around the clearing. Seeing the glittering red before her she began to wonder how much blood was lost between the two. Looking at her own wounds she determined that they weren't that bad and would be healed by tomorrow. Ah how she loved her healing powers.

He came to a conclusion. Seeing as how in his time of weakness, he would help her. His honor demanded it. He would train the strange onna before him. And that way his debt to her would be repaid. A life for a life he thought.

With that he picked her up with one arm and the heavy boomerang with the other. "Where" he stated. Sighing he looked into her confused eyes. "Tell me where to take you or I will leave you here. "North. That's where my camp is" As soon as the words left her lips they were off. Kagome loved the feeling of traveling with the youkai. Inuyasha was never this fast, and she adored the speed.

Deciding to press her luck a little "your fast" He glanced at her "Hn" Do you think you're capable of going faster? Naw who am I kidding this is probably as fast as you can go" she stated as she turned her head away as to not give away her smile. Not a second later she was clinging to the little demon beside her in absolute glee, for the girl was addicted to speed.

Reaching her site, she slid down placeing all her things on the floor. Gazing up at him "Thank you " giving him a bright smile. "Hn" was all she got as he bounded away, over a Inu-hanyou, taijiya houshi and neko.

Inuyasha was pissed. They had been searching for Kagome for the past 3 hours and got nothing. Damnit, when I find her she's gonna wish she never left. Suddenly Inuyasha picked up Kagome's sent. His eyes widened as he realized it was mixed with blood and another youkai. "Shit" he swore. "Sango, Miroku, Kirara! To the camp now!" she shouted as he raced towards the camp. Please kagome…be ok was the only thought in his mind.

Kagome looked over her clothes. Wow I look straight out of a horror movie she thought with a smile. Hearing a shuffle she turned around and saw Shippo. "Shippo what are you doing here? She asked while scooping him up in her arms. "I woke up and everyone was gone but you" Stroking the top of his head as he yawned while snuggling up in her arms. "Shippo? Why don't you go back to sleep ok? I promise I'll be right here, and then when you wake up you can eat" yawning again "ok Kagome" the young boy replied as he slid out of kagome's lap and went back to his sleeping bag where he fell asleep as soon as his head reached the pillow.

Inuyasha was relieved to see kagome fixing dinner. But froze when she turned around. Her entire front was covered in blood as well as the numerous cuts she had on her arms. Smiling she greeted them. "Hi guys, where have you been? Oh and why did you leave Shippo?" Narrowing his eyes" we were looking for you." Walking over to her Inuyasha started sniffing her "Wha-what are you doing?" Kagome stammered not use to having Inuyasha this close to her.

Looking in her eyes he began to question her "why do you have the smell of a youkai on you? And why are you covered in so much blood? Did you fight? And why the hell could we not pick up your sent!" Inuyasha nearly screamed the last part out of pure frustration on not being able to find her for so long.

Kagome was getting angry. She could take care of herself without them worrying so much about her. Besides she told them earlier that day that she would be gone for a while. "There's no need for you to worry about me as you can see I'm fine ok Inuyasha?" she said trying to be nice. "FUCK THAT! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! FUCKING KILLED AND NO ONE WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO SAVE YOUR ASS! So I'm gonna ask you one more time WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU AND WHO THE FUCK WERE YOU WITH!" Inuyasha snarled, pure anger reaching into his words.

Kagome's eyes darkened into blue/gray orbs. "Inuyasha" she hissed dangerously. Slowly stepping back OSUWARI! She screeched as loud as she could, sending Inuyasha into the deepest crater he ever made. The evilest of smiles graced her face. "I'll tell you what you want Inuyasha" she cooed in a deathly sweet voice. Leaning down over his hole "Just not the way you want it" she droned in an even sweeter voice then before. Sudden;y Inuyasha began to wonder if maybe he should have approached her differently, for he had a feeling this was gonna be painful.

For your information I want for a walk. **Osuwari!** I came across an injured youkai and cared for him until he was healed**. Osuwari, osuwari**! Then a swarm of neko youkai came across up and I defended him from them which is why of some of the blood. **Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!** Then after he was healed he wanted to spar and so we did which is how I got the rest of my injuries, but they'll be healed by tomorrow. **Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!**! The reason why his sent is on me is because he saw how tired I was from both fights and because I cared for him and protected him his honor stated that he at least took me to where I belong.** Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!**"

Smirking at Inuyasha's misfortune " Oh yeah and the reason you couldn't find my sent is because I was trying a new masking spell Kaede showed me, and decided to try in out while I was walking. After all my sent and aura are a beacon for youkai, even you know that." She stated as she started to turn toward dinner. "Oh yeah and Inuyasha?" she called. "**Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari. " **With that she turned as Miroku whispered to Sango "remind me never in my life to make Kagome that angry with me" looking at the baka hanyou she nodded in agreement as she went to assist kagome with dinner. "Damn girl" Inuyasha whispered as he fought the darkness trying to overcome him. Sighing, he finally gave in to the dark void as his last thoughts were of Kikyo and Kagome.

Over the next few days Inuyasha was nearly driven mad. Kagome had not spoken one single word to him…. well she wouldn't say anything BUT one word.. Kagome had given Inuyasha the silent treatment, and would only speak to him when proved necessary.

KAGOME! KAGOME HELP! Screamed the child like voice. As Inuyasha closed in. "Heh got you now brat" Just as Inuyasha was about to strike, "Osuwari" Kagome scooped Shippo up as a string of curses made it's way from the hole Inuyasha made. Struggling to get up Inuyasha bounded out of the camp. He knew if he said anything to Kagome he'd just get sat, so he decided to leave, but stayed close enough so he could know what's going on in the camp.

Later on that night Inuyasha was deep in thought. He was thinking of what he could use as a peace offering to Kagome. To get her talking to him again. He knew he couldn't stand this any longer; he needed to hear her speak to him. So there he was sitting in his tree. Thinking. As his face brightened up, he bounded to a special place he found so long ago where rare flowers bloomed. He knew Kagome loved flowers so he thought it would be the perfect gift.

There in the slivery white clearing was a small patch of blue flowers, with black and purple stripes on them. These were his favorite flowers, because they always reminded him of Kagome. Picking up only one, he carefully put it inside his Harri (SP)and raced back to camp, where he delicately placed it by her pillow.

Nestling back into his tree he began to fall into a light sleep, when he caught the sent of old dirt, and clay. Bolting up he took one final glance around the camp to make sure every one was still sleep he raced towards the sent.

He found her in a small clearing. "Kikyo" he whispered. I was wondering if you would come…. Inuyasha" she stated as she slowly made her way toward him. "I grow weary of this world" a sad smile formed on her bitter lips as she looked unto the sky. "After all the dead are not meant to be among the living" Narrowing her eyes into his as she came closer "You have promised you soul to me with mine…. and I intend to collect. Remember by beloved hanyou" she stated as she traced the outline of his cheek with her delicate cold hands. "You only sense me because I want you to"

Confused Inuyasha looked deep within her eyes to try to see the meaning of her words "Kikyo…. I don't understand" Giving a bitter laugh she bore her eyes into his. "I know what keeps you from me Inuyasha." A harsh smile appeared on her small lips. "I'm going to kill the girl Inuyasha…. and reclaim what was rightfully mine" she whispered in his sensitive ear. "I'll give you three days to get your affairs in order…then I'll come for you both" With that she slowly faded away in a pale bluish/greenish light, forcing Inuyasha to understand the full weight of her words. When he did, Inuyasha's heart broke once again in a million pieces.

Inuyasha was deeply troubled. His heart was being torn in two. The pain was almost unbearable "Why" he whispered into the night. "Isn't my life enough?" Sitting against a tree Inuyasha franticly began to think of a way where he might be able to spare Kagome, but with everything he came up with she met her demise. Finally he came to one last decision that would haunt his soul for the rest of his life. For what he was about to do he deserved to go to hell and beyond.

Taking in the scenery around him Inuyasha sighed. Everything around him was the opposite of what he felt. Happy and Peaceful. With an aching heavy heart he slowly made his way out of the forest with blood-red eyes watching him. Tears slowly making a trail down his cheek. "I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered into the darkness. "I think I'm gonna have to break my promise."

And that's the end of chapter 4! Did ya like it? Hate it? Get confused? Let me know! Lol oh and soon you will get 5. I have 3 pgs done so far but it needs to be revised. And thank you again to all of you who reviewed  it's because of you that you got this chapter ahead of what I planned lol and thanks again for reading my story.

(All comments pos or neg are welcomed as long as constructive)

PLEASE DON'T FORGET THE STORY WILL MOVE FASTER IF YOU REVIEW!


	5. Kagome's Pain and Inuyasha's Betrayal

Hey!!! Wow this is the longest I have waited to review and I'm sorry!! It would have been posted yesterday but it was my birthday…lol yes people I am now 19 and yes I know half of u want to kill me for that cliffy I feel so special though. I have 37 reviewers!!!! MM (18) AFF (17) FF (1) lol I'm just glad so many ppl like my story. It's going way better then I thought it would. So again thank you for reviewing…lol.

Also for FF viewers I found out how to fix the reviews!!!! lol so u don't have to sign in anymore sorry for the inconvience!!!

Well I'm getting tired of changing my comments and such for both websites, so I'm just gonna bring them both together. (If you get confused about something you don't see here in the review boards look for it at under nameless under LestatsAngel ok?)

Well after a long while my thinking juices have gone up once again, and I have provided you with lovely chapter 5. I fell kind of bad about that cliffy…and literally last night I came up with chapter 5. And 6. So both of them are done and written out.

After I get done posting 5 I'll get to work typing up chap 6 for ya…also do any of you know any good beta readers???? Well any help given would be greatly appreciated. Heh well anyways enough with me rambling I know you want me to shut up now because of what I did last time, so as of now ON WIT DA FIC!!!!!!

Title:Kagome's Paint and Inuyasha's betrayal

Dancing across her face, the rays of the sun gently led Kagome from her sleep and into the new day. Slowly she rolled over only to have her hand brush against something almost feather soft in touch. Huh? What's that? She wondered. Slowly opening her eyes, she turned and saw the most beautiful flower she ever had the pleasure of viewing. Gently she picked it up and cradled it against her cheek.

Who? She wondered. Looking over to Shippo, she saw that he hadn't moved an inch from the place that she left him the night before. Well if it's not Shippo… then that leaves only one person. She smiled as she thought of her hanyou. This must be his way of saying sorry. She concluded as she buried her nose in the intoxicating sent of the lavish flower.

Slowly rising out of her sleeping bag she saw that everyone was still resting. Hmm. Well we did go to bed later then usual…. she thought. With a final look at her flower she placed in inside her bag with a protection charm on it so it wouldn't get crushed. With a final look around the camp she made her way to look for Inuyasha.

Racing through the woods he was disgusted with the behavior of the retched hanyou.

How could have half-breed have trouble deciding between something that was dead or alive? The hanyou should have killed the dead onna on the spot; did she not threaten what was his? The girl was his wasn't she? She was treated like the head bitch in his pack, for she made also important decisions for their pack. She was the alpha bitch. For some reason though, he had yet to mate with her. Pausing for only a moment to pick up the sent of his newly selected prey, he once again began the chase.

He decided to do this when he came upon the realization that this onna threatened the woman's life. He could not allow this to happen for 2 reasons. 1. He was honor bound to the retched girl, and 2. He had to repay the debt he owned her. Her had to protect her life as she had done his. Not even his own whore of a mother would have done that, as she had left him to die at the time he was born.

Without a second thought he doubled his efforts. He would kill the dead onna, and take great pleasure in doing so. For he desperately wanted to kill the girl, and the fact that she dead onna looked so much like her was a perk.

Ah how he hated that girl, for he hated owing people anything. But the girl earned his respect. Oh he still wanted to kill her, and did not trust her as far as he could maker her blood spill from her body. But he had a very small amount of respect for her. It was the night she fought for him against the neko's. At that moment he respected her for the simple fact that she fought for his life. A deathly smile ghosted his lips, as he relished at the pain he would inflict on the dead miko.

Halfway through the woods, Kagome finally found Inuyasha. He was sitting in a small clearing against a tree with a clear pond to his right. Kagome was about to say "Hello," when she noticed he was deep in thought. "Inuyasha?" she questioned. Slowly he turned to look at her with pain filled eyes. The pure intensity of them nearly made Kagome fall to her knees. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha what's wrong?" she demanded as she raced to his side. Trying to offer whatever comfort she could for her precious hanyou.

In the blink of an eye Inuyasha crushed her to his chest. Startled she tentively called out to him "I-Inuyasha?" Slowly loosening his grip, he gently rested his head on hers. "Kagome? We need to talk" Oh no, what's going on? She thought, but simply nodded. For she knew only bad things started with those dreaded words "We need to talk".

"Kagome? I've known you for four years now. During that time you've become so important to me. You were my first true friend. You showed me how to love, how…how to be somewhat human." A sad smile traced his lips. "And during that time I cared about you. I cared about you like I had no other, and soon you became an even closer friend to me." he stated.

Kagome's heart slowly began to fall. Is he going to tell me that I'm nothing more then just a best friend? Mentally shaking her head no! NO! That can't be it. Kami onegai… for if it is…. with the way he's holding me. I think I might break. She cried in her mind. Inuyasha started up again. "By my knowing you, I've figured out what I really want… I now know who I want to be with" Inuyasha suddenly felt Kagome grown deathly still as he became even more nervous in his confession of truths, that have been kept buried in his heart for far too long. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha stilled his nerves. He wanted her to know. He wanted Kagome to know how he truly felt before it was time.

"Kagome. You've helped me not to be so cold…you've warmed this once stone heart and made it capable of feeling again…and for that I thank you. Kagome…I now know that I truly love Kikyo." At that moment Kagome's world began to shatter. Blinking back the tears that threatened to spill from her glittering depths, Why…why do you hurt me so? Pleaded her mind as she bit her lower lip so it wouldn't tremble.

Inuyasha held Kagome closer. " But I love you more…Kagome." At that moment Kagome was stunned. He… He loves me…more? Tears began to flow freely from her sparkling eyes. She had never been so happy in her life. His ears flattened against his head in shame. I should have known. No one would want half-breed after all who would? Sighing just as he was about to apologize, Kagome threw her arms around him, pulling him close.

"Oh Inuyasha…I love you too." she whispered as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. " More then you could ever know." Inuyasha was stunned. This splendid creature before him actually LOVED a hanyou?? It was almost too much to take. Slowly as a lone tear made it's way to his cheek, In that single moment of his life, Inuyasha was truly happy.

Kagome finally felt that the stars were forming in her favor at last. She happily snuggled herself in Inuyasha's chest, thinking of all the directions their life could go from here. As Inuyasha became aware of the harsh reality around him, his heart once again began to despair at what he was going to do to his beloved miko.

Why now? It wasn't fair! Why now? Why now when he finally had everything he ever dreamed? ... Why now? He thought sadly as he ran his claws through her silky thick locks. "I never thought you would have loved me…." he whispered, " How could you love me…a hanyou? " Kagome looked into his eyes, brushing away a stray lock of silver hair that fell into his face. " I love you because you are you, Inuyasha. You are not a hanyou. You are not a youkai. You are not a ningen. You are Inuyasha, the man I fell in love with the first day I saw you." Softly smiling. "That is how I fell in love with you. "

Slowly he brought them up while wrapping her in his arms securely with his hands on her sides. " You have no idea how much it means to me and know that no matter what happens it was always you who I loved the most, and it was you who I loved first". He forced out through the tight ball that was forming in his throat, due to the emotions, guilt, and pain that were beginning to overwhelm him. Gripping her tighter his voice came out in a wavy air. "I just wish we could have had more then just right now."

Kagome was in her own world. She still could not believe that after four years the man she loved, loved her...her, when something forcibly kicked her out in time to barely hear Inuyasha's words. Huh? What does he mean? We have all the time in the world. Looking into his golden depths Kagome called to him questionably. "Inuyasha?"

Quickly he pulled her flush against him tilting her face towards his while ghosting his lips across hers. Oh how long he wanted to do this…to show her that he loved her and that she was special. He wanted her to know how he felt in the little time he had with her left. He hated how time was so short. He wanted more time…he wanted to show her he really lover her...but there was just no time. He hated it…just as he hated himself for the things that were to become. All he could do now was try to enjoy the moment.

Kagome was startled at Inuyasha's sudden action. All thought left her mind as she focused on the soft lips that were on hers, while she slid her arms around his neck. Feeling him gently nip her bottom lip she gave him what he wanted. At that moment kagome nearly died and went to heaven. The feel of him kissing her so passionately was making her mind numb. All she could do was feel. Feel him against her lips, feel the taste of him in her mouth, feel the passion that lay dormant so long for him finally break free. As they fought for dominance over this kiss, the feelings were almost too much for Kagome to bear.

Inuyasha was in a world of pleasure where there was only he and Kagome. He realized now was the only time to act. Hating himself more with every moment he now did what he felt he had to do. Placing butterfly kisses near her ear as a long tear began to fall he whispered out to her. "Know that I really do love you, Kagome." Puller her tighter with his hands at her sides he brought his lips to her ear once more. "Forgive me…fore I never meant to wrong you."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with confusion in her eyes, attempting to question him. Quickly he reclaimed her mouth with his pouring every ounce of love he had for her in the scalding kiss at he cried, while she suddenly stiffened.

The pain she felt in that one single moment was almost unbearable. She was trying to process what happened, but her heart did not want to. All she could do is feel the bitter cold of the pain that surrounded her threatening to swallow her whole. With Inuyasha's claws embedded deeply in her sides as they worked their way further, and the feel of his tears on her face along with the sounds of his muffled cries, were making her soul shatter as her own tears became intertwined with his running down their tear stained cheeks.

Well folks there you have it!!!!! I'm sorry I just realize that this was a cliffy but there really was no other ways to end it believe me I looked. I thank you all for putting up with me well I am now starting to type chap 6 and also...If you want it faster then what I plan… REVIEW lol well anyway I hope you all like it...TTFN!!


	6. Confused and Painful Logic

Runs away screaming from Okami k. and the evil bat of doom "it's here It's here! Chapter 6 is here!! " Sighs in relief as Okami K. puts down the bat and Ryukotsusei stops pulling out her hair lol. Hey guys!!!!! I know your all kind of mad at me about that cliffy huh?? I tried to get this out as soon as I could. I was originally gonna put it out Friday but guilt as driven me to give it to you guys today. I hope that you all enjoy chapter 6 and ON WIT DA FIC!!!!!!!!!

This is Thinking

This is " Speaking "

This is Telepathy

(Telepathy between two characters will be done in 2 colors)

**(I have just found out that I can use color! Lol yes I know I'm slow. So I'm going to color code things from now on to make them easier for you to know what is what…If it confuses you let me know and I wont do it ok? SO LET ME KNOW!) (Sorry ppl on AFF!)**

Kagome was having a hard time trying to breath. Damn it what am I gonna do? She thought. Inuyasha's claws were trying to puncture her lungs. Finally regaining some of her senses that were capable of rational thought, she slammed her hands against the inside of Inuyasha's arms, causing his claws to fly away from her now bloodied sides. As Inuyasha stumbled back, Kagome jumped away falling into a defensive crouching position.

Inuyasha mentally slammed his head against a tree. He had forgotten that Kagome could now defend herself. God damn it! Of all the fucking times! How could I forget? This was only gonna make things harder now. Damn it he didn't want to hurt her any more then he had to. Kikyo was coming to kill them in three days and the thought of Kikyo touching Kagome made him ill.

He knew the dead onna loathed the girl. If she killed her she would only cause his lovely miko pain… for there was no doubt it his mind that Kikyo would torture the poor girl and make him watch…and he couldn't bear for that to happen…not to Kagome…someone so pure should be given a painless death…and that's what he would try to give to her…if she let him.

Seeing he was going to have to use force on her girl he lengthened his claws. He would now try to make this quick as possible. Kagome saw his intent and drew the katana she had hidden on her body. Boring her eyes into his, she cried to him. " Why?" emotion tightening her voice to a whisper that only he could hear " Why have you betrayed me Inuyasha? " her voice washed over him gently killing his heart.

It had to be those words. Those god-awful words tore his heart in a million pieces. They was the same words Kikyo said to him the day she died…he loved her she knew that didn't she? He was only doing this because he loved her. Tears began to travel down his face in streams.

" Kagome please!" he strained. " I would do anything to live my life for you … with you." he pleaded with her. "I already don't want to do this. I'm asking you, please… don't make this any harder on me then it all ready is." he sobbed.

Kagome held tight to her blade as she prepared herself. Her mind was a wreck she didn't know why she always had to go through such pain. It was suppose to be a happy life with Inuyasha, with her by his side. That's the way things were supposed to be after Naraku died.

Not more then a few moments ago he confessed his love for her and only her, wanted to be with her, and possibly grow old with her…and now he was going to kill her. Fate was truly sick with the way the kami played with their lives.

Now Inuyasha wanted her to make this easy for him? What about her? What about how she felt? How is she suppose to get threw this? It just wasn't fair. How could something so right… get twisted into something so wrong? She wondered. With a determined mind she vowed, she would know. She would learn why the man she loved was forced to betray her. She would know

Inuyasha began his assault without warning. Appearing nothing more as a blur as he made his way to Kagome. Inuyasha drove towards Kagome slashing at her chest with his claws. Pivoting to the side Kagome brought down the end of her katana on the back of his head as she rushed him, backing away once again. Drawing Tetsuigua (sp?) he then raced toward her bring down his mighty blade in a beautiful arc. Swiftly blocking she twisted away, clipping him bringing him to his knees as she firmly pressed the blade of her sword against his throat.

" Why?" she demanded. She needed to know. The pain she felt was getting stronger…how could he fight her? Was it killing him too? She needed to know why…why all this madness! " Why?" she whispered.

Bringing his gaze to meet her eyes, Inuyasha felt as if his heart had been ripped from chest and smashed into a million pieces, and even that couldn't begin to tell the pain he was feeling when he saw the devastation in her eyes.

Tears once again began to fall from his eyes. "Because …because I love you!" he cried. "I wont let anyone harm you," he told her as his tears began to collect on the flat of her sword. "If...if anyone takes your life. Let it be the one who loves you and wants you to live…not one who wants to see you die". Inuyasha whispered, as he quickly grabbed her leg, nearly causing her to topple over; as he escaped she sharp end of her blade.

Once again with a pain filled heart, Inuyasha shot towards her. His sobs were the only thing heard in the field as they fought. Even now in the face of death she still keeps her grace and beauty. he thought as he saw her silent tears. Wincing as his love made a nasty little gash on his left shoulder Inuyasha bounded away as they stared each other down.

" Who?" came Kagome's strangled cry. Inuyasha's heart clenched in his chest as her heard the pain in her voice. Holding his gaze "Who?" she demanded. "Kikyo…." he whispered. Kagome was stunned. She didn't know why for she knew it deep inside her heart. So he kills me for love, and then lets himself be killed by her? What was he thinking!

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What kind of bullshit is that?!" she yelled. " Your gonna throw me away at the drop of a hat so a clay look alike can kill you!!!" Kagome screamed. She had never been more hurt. She couldn't understand it. Why? Why didn't he tell me? Was the only thought in her mind, as she held herself.

Falling to her knees she held herself tighter. We could have found a way out of this…together " We could have found a way " came the weakened whisper of her voice. "WE COULD HAVE FOUND A WAY IF YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!!!!" She yelled as anger and frustration started to override her senses.

She was angry. She was angry with Kikyo for how she corrupted and twisted the mind of the hanyou who loved her dearly, and was only doing this because he loved her and thought he was doing the right thing.

Inuyasha could not hide the shame he felt for what he attempted to do. All the frustration and all the hurt ate away at him begging to be free, but no. All he wanted was to be with the one he loved…but fate was against their union.

As all of the emotions engulfed the poor boy he did the only thing he could think of to do. The once proud hanyou fell to his knees and cried out. Cried out for all the pain, anguish, frustration, hurt, and the betrayal he committed against the one he loved. Kagome hearing his pain filled howl, followed suit and joined him. The only things to be herd in the forest were the twin echoes of immense pain.

As Inuyasha sobered up he felt a little better, but his heart still ached at the thought of hurting his beloved. Staggering off the ground he gazed at her, amazed that even in her pain. The beauty of her soul radiated around her. Giving that the presence of an angel. Inuyasha was almost taken away. As her eyes locked with his he saw that the one thing she valued most was her life …and she wouldn't go down without a fight.

(You know I actually thought of leaving it off hear and adding the rest to chap 7, but then I realized if I did you would all beat me in oblivion so I decided to attempt to give you at least a decent ending)

Kagome's eyes blazed with a fire unknown. She would not be so easy to take down. Her heart still battered and bruised still wanted to go on. It was as if it knew something she did know. Always one to follow her heart, she would do as it wanted…she would find the secret that it had hidden in it's presence.

With that Kagome made her way off the ground and once again took up her katana. She would see what the hanyou had to say to her questions. She just prayed it wouldn't break her heart any further.

"Why…why would you kill the one you claim to love? Don't you want the one you love to live for love?" Inuyasha looked into her tortured eyes." I…Kikyo is going to kill both you and I…If she hurts you…she'll only make your death painful to torture me, and you." Shutting his eyes " I can't let her hurt you!!! I want more than anything for you to live Kagome…but you see…I thought that since we cannot be in this world…we could be together in another." Slowly he looked into her eyes. "And that is why the woman I love must die…. because the man that loves her cannot bear to see her in pain,"

Kagome wanted to scream until she was numb. She realized that Kikyo severely confused the poor hanyou. She also cursed the hanyou for not being very smart. Did he not think of the well? Kagome felt as if she couldn't breath. The pain was almost too much to handle. As the tears fell from her eyes in individual rivers, she decided she would make her way towards the one who was still breaking her heart.

Kagome raced toward him fighting furiously. She could tell the poor hanyou was having a hard time keeping her off of him. The fight was hard. On both their bodies and their minds, but mostly their minds and their broken souls…for the pain of it was killing them both.

Kagome's mind was nothing but a mess. She couldn't focus. All she could think of was the pain. Inuyasha you Baka! She mentally screamed. At that moment as she made a swift stroke of her sward at Inuyasha's chest, he disarmed her, sending her Katana flying towards the ground as Kagome fell to her knees.

It hit her. The full weight of Inuyasha's words about what Kikyo planned to do hit her like a ton of bricks and at that moment she wish she died. Inuyasha loves Kikyo…and he can't hurt her in any way…so he knows he's helpless against her…she threatened my

life…and so to protect me from her he's trying to do what she planned…but out of...love? Fucked… up was the only thought in her mind.

Looking into tear filled golden eyes, she saw his confusion and self-hate for what he was doing. " Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. Looking at the glittering jewel that hung from her neck, she knew what she had to do. Returning her eyes to his she held his gaze. " You win."

Inuyasha's eyes widened he realized she just gave up on her life. Kagome raised her tear stained face to look into his. "All I ask… is that just for a while…you let me hold you." Inuyasha's heart broke more in that moment than ever in his entire life. Even after all I've done, she still wants to be with only me. At that moment Inuyasha dropped to his knees in front of Kagome and sobbed. Kagome pulled him into her arms, and held him close while she rocked him back and forth, crying as well.

" We can never truly be together can we Inuyasha?" she asked though the tears. Smiling sadly she held the hanyou closer. " I guess not. Kikyo damaged us both too much…to where we can never be more then friends." Closing her eyes she rested her head on the quivering silver haired body before her. " I wonder…what would our life have been like…if Kikyo was never resurrected. "

With painful desperation, they held on to each other for dear life as they cried. Cried for each other, themselves, their love, the betrayal, Kikyo's never-ending damage to their relationship, and their now shattered broken hearts.

Slowly as they stilled, Inuyasha rested his head in the crook of Kagome's left arm, as her right one began to stroke his hair. Clutching her arm, he gently took her hand and held it to his face. " Please…please Kagome…. forgive me." he begged. "Forgive me for what I must do to save you." He cried out as he began to sob once again in her arms.

Still stroking his hair she gazed sadly at the distraught hanyou before her. " Maybe when the pain has died and my heart can once again be whole…but not right now." She told him gently, as she began to mask her ki…for she saw that the opportune time was now. Slowly she began to gather her power, which was now undetectable to the hanyou.

Rocking him as gently, she comforted the unstable and confused boy in her arms. Kikyo really did a number and the some on your head didn't she? She began to wonder if there was any hope of erasing all of Kikyo's influence on his but thought against it. That was something she had no knowledge in and she did not want to kill her hanyou if it went wrong.

Gently she brushed her lips across his ear." Inuyasha…know that I do love you and I always will…I know this is not your fault...Kikyo has corrupted your mind and so I do not fault you for what you are going to do" She smiled at him as she brushed a silver lock out of his eyes. "Please…be at peace Inuyasha…after all that is what you most need."

Kagome slowly bent down, and brushed her lips across his. "Forgive me…for I too am sorry Inuyasha…" Before Inuyasha had time to process her words her lips descended on his in a fiery kiss as a blue glow surrounded them both.

As the blue glow began to dissipate Kagome wearily stood up as she laid Inuyasha on the ground. "I truly am sorry Inuyasha," she whispered as she gazed into his face. He looked like an angel, on the most peaceful of nights. Reaching a hand toward her chest she felt the jewel. And held it close to her heart.

She was still needed. The jewel was beginning to speak to her…but what it said she could not understand. Something told her she would soon find out. No matter what life threw her way she would protect the jewel…as the others before her could not. She would make them proud.

"I am still needed Inuyasha…but one day I will find you again…" she whispered as she bent down to trace the outline of his face. " If you live. You will awaken from my spell in three days…. hopefully you will still walk this earth…and most of all you will forgive yourself…. as I will forgive you."

Slowly the miko rose from the ground and began to stagger. She needed to make her way to camp so she could heal. Her wounds luckily would heal within a day or two…and then she could figure out what she was to do. She just hoped he would be ok until she could reach Sango or Miroku.

Slowly she turned around and began to walk away. She wanted to run back and be with him as he awoke alone…she began to wonder… would he think she abandoned him? Her heart choked at the thought…. she prayed she would get to camp ok as she staggered once again down the lone path to the camp. Leaving behind her beloved hanyou to rest in slumber full peace.

Did you like it? Hate it?? Let me know!!! Review!!!! Also if you have any ideas you would like to see in the story, let me know. I would be happy to consider them I have the first paragraph oh chapter 7 done…it might take me a while to write this one folks so I ask you please…be patient with me. Also…I have an announcement to make. A writer has asked me to be their beta, and I like to help people. I kind of know them so I've decided to take them up on their offer. This means that chapter updates might be a little slow coming out, thought not right now. It will be at least a month before I start writing on Her story. She has a good idea but her writing skills kind of suck but hey anything to help a friend. I hope none of you get mad by this for I am very grateful of my viewers I will make all efforts on my part to make sure you get the chapters you deserve heh. As I said before nothing is going to happen as of yet, but when I actually start on her story I will let all of you know. Also once again thank you for reading my story I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!


	7. Letting go and Carrying On

Dodges the Knife. Man!! Why are you trying to kill me!!!! Mob of angry fans surround me BECAUSE YOU TOOK TOO LONG TO UPDATE!! Yells and runs into the computer room and locks the door YES I DID IT! Before the mob of angry fans can break the door down LestatsDarkAngel hands them chapter 7 HEY!! IT'S HERE!!!! **Tosses the chapter at the fans and walks away**

GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!!!!!!! I had no idea it would be this long!! I am so sorry it's taken this long for me to update. I had the chapter written up about 2 weeks ago… For some reason I just had a hard time making myself sit down and type this. And also as I said once before this is my senior year so a lot of stuff has basically toppled on top of me. God! Why don't they just write a manual for being a senior! They gave me all this stuff that I don't know what to do with or how to use it and it makes me feel really dumb. They should give out instructions when they give this to you if you are the only one in your house graduating. STUPID PEOPLE!!! This is the reason why I hate school its all a bunch of BS. Well anyway good news is I have 13 pgs written for chap 8…but I'm prob. going to break those up into smaller chaps to fool my mind…or just make it one big chap. scratches head haven't quite figured it out yet. Well hopefully the length of this chapter will excuse the very, very delayed absence, considering this is 12 pgs typed

(I decided to nix the color thing because it was too much work. So the only things that will be color will be the telepathy.)

This is Thinking

This is " Speaking "

This is Telepathy

(Telepathy between two characters will be done in 2 colors)

Well as always my lovely viewers …

ON WITH DA BLOODY FIC!!

Kagome stumbled through the forest, trying to get to the camp. Her mind screamed for her to go back, to go and care for her wounded hanyou, to protect him. Overcome with all of the conflicting emotions Kagome fell to her knees and screamed. She couldn't take these feelings anymore. They were tearing her apart Why? Why can't I have someone to love me? Is that really so wrong?

Kagome felt herself beginning to loose all hope of ever having anyone love her. Once there was a time when she thought if she tried she actually could have had something with Kouga. After all who wouldn't want to be with someone who saw you as yourself? Unlike Inuyasha, who saw her as just a reincarnation. Not to mention he always told her he loved her. As it would seem Inuyasha made a small declaration of affection towards her and all thoughts and feelings of Kouga flew out the window.

Tears once again fell from Kagome's eyes" When?" she whispered. " When will I stop crying for him?" She crawled over to lean against a nearby tree. Why couldn't she be happy? Every time she thought she could, it was savagely ripped away. Not only was she hurt, but it seemed the other person was hurt as well. Maybe she was destined to be alone after all. At that point the pain Kagome felt in her heart was almost too much to bear.

The pain she began to feel was almost unspeakable, it were as if invisible hands made their way around her heart squeezing it while suffocating her soul. When…when will the pain stop? Clenching her hand to her chest she cried, as tears now steadily made their way from her reddened face. " WHEN WILL I BE FREE OF THIS?" she cried. The pain in Kagome's heart built up so steadily that all she could do was scream. Scream a cry that pierced every person's heart who could hear. For this was a scream of nothing but raw overwhelming pain and loneliness.

Suddenly she felt a tugging in her brain…as if something were trying to get her attention. Trying to clear her mind to understand, but she found it was no use. Her feelings were too raw and powerful. It was only coincidence that she happened to look down and gaze at the now discolored orb that hung from her neck.

Startled, Kagome noticed that the jewel was now swirling with lavender and a slight dark blackish color. Oh no…not again… Desperately she tried to lighten the pain …but it only got worse…for she had never dealt with pain to this extreme before. Seeing her efforts fail, she realized there was only one choice.

Kagome was a little frightened…she had never tried to do this before by herself. Miroku or Kaede always guided her in doing this. Sadly as risky as this was she didn't really have a choice. I'm really gonna have to try this by myself then…. why couldn't they have taught me an easier way other then self purification? Sighing she now forcefully tried to tone down her mental and emotional state of being.

Closing her eyes she brought herself into a slightly meditative frame of mind. Kagome was inside herself. She felt nothing; all she could do was see the bright purple spark that lay deep within her center. Reaching deep within her, Kagome felt for the familiar core that was only she. Feeling it she gently pulled it up to the surface as a soft blue glow came from under her skin. She needed to do this…she needed to dull the pain if she was to think clearly; for in her current mental state, she was easy prey for any youkai who wanted her. Slowly her skin began to glow a soft violate color. " Midoriko …guide me in that which I do and keep your selected one safe…. for I desperately need your protection and wisdom." She prayed as the purple hue fully engulfed her.

Slowly, Kagome drew her power inside, filling her body. Focusing she drew them deep within herself, as she felt for all of her negative feelings. She pooled it all into the one area she gently enclosed them in the soft purple light as they now were being burned away. Slowly she felt all the pain, hate, and sadness dull away to a more manageable point. Feeling satisfied; she gave in to the tree behind her when she noticed something was off. The holy energy wouldn't leave her body.

"Huh?" Kagome stated as she looked and saw the purple light wouldn't leave her body. Suddenly she felt herself starting to feel increasingly warmer from the inside out. Franticly Kagome tried to figure out what was going on, for she knew this wasn't right. Remembering she knew Miroku said something of this nature to her long ago one day while training. God what did he say…think Kagome think!! She cried out desperately in her mind for the warmness inside her body was increasing to an almost intolerable point and still rising.

Ok, you are the miko of the shikon no tama, defeater of Naraku, survivor of Inuyasha, and a mysterious youkai…you should be able to remember a baka houshi's lesson!!! An idea flashed its way across her mind, as she now knew what she could possibly do. Rapidly she reached into one of the many pockets on her left leg, as she drew the glittering silver bracelet that had a small purple like charm of a bow and arrow. Quickly fastening it on she gradually began to feel the bracelet slightly pull her power into itself. Sighing slightly she eased it all along until the silver trinket on her arm absorbed all of it and more.

Smiling a small smile of accomplishment as she wiped the brow of her now sweat soaked body. She was glad the pain was now on a more bearable level. Sighing once again, she shakily got up to continue her journey.

The pain was still there…it would always be there until the wounds healed. She was glad the self-purification went ok…considering it was her first time doing it by herself, she was rather proud. She didn't like the fact that afterward she used too much energy. If she made any mistake she could actually purify herself into oblivion from the inside out…not a pretty way to go.

Luckily all she did was take away the darkness of her feelings as they started to affect the jewel. She refused to be responsible of corrupting the jewel…yeah she could feel pain, just like anyone else. She learned along ago while going through the ordeal with Kikyo and Inuyasha that when her pain gets too severe and intense, it will start to affect the jewel.

Sighing she rested her head against the trunk of the tree. "Am I ever going to have something normal in my life?" She whispered. Everything happened so fast! She was only one ningen girl…with only one simple wish that went so wrong. All she was trying to do now was come to terms with what fate handed her, but it still broke her heart...only this time the pain didn't affect the tama.

Slowly she turned around and looked long and hard from where she came. Suddenly something clicked inside and she knew right there and then she had to come to terms with a decision. If she left now, she would be permanently ending any chance of a romantic relationship with Inuyasha. It would never happen. She would be walking away from half of her heart…did she really want to leave? Knowing that if she did friends might be the only things that could actually work? Or could she really handle trying again?

Kagome gave a dry chuckle as those words played over in her mind...try again. Do I really want to try again? Or have I not learned my lesson enough yet? Right now he nearly killed her because he loved her. Could she really trust him that way again so easily? Closing her eyes she held her hand over her heart as her soul cried and her head spun. She didn't know what to do.

Kagome stayed frozen to that one spot fro so long, contemplating on what she should do. It was then she realized the painful truth that was always there that she chose to ignore. It would never work. Kikyo truly did too much mental and emotional damage in their relationship for them to every become romantically involved. " Why…WHY COULDN'T YOU LET US BE!" she cried out into the nothingness that she felt loom over her. She now knew that she would never have the hanyou that she so desperately loved. With a heavy heart she did the only thing she could do.

Kagome lowered her head slightly as the wind carried her words off into the path behind her. " Inuyasha, know that I did not abandon you, even though I cannot be with you…you will always be special in my heart." She whispered.

Closing her tear filled eyes, she concentrated on forming a barrier, and sighed as she felt it form. "This is the only protection I can give you Inuyasha, I hope it will be enough until our friends come." She voiced barely above a whisper. That day Kagome did the hardest thing she ever knew. With tears falling from her eyes, she turned and continued her path to the camp, leaving the only happiness she ever knew behind.

Sango was worried. "They should have been back by now," she muttered for the 100th time that day. The poor girl was nothing but nerves, as she continued to pace back and forth. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was off, and she wouldn't settle down until both of their missing friends were ok.

"My Lady Sango, do calm down. Kagome and Inuyasha are more then likely fine." Miroku said, trying to sooth the troubled girl before him. " Now, why don't you come and sit by me." Miroku offered as he gave her an impish smile, while patting the seat next to him.

Sango blushed slightly as Miroku's obvious perverseness. Walking over to the offered seat she bent down slightly and whispered "Miroku…" Eagerly he turned towards her with hope in his eyes. Only a deadly smack could be heard with the loud cry of Hentai filled the camp.

Miroku was now nursing his reddened cheek. "Did you really need to hit me so hard?" He questioned. Sango only glared. " Do you really need to be such a pervert?" she shot back. Smiling to himself he gave her a friendly grin. "Ah My Lady Sango, how you wound me with such words, for my behavior can only be justified by my curse." Sango narrowed her eyes. " Houshi…you know just as well as I do that isn't the case." Nerves of their missing companions getting to her once more Sango once again bean pacing.

Why aren't they here? She wandered. It was now a good 3 hours down and it was almost dark. Her body was screaming that something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what. "What on earth could be taking them so long?" Miroku smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Why my dear Sango. They may have actually seen the light. Inuyasha could have realized his feelings for Kagome and she confessed her feelings as well." He spoke while resting his hand on the small of her back.

Sango stiffened slightly as she felt his hand. Damnit houshi you had better watch that hand or you might end up missing it she swore in her mind as she eyed the hentai houshi. "Why Sango" he said, pulling her close to his side as his right hand twitched. "They have probably spent hours upon hours expressing their _love_."

Miroku gave her a dazzling smile that nearly took her breath away. For a moment Sango got lost in Miroku's piercing amethyst eyes. Realizing what she was doing, Sango slightly turned away desperately trying to hide the creeping blush that now adorned her cheeks. "Baka houshi" she muttered.

Miroku smiled at the lovely girl. Kami what she did to him and she, as always, had no idea. He was trying; he was trying to be so good!! But she was making it oh so hard. Why is she so desirable to me? It was something he always wandered since the day he met her oh so long ago. Normally his type would have been someone like Kagome, for he thrilled in showing and dominating ones as inexperienced as her. Taking them to heights they've never known. But Sango was different; maybe that's why he liked her.

Turning her face towards his he gave her a devilish smirk. Sango knew nothing good was about to come from him when he smiled like that. "My Lady Sango" he began as he whispered in her ear. Smirking he placed his lips right by her red stained cheek. " Isn't it about time we expressed our hidden love?"

Sango felt herself blush even more Damn houshi! She thought. Suddenly Sango went rigged as a board, as she felt a hand caress her. Before Miroku could even speak, Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and slammed it down on his head. " HENTAI!!!" she screamed ah she dealt him another deadly blow to the skull.

Turning away from the now twitching Miroku, she came face to face with a very wide-eyed and interested Shippo. Turning towards her he slightly tilted his head. " Sango…. why do you hit Miroku when you like him and the things he does?" he questioned. Folding his arms he looked her in the eye " You can't say you don't, because your scent says that you do."

Sango couldn't speak. She was shocked that Shippo of all people had been watching them. She was only grateful that she hit Miroku twice so luckily he didn't hear any of what was said. How could she have forgotten about Shippo?

Sango had had enough; all males were her enemy today. Snatching Shippo up by the scruff of his shirt, she pulled him close as she growled out in his ear " If you ever become a man like him I promise even after I die I will hunt you down and kill you." With that Sango dropped the bewildered Kitsune as she walked away towards Kirara.

Shippo gulped and backed away from the angry taijiya. He knew the opposite sex were _very_ complicated creatures. Also he also knew he didn't understand them at all. One thing he found out though after his encounter with Sango. Shuddering at the now implanted memory he looked in the direction she had walked as he said the truest words of all. "Women are scary". A weak pathetic voice wavered over to his as he agreed, " You have no idea."

An hour or so later the three of them had begun to start dinner when all of a sudden Kirara growled as she heard something approach nearby. Sango noticed Kirara growling and went to see what was troubling her neko companion. " What is girl? You see something?" Sango asked, keeping a sharp eye on where the small neko was looking.

Suddenly everyone heard a rustle behind the trees. Not knowing what is was each person waited silently, ready to spring to action at a moments notice. At the sight that came before them they all gasped for it was the very least of what they expected. Staggering through the trees was a very battered and bloody Kagome.

" Kagome! " Sango cried as she rushed to the side of her injured friend. Miroku hurried to her side as well. Placing an arm around her waist to support her he held her up. "What happened Lady Kagome?" He questioned as they lead her over to the campfire.

Miroku cast a glance at Shippo who was strangely quiet. Considering the current circumstances at the moment the houshi merely wrote it off as shock until he had the time to think about it clearly. Right now his only concern was the wounded girl before him.

Guiding her over to a log, Miroku shifted all of Kagome's weight on him, so she could have a type of comfortable support." Arigato Miroku." She sighed as she rested on his shoulder. Kagome was thankful she reached the camp when she did. After such a long trek in her condition…she didn't know how much longer she would have lasted. She was only grateful that even if it was just for a few moments…she was safe.

Kagome gazed into the fire. Many thoughts made there way across her mind. Right now her heart may be broken…but it wouldn't always be so. Maybe one day…I will find love again. That single thought eased her some as she now heard the strange whispers fading around her ears. The jewel was speaking to her again. The only thing she knew was that it wanted her to go somewhere. " Do you want me to go somewhere? Is it Midoriko you want me to see?" she felt the jewel grow excited and knew that's what it wanted.

Snuggling closer to Miroku she sighed. So Midoriko huh? What part do you play in this I wonder? Whatever fate had in store for her she only hoped she was ready, as she continued to gaze in the fire. Gently rubbing the back of the injured girl Sango once again asked the fated question. " Kagome…what happened? Where's Inuyasha?"

Hearing those words unleashed a dam in Kagome's heart. Inuyasha… was the thought in her mind. She did the only thing she could do. She reached and grabbed Sango and Miroku in a tight embrace…and she cried. As they heard the young girl's pain they did the only thing they knew to do. The held her tight as she cried. For this right now, was what she needed, and that was to be consoled. It was during that time that Shippo crawled into her lap. He hugged her waist as he two cried with her. Sango and Miroku knew that he knew something…after all youkai often sense things that ningens to not.

Gradually Kagome settled down. As she reflected on the events that happened to her in the last 24 hours she knew one thing. She was forever grateful that she had her friends. Yes…she knew she could do it on her own…but they only made it a little easier. She needed this security right now, even if it was only for a little while. She needed to leave camp tomorrow morning. Inuyasha would awaken in 2 days, and she needed to have done all she was going to do before that time came. Ok I need to cover a fair amount of distance in only a few short hours…who do I know who can do it? She racked her brain for an answer only to mentally smack her self in the head for over thinking once the answer hit her. Guess I need to figure out how to find wolves she thought as she stroked the Kitsune in her lap.

Sighing she leaned back against Miroku, as Sango continued to hold her. She cuddled Shippo in her arms as she began to lightly stroke his hair. She could tell Shippo knew what happened. How she wished he had ningen senses, but he was youkai…so she knew he could smell Inuyasha's sent all over her wounds. After all Inuyasha could smell who she was with before and where they touched her…so why not Shippo? She knew his abilities were much better then Inuyasha considering the fact that Shippo was a full youkai. She wasn't worried. She knew he would be ok, after all she knew that Shippo was a lot stronger then he gave himself credit for. He'll figure it out on his own

Miroku gently stroked his hand down Kagome's back. He knew now was not the time to act in his usual perverse nature. Something bad happened, and he prayed to Kami it wasn't what he feared. Kagome needed them. That was the only thing that mattered to him at that moment. " Kagome " he told her gently " Whenever your ready … you can tell us." Kagome only nodded. She didn't want to tell them. She knew how protective they were over her and did not want them to hurt Inuyasha. He would have to face himself for what he's done.

Sango noticed Kagome drifted off to sleep. Peering into her lap she caught the eyes of a red haired kit. "Shippo?" slowly he lifted his head. "Yea Sango?" Gazing at the young boy she gave him a small smile. " Me and Miroku want the three of us to talk. Will you come with us?" Shippo slowly nodded his head ad he followed Sango to where Miroku was.

As the trio met for several moments they sat in silence. Thinking of what might have happened to Kagome…except for Shippo Sango questioned him. " Shippo what do you think happened?" Startled by her voice he jumped. " Uh I-I don't know " he stammered. Looking away quickly he busied himself with drawing in the dirt. Sango felt sympathy for the poor boy. I wander what he's going through.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at the deceptive kit. He's hiding something was the thought in his mind. " Lady Sango…It appears that Shippo indeed knows more then what he lets on. As you know youkai have far more advanced senses then us humans." Miroku stated to the young taijiya. What does that have to do with Shippo? Confused by the statement Sango decided to sate her curiosity. " Miroku what do you mean" she asked as she now looked upon Shippo who happened to be looking quite scared right now. Stepping closer to the young Kitsune " I mean Shippo knows what happened to Kagome. " YOU MEAN YOU KNOW AND YOU'VE KEPT IT FROM US?" Yelled Sango at the uneasy kit, she couldn't believe he would hold back from them like that. She was going to teach the damn kit a lesson.

Shippo felt very uncomfortable. Not to mention scared. He didn't want to talk about what he felt. He wasn't ready to admit it was true. Right now he was happy believing it was all a bad dream and soon he would wake up. Why are they doing this to me? Can't they sense how I feel? The Kitsune was not prepared to deal with the harsh reality of what happened between what was his idol and the girl he loved who was his friend. But unfortunately they were not in tune with his feelings. Well Sango wasn't anyway.

Miroku could sense that Shippo was fighting something internal. Seeing this he decided to give Shippo a break. After all everyone needs to learn to face there own demons "Sango maybe we shouldn't push it. Shippo I believe is having a hard time dealing with what he knows." He told the now fuming taijiya as he led her back to Kagome " Let us wait until Kagome feels right to tell us." Knowing that the monk was right Sango reluctantly gave in as she and Miroku left Shippo to his thoughts as they went back to their original sides by Kagome.

Slowly Kagome awoke from her nap. She smiled softly as she saw Sango and Miroku Still by her side. They still stayed with me. She thought as she lifted her head from Sango's lap. " Ah Lady Kagome your awake. Did you rest well?" Miroku asked as he captured her eyes with his.

Kagome smiled weakly as she nodded her head. " I'm ready to tell you now." That got all of their attention as they gathered closer to Kagome if at all possible. Taking a shaky breath Kagome leaned against Sango as Miroku gently rubbed her back. Thinking carefully Kagome contemplated on how to ask them what she wanted. "Um…guys?" closing her eyes the nervous little miko continued. " I want you to promise me first that you wont kill Inuyasha."

To say they were startled was an understatement. Miroku thought it was Inuyasha's death that caused Kagome such pain. What could Inuyasha do to cause Kagome such pain? " Was the thought in his mind, as he nodded his head and patiently waited for Kagome to begin. Sango narrowed her eyes. Why is he agreeing so quickly?" Sango wandered. She didn't like this. Inu obviously did something stupid and should be punished. Seeing Miroku's pointed look Sango huffed and gave in. " All right Kagome. We Promise." Kagome looked from one to the other seeing truth in their eyes.

Finally Kagome began to tell them her story. She told them everything. She told them about how she saw Inuyasha's flower and went to go look for him, she told them about how they realized their feelings and Inuyasha kissed her. When Inuyasha began his attack on her and their fight. The reason why he did what he did and how Kikyo manipulated his mind…and last but not least how she put a protective barrier to protect him, how she had to purify herself because her negative feelings were affecting the jewel, which she used too much energy and had to pull most of it into the bracelet Miroku gave her, and finally how she had to make the heartbreaking decision to leave him.

Sango and Miroku were absolutely livid. Sango rose up as she grabbed Hiraikotsu. Promise or no promise he was going to pay! She didn't care if it was Kikyo's interference or not in her eyes it was his fault for being so damn stupid! Miroku rushed to grab her " Sango, I want to go after him just as much as you, but we gave Lady Kagome our word. You can't go after him." Sango glared at the offending hand on her arm. " You heard what he did! His fault or not, he shouldn't get away with it." She huffed. Turning she saw the look in Kagome's eyes and at that moment she knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt her sister like that. Crying out in frustration she crashed her Hiraikotsu to the ground. " Damnit why is it always the thickheaded ones!"

Sango walked over to Kagome's side. Pulling her into a hug, she reassured the exhausted girl as she slid down onto her thighs. " Don't worry. I will not harm him." She sighed as she closed her eyes. " Even though I hate to admit it I know it wasn't really his fault that he's a baka. He's just easier to get to right now then Kikyo." Sango looked at the now sleeping girl in her lap. I will watch over you Kagome…in body and in spirit I'll always be there to protect you when you need it. She thought as she ran her fingers through Kagome's hair. " I'll always be with you." She whispered as she closed her eyes as well.

Miroku was in deep meditation. He was trying to calm himself down in regards to the way he was feeling for Inuyasha, but was having a hard time. He had a feeling Kagome was going to ask something of them regarding the baka hanyou and if he was going to have to be around him. Miroku would prefer not having the urge to kill him.

The houshi sighed. When would Kagome get her happiness? She had been through so much and in return received so little. Shippo was the only one who appreciated the young miko the way she should be. He wasn't sure but he suspected the young youkai to be smitten with her. Right now thought he only had two main concerns. And that was watching over Kagome and Shippo.

Miroku gathered Kagome from Sango's lap and took her into the tent she had brought a few weeks ago. Leading a sleepy Sango in as well he felt content as he left Kirara guarding them. With Shippo on his mind he decided he would attempt to talk to the distressed boy.

Later on he found the kit by the campfire. The poor lad was in shock. He watched as Shippo stared into the fire seeming utterly emotionless. Miroku joined him as they both sat in the silence together. Growing use to the hushed calm, Miroku became a little startled as he unexpectedly heard Shippo's voice. " How…even if you thought it was the right thing… how could you try to hurt someone you love?" He couldn't understand. They loved each other! He did everything he could to try to help Kagome with baka Inu, even though she didn't know it. Gradually soft glittering streams made there way down his face.

Miroku comforted the troubled kit. " Adults do not always make the right decision. Sometimes the most foolish or absurd choices are the ones made for the sake of love." Giving Shippo one of his prized child-like grins, " Not to mention Inuyasha isn't exactly the smartest of our group as well." Shippo gave a feeble smile " He was like the brother I never had. Hopefully when I am older…one day I can look over this and forgive him…I know that is what Kagome would want me to do."

Miroku smiled as he ruffled the boys' hair. " Your parents would be proud with the way you're growing up. Even despite the obstacle of Inuyasha your growing into a fine young man." Shippo stared in awe for the longest time. Realizing what he was doing he quickly looked away as he once again turned into the fire. " R-Really? You really think that Miroku?" he asked timidly as Miroku nodded.

Giving him the biggest smile Shippo had now acquired a new respect for the hentai houshi. "Arigato… Miroku." With that the happy boy bounded over to the tent to snuggle with Kagome as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Miroku rested by the fire as well; for he had a feeling tomorrow was to be a very eventful day.

Slowly the young miko opened her eyes. Why in the world am I up this early? Or is it late? She wondered. Turning her head toward the flap of the tent judging from the amount of light out it was the afternoon. Do I really want to get up? Remembering Inuyasha she realized she needed to get out of bed and hurry with what she planned to do. Scanning her body she saw that all of her serious injuries were healed and all she had now were just a few scrapes and bruises. Nothing that wont be gone by tomorrow she thought as she made herself get out of the warm and comfortable sleeping bag. Her body screamed in protest but she had a responsibility.

Reaching into her pouch she pulled out two of her red energy balls and started to pack her bags. She now had a black and blue messenger bag. When her yellow backpack had to be replaced over five times, she knew she needed something that was more durable and could handle the type of traveling she did. All she had to do was place an enlarging spell on the inside of the bag and they had everything they needed.

As a head peaked past the flap, Sango saw Kagome as a blur. " Kagome? What are you doing? You need to rest baka you were injured!" Kagome glanced at her worried sister

As she continued packing " I'm leaving. I'm going to see Midoriko." She told her in-between packing " I need her to help me with something, besides I'm already healed. Just a few scratches no big deal." Smiling she turned to hug her. " Thank you Sango for worrying though."

Stepping back she resumed her current task. "Sango tell the others I want to meet them outside in about an hour. I have things I need to tell you." Sango gave her a curious look as she nodded her head. "All right Kagome" She told her as she disappeared behind the flap.

As Kagome finished packing she double-checked everything making sure she had it all with her. Satisfied she pulled on her messenger bag as she prepared to walk out of the tent. Right as she was about to move past the flap she heard the screeching cry of "HENTAI!" Followed by a sickening crack, smiling a small smile she shook her head When was he going to ever learn?

Sighing Kagome reached the middle of the camp. She looked at the now recovering Miroku. Raising an eyebrow to Sango she merely glared "Don't ask" she barked as she turned away. The moment she sat down Shippo bombarded her as he showed her his newest drawing. When she finally got him settles she cleared her throat as she now received their attention.

" As you all know of the ordeal between me and Inuyasha, I want you to know that

I am going to make a journey to see Midoriko, also I would like it if all comments be held until I am finished speaking." She said as she took a deep breath " You have no idea how nervous I am." Seeing them nod their head she continued. " The jewel is speaking to me…what is says I don't really know all I can do is feel it. I have a feeling there are answers I can get there that can help me. Also…when I return, I will make a wish on the Shikon.

All of them were itching to say something but were still unclear if she was done or not. She was still keeping something from them and they had a feeling they weren't gonna like a word of it. Kagome started playing with a lock of hair that had fallen in her face. Could she really tell them? Sighing she knew she didn't really have a choice.

" Sango, Miroku, …Shippo? I know that I'm asking for a lot…but I want you three to look after Inuyasha until Kikyo comes for him. There is a chance he might still go with Kikyo. What ever happens…I don't want you to interfere…this is something he needs to learn on his own." At this point Kagome was struggling to fight back the tears. For the very thought if that broke her up inside, even though, she pressed on. " I have something else as well…once I return…I'm going home…for good."

Looking them all in the eye she waited. " Kagome why!!!!!! Your home is here with me…with us! I wont allow it, you can't leave!" Sango yelled. Why? Why did she want to leave them…they were suppose to grow old and have a family…why did she want to leave her? Sango was fighting back tears. " Family isn't supposed to leave the rest behind." She whispered

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder to try to reason with the distraught girl. " Sango please…calm down…if this is what Lady Kagome wants then this is what she will do." He threw a look Kagome's way. " Although I can't say I don't disagree. Lady Kagome, are you sure this is wise? Also why do you want to leave us for good? Are you not happy?"

Slowly Shippo made his way over to Kagome. She wouldn't leave him would she? He tugged the leg of her pants " Kagome? I didn't do anything bad did I? If I did I promise never to do it again, and if it's Inuyasha I'll grow up big and strong and protect you from him so he can never hurt you again!" He cried. The young kit was sobbing, as he held tight to her leg and it crushed Kagome's heart. " Just please Kag…. please don't leave me."

Kagome felt as if her heart ripped in a million pieces. The pain she felt in that moment was unspeakable. Does he not see how much he means to me? At that point all the poor miko wanted to do was scream. Why? Why does she always have to be the one who causes people pain.

Pulling the sobbing boy into her arms she held him close. " Shippo you didn't do anything wrong." She whispered to the kit in her arms. " If anything, you did everything right…I wish I could stay here with you all but I have to go home and return to my own time." She ran her hair through his little ponytail. " Know that what ever happens you will always be a part of my life. Maybe one day I'll find you." She promised as she held the boy closer. Why? Can't they see how hard this was on her too? She didn't want to leave! She wanted to see Sango and Miroku get married and grow old…but it seems fate wouldn't let her have that life. Duty called her to something else and this was the duty she was born with.

Shippo slowly nodded as he began to understand. This was not really goodbye…it was only a type of farewell. He knew now that he would see Kagome again without a shadow of a doubt. Feeling a sense of peace with that, he gave her a small smile as he hopped of her lap and sat near fire. This was between the three of them now.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she went and enveloped Sango and Miroku in a bone-crushing hug. " We will always be together…for family can never be torn apart." She whispered as she slowly pulled away.

Just as Sango was about to say something Miroku put a hand on her arm to stop her. " She has already made her decision. You need to realize as have I that this is something she needs to do." He informed the girl before him. Releasing her he continued " After all this is not the actual goodbye…she will be leaving us when she returns. Right now all we can do is wish her a safe voyage."

Sango was not happy that Miroku was right. She knew she was being selfish but she hated knowing that she might never see her little sister again, for this would be yet another sibling she would have lost. But she knew she could not argue with reason. Sighing in defeat she bowed her head "I guess your right houshi." She knew she may not have liked what the miko was going to do, but she knew it was all for the better in the long run.

As the trio walked over to Kagome the enveloped her in a tender embrace, even Miroku the biggest hentai did not once try to do anything to damage the moment. " Be safe Kagome." Sango whispered as they all pulled away. Miroku gently rested a hand on her arm. "Lady Kagome…are you sure you do not want one of us to accompany you?" Nodding to them all the miko turned around as she set off for what she planned to do.

Feeling a scamper up her back, she turned to see a little body perched on her shoulder. Placing a kiss on her cheek he put his arms around her neck. " Be safe and watch for youkai." He whispered as he disappeared. Kagome looked back and gave him a watery smile. " I will Shippo." She spoke to wherever he was hidden.

Heading towards the trail she knew there was one person she needed to find. Who knows she thought. Maybe finding him will be then I think She concluded as she set off to find the ookami youkai.

Finally I'm done!!!! God you people have no idea how long that took to write. Well I have the chapter done so be happy. Through out writing this fic I've been trying to decide something. To make chapter 8 this insanely long chapter…or split it up into sep chapters. Vote and tell me what you want me to do k? Well I'm gonna go and see what I can come up with for chapter 8 ok? As always read and review ppl!!!!!! Lol and I promise also not to take as long as I did last time in updating…..so whatever I do will not be as long as this time ok? Unless I notify. Well as always hope life's been good ta ya n keep the good times rollin

I'M OUTTA HERE!!!!!

Lol later ; -P

DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!! IF YOU DO IT WILL MOVE FASTER!


	8. A Meeting with Wolvesday two cont

GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!!!!!! GOMEN NO SAI!!!!!!!!!! Oh I am not worthy of such wonderful viewers. Oh woe is me starts sobbing Kurama walks in and comforts LestatsDarkAngel, " Oh my dear authoress, please you've delivered the chapter right? As long as it is I assume it's a good apology. Turns to address the viewers and bows "Good evening. I am Minnamino Suuichi. We would like to apologize in advance to you if the chapter seems to run a little slow. While this chapter is not as action pack as the last, rest assured, all will be rectified in chapter 9. The IY and YYH group along with the author have talked and we've decided that next chapter Kagome will me going home."

"That's right…. I'm sick of being in the Feudal Era this long. I want to see when I meet the YYH characters." Turns to look at LestatsDarkAngel. "You do realize if you hadn't said a word people would have thought this just to be a IY fic right." YES I KNOW OH I NEED TO WRITE OH VIEWERS FOR GIVE ME!!!!! get's kicked by Yuske "God Damnit all to hell, shut up!! This is not Furaba so stop being a god damn Ritsu Shoma." Kurama's eyes momentarily turn gold. "Yuske do you read that annoyingly sweet little manga?"

"N-No…. Keiko told me about it before." Looks around embarrassedly. Youko slinks over you Yuske "You know they are quite real…in fact…." Whispers all the dirty little things he wanted to do to Hatsu san and co. " I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT SHIT!!!" screamed he as he stomps away with a bright red face. "Awww is wittle Yuske scared of such acts?" "Hey shut the hell up!" Kurama /Youko start arguing with Yuske"hey…..Hey…HEY!!!!!!" everyone looks at LestatsDarkAngel " well I for one would like to apologize once again on the wait. I've finally graduated, and now have to plan for college and other things as well. I hope 27 ½ pages will be enough of an apology for my long absence. This will be the longest chapter I plan on writing. Well have fun reading this and as always

ON WIT THA BLOOD FIC!!!

As she trudged through the forest, Kagome began to wonder if it really was such a good idea to go by her self to find Kouga. She had already battled three different Youkai who had sensed and wanted the jewel, and it wasn't even noon! "Why didn't I listen to them?" she questioned herself. She could only hope she would find Kouga soon. Now…how far away is he…think Kagome think! She recalled Kouga telling her long ago when her and Inu Gumi were passing through, that his den was not far from where they set up camp.

She knew he was ruler of the northern tribe, so obviously she headed north and hoped he would pick up her scent, and come looking for her. Sighing Kagome rested against a tree. "Am I really ready for this? What's gonna happen to me?" Kagome didn't know what to do. She was a little scared of going to the cave, for she didn't know what would happen. She sighed, as she knew. She was born into a life of responsibility, so she would have to face the truth. I'm gonna have be ready. I made a promise to myself to be a better guardian then those before me and that's what I intend to do. I just wish I knew what would happen in that cave.

She wondered what would come when she reached Midoriko's cave…what would become of her life. Would anything change? She was almost too afraid to find out. For it would be far too easy to live in blissful ignorance, forgetting everything that happened and start over as if it was all but a bad dream.

" Inuyasha" she whispered. "Will I ever truly be able to leave you?" Every now and then her mind would storm with thought of him. She thought of his warm golden eyes and soft smile that was only for her " WHY!" she cried, " …why does everything always have to be against us? After this… will we ever find peace? " Gently she noticed a soothing in her soul. Soft calming waves began to wash over her bringing what was left of her spirit to an almost normal state.

Kagome was glad the jewel reached out to her this way. It sensed her pain and recognizing it's guardian it reached out to help. She was still unsure at times of the jewel, but would have to wait later on and see. Sighing from all the thoughts swirling in her mind, she closed her eyes and attempted to clear her head.

Hearing a soft whimper Kagome came out of her musings, instantly alert from the intrusive noise. Pulling herself up she began to move toward the sound. What in the world could it be? Is it something injured? Pushing past a tangled clearing she saw the most beautiful wolf lying on its side in the forest.

"Oh my…" she whispered. She was in awe at the animals' beauty. The wolf was much larger then average and had chestnut brown fur with streaks of rust red. Ice blue eyes which shifted to honey brown that pierced into her own.

This was no ordinary wolf; by the color she could tell this was one of Kouga's. Slowly Kagome approached the ookami youkai. She paused as it growled, giving the animal time to acknowledge her. As soon as the wolf recognized her it wagged it's tail and gave her a small yip.

Kagome smiled as she cautiously approached the wolf. " Hey big fella, who are you" she cooed as she ran her hands over his body checking for injuries. Finding a broken bone by his hind leg, she decided it best if she helped wounded ookami before her. Looking at the wolf she scratched it's head " Hey boy...does Kouga know you're here?" Slowly it shook its head.

Quirking her head to the side she smiled. " Well I'm looking for Kouga too. Wanna look for him together?" she asked at the wolf. The Ookami wagged its tail and licked her hand, as Kagome giggled. " Ok then well let me help you and then we can look for that baka master of yours." Kagome stated as she bent down on her knees to focus.

Glowing a slight blue she rested her hands over the wounded leg. Soon she felt the leg start to rearrange and restore. When it was fully mended she pulled the energy back into herself, making sure it was safely stowed away. Opening her eyes she met warm honey colored orbs that smiled in appreciation. The happy wolf jumped onto Kagome and showed her its thanks with kisses.

Kagome laughed and squealed as the wolf tickled her. " O-Ok t-that's enough." She gasped between giggles. "We-We've got t-to find Kouga." Hearing that, the wolf gently lifted itself from the young miko so as not to hurt her. Sitting up The girl lazily scratched the wolves' head. " You're a bother you know that." The contented wolf just licked her cheek in reply.

Readjusting her strap she pulled the wolf over to see what its name was. I know it's here somewhere she thought as she searched through the wolf's coat. " Found it!" she cried. Finally she found what she was looking for. There underneath the fur near its left front paw was a kanji intertwined with a symbol that said Kati.

" So your name's Kati huh?" She asked as she scratched behind his ears. Cute she thought as she rose to brushed away the dust from her clothes. . Making sure everything was secure she turned around to look at her now blue-eyed companion. " Kati? Lets go." With that the miko turned, as they both began their search for Kouga.

He was close Her aura had been continuously dodging him. So she wants to run does she? A sick chilling smirk formed across his lips as he thought of inventive ways to kill her Oh let her…for she only makes this more enjoyable for me. He was indeed very close in finding the dead onna. Through the forest he noticed the sent of Kagome and an ookami close by.

Why is she here? Hn Nothing she can't handle. He concluded, " Sorry, but you will not interfere!" he hissed to the unaware girl, so far away. the dead onna is mine! His mind screamed as he drove forward to find the miko. Oh how he yearned for this one kill. To relish in the immense amount of pain he would bestow upon her. "Hn…finding the clay bitch will only take me two days…heh lets make it one." With that nothing more could be seen of the hybrid except a speck of black.

Kagome sighed as she wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. They had been traveling for about two and a half hours and from what Kati told her in his yes and no forms of barking, they were almost there. I hope he has the time to help me Kagome was slightly unsure if the Ookami Prince would be able to assist her.

She decided, what will happen will happen. All she knew was that she needed Kouga. He was the fastest demon she knew of besides the one she helped a day or so ago. Why couldn't one of the gifts of being a miko be to fly? She had the feeling he would more likely be willing to kill her slowly then help her. But no matter, she had a job to do and by kami itself she was going to finish it. With new purpose she carried on.

Along the ways out the corner of her eyes she noticed Kati became very still. Turning she looked to see what made her companion stop. " What is it Kati?" she questioned. She did not know what stopped her friend but if it was something of concern she would more then likely be ready for whatever came her way.

Kati pulled the cloth of Kagome's pants. "You want me to go this way huh?" Barking a yes, Kati ran behind Kagome and knocked her off balance causing her to fall. Darting under her, Kati caught Kagome on his back and when he felt she was secure he ran.

Kagome held tight as Kati raced through out the forest. She had a feeling he knew where Kouga was now and went for the quickest way there. She had no idea that Kati could move this fast…but then again…he wasn't a normal ookami youkai. Kagome had figured, long ago that Kati was a special wolf of Kouga's. While he had the same color coat as the rest, the streaks and eyes were different. She would get her answers soon enough.

When Kati kicked it into overdrive Kagome held on for dear life. As she noticed the speed, a sad thought floated through her mind. All this time…I've been the one who's been holding us back. She shut her eyes as she pressed her face into the back of Kati's neck. Could I really be that weak? She wandered.

Her mind then played back to all the times Inuyasha said she was a burden to the group and the way she couldn't take care of herself. Always calling her weak and never able to survive without them, forcefully she broke herself from such thoughts No. she thought I'm not that same girl I was four years ago. I've changed… I can take care of myself now. With those final words of conformation in her head her mind cleared as she held on as Kati made his way.

Kati's ears puckered for a split second as they suddenly changed course. Kagome was wondering if they would stop anytime soon for her legs were beginning to cramp, not to mention she was also worried for Kati traveling this fast for such a long period of time. "Kati! Are we close!" she yelled as the wolf bounded on through the trees. Kagome screamed, as Kati jumped up a tree and leaped over the biggest boulder she ever saw, running straight toward a giant whirlwind.

Kouga was worried. Kati had been missing since before sun break and he still could not find his wolf. Where could that damn mutt be! Screamed his mind as he continued his search for his lost companion. Kouga sniffed the area trying to pick up where the damn wolf went.

" KATI! YOU HAD BETTER BE INJURED OR DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU BECAUSE IF YOU AREN'T YOU WILL BE!" Screamed the frustrated ookami, he hoped Kati was ok. Not many people knew but Kati was special to him. The elders presented Kati to Kouga when he became leader of the northern tribe almost over 300 years ago.

Kouga remembered an area he hadn't checked yet. It was near an old campsite Kagome and the others would use from time to time. Deciding to head over he yelled to Ginta their change of course and ran full speed ahead.

Halfway there, he noticed an aroma of cool rain with a faint hint of strawberries. Kagome he thought. Heading for the direction he caught her the scent, he noticed it was rapidly growing stronger. Why would Inuyasha let Kagome set out this far out of the camp alone? He couldn't figure it out. Deciding to get answers from Kagome, he picked up his pace.

As he was heading full speed towards the scent he noticed a speck of brown and rust out the corner of his eye. Is that…Kati…? " Naw who am I kidding" he thought as he raced down the road. Suddenly he stopped as a dark haired girl riding a wolf came across his view.

"Kagome?" the ookami prince questioned. " Why are you here with Kati?" It was unusual to see the young miko off by herself, not to mention with his wolf as well. Speaking of his wolf he glared his now harsh ice-blue eyes into his. " Kati? Where have you been?" Kouga was pissed that his wolf had been gone for so long but glad to see that he was all right.

Kagome seeing that Kouga was mad, decided to speak up for her newfound friend. "I found him deep in the forest Kouga. He had a broken leg. I told him I wanted to find you so he agreed to help me an…" Gently Kouga silenced her with his finger. " Slow down Kag. You're going a mile a minute!" Smiling gently at her he slowly brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. " I do thank you for aiding my wolf. He's very special to me." The ookami stated.

Kouga smirked, as he looked Kati in the eyes. " I guess I can let ya off this time mutt. Just please be careful next time ok?" turning his attention on Kagome he grew curious. "So what brings you way out here?" he asked the little miko. "Well…" Kagome began. "I came looking for you. I need to know if you can help me get somewhere. I have to get there and be back by late tomorrow." Gazing at his legs she looked into his eyes. "I also have a question for you was well. How are you able to keep your speed without the shards?" This was something that had puzzled her every since she laid eyes on him.

"Well…when I gave you the shards, it turned out that because I had them for so long, the power boost of the shards fused with my own body. Which is how I was able to keep my speed." He explained. Quirking an eyebrow he gazed at her " Happy now?" Kouga watched as Kagome smiled. Something was not quite right with her and he had a feeling it had to do with Inuyasha. What the hell could shit face have done now?

"Well Kag, I have a question of my own." He was going to get his answers. Something didn't feel quite right about this. The only thought he could think of was that her pack died…but if that were so wouldn't he be able to pick up the scent of blood?

"Why do you need to go and why are you here alone with no one with you? If I know Inuyasha, he would never let you come this far by yourself. So what gives?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. Aw damn what have I done now! He knew something was indeed wrong as he smelled the unshed tears clouding Kagome's eyes.

Walking over to her he gently brought her close into a hug as he rested his head upon hers. "Hey it's ok." He told her softly, as he stroked her back. "What ever it is, know that I'll be here for you. You can tell me any time you'd like." He whispered. Tilting her face to meet his, ice blue eyes burned into sapphire. By the sheer intensity alone, the little miko momentarily got lost in their artic storm. "Just know I'm here to listen."

Breaking away from the momentary spell, Kagome rested her head back onto his chest. Should I tell him? Kouga's done nothing more then help me…He really does care about me…could he help me… Kagome sighed. "Kouga?" she whispered into his chest. Slowly she lifted her head and met his eyes with her.

" I'll tell you…but you have to make a promise to me first." She couldn't help but wonder how he would react but it was something that needed to be done. "I want you to promise me …that you will not kill Inuyasha."

Kouga was slightly taken aback. Is a promise like that really necessary? What the hell did that damn mutt do? Kouga nodded his head. "Yes Kagome, I promise. I will not kill him for whatever he's done to you." He reluctantly agreed. Looking in her eyes, "But remember, no matter what he did I'll always be here when you need me."

As the weight of those words washed over Kagome, she cried. Kouga held her gently as he kept her close. Making herself calm down some, she began her story of how Inuyasha tried to kill her out of love, From finding the flower, all the way to leaving him with nothing but a barrier. (I've recapped this story at least once. If u don't remember read chap 6.) As she finished the tragic story, she saw that Kouga's eyes were slightly tinting red.

Reaching over she held his hand, pooling her calming aura around with his. "Kouga…it's ok. I'm fine now…I don't blame him for what happened." She explained. Looking up into his face, she gave him a warm smile. "I'm not gonna lie and say it doesn't hurt…because it does. But I can't blame him. One day I might return to normal…but until that day comes I won't know." Reaching up she grabbed his hair and gave a playful yank. " Understand?" she asked with a smirk.

She was glad that she and Kouga were able to become good friends. He always looked out for her whenever he was near. Even though he had romantic feelings for her, he actually respected her wishes.

About a year and a half back when she explained to him that he was just not the one. He told her he understood, and after that was the beginning of their companionship. Kouga…will you remember me when I'm gone? She knew she would miss him, but maybe he would live long enough to find her on the other side.

Kouga was beginning to see red. The only thing that somewhat tamed him was Kagome's touch. What the hell was that damn mutt thinking! Was the only thing his mind screamed. How could he believe that it was ok? How could he be that much of a baka!

How can she forgive him? Was the main thought that played through his mind.

Tightening his hold, he asked her the one thing he needed to know before fully passing judgement on Inuyasha. " Why? What was his reason if he loved you?" Closing her eyes a sad smile kissed her mouth.

" Why? Because… he was trying to save my life. Kikyo was coming to kill the both of us, for apparently his life was not enough…she also wanted mine. Because she resembled me so, and he loved her and still in a way did. He knew he could never harm her. Also because of what he did to her he would always feel guilt and that he owed her his life. He concluded in his mind, that if me and him, cannot be together in this world, we will be together in another." Sighing she took a breath. " Quite the tragic tale of to star crossed lovers isn't it?"

Kouga wanted to shred the vile bitch to pieces with his claws. If I promised anything I will make her pay He knew that Inuyasha had a simple mind but he didn't know he was that simple! …Inuyasha…how could you give up something so wonderful?

Tenderly he stroked her hair. "Don't worry Kagome, whatever you need me for I'll help you the best I can." He told the young woman in his arms. Kagome hugged him close. "Arigato Kouga Kun." She whispered. Kouga grinned. " Not a problem Miko Chan." Leaning back he tilted his face towards the sun. "So…what is it that you need me for anyway?" he asked shifting down to look at her.

Would he do it? He wasn't busy was he? And it was only for one day. Looking him in the eyes she gave a little half smile. " I want you to take me to the torn down village of the Taijiya's. After that I need you to take me as fast as you can to Kaede's village…I haven't told you yet…but after this trip…I'm going home."

" Ok. I'll take ya no problem. So when are you coming back anyways?" Kouga asked, as he turned to the trail that led to his home. "Oh...Kagome? We need to stop at the den first. I need to check on something before we leave ok?" "Kouga!" she called. "You don't get it." Turning he looked into her eyes. " What do you mean Kagome?" he asked. "I mean when I go home…I'm more then likely never coming back…I have a feeling the jewel wont let me stay here…because…this is not where I belong." She finished quietly. Would she end up hurting him as well? Would it ever stop? She only lowered her head and waited for Kouga's response.

Kouga was quiet. She's leaving? She's leaving me for good? He always thought she would be around forever. How would it be…being without her? Without saying a word all he did was pull her to his body and held her tight. And that was how they stayed, until Kouga broke the silence. "It's all right Kagome. One day if I'm lucky we'll meet again." He told her while giving a halfhearted smile. It hurt. He wouldn't like to himself and say it didn't, while he still had feelings for the bewitching miko, he knew some things may not be meant to be. He only hoped, he lived long enough to see her again.

Ruffling her hair he walked a little past her and stopped, "Kagome, I'll take you. I just need to stop at my den first. I have something I need to check on ok?" Kagome nodded in agreement as she began to walk after him.

Kouga raised an eyebrow at the little miko." Kagome? What are you doing?" Confused Kagome stared at Kouga. Wasn't she supposed to follow? " Uh…I was gonna follow you along with Kati." Before Kagome knew it Kouga had her in his arms, speeding away to the north." If you travel with me, expect to be carried more then part of the way…after all I can't have you wearin out on me, then where would the fun be?" Kagome giggled. Hopefully the road they would travel would be a quick one, for time was ticking away. As the wind whipped through her hair, she snuggled into Kouga's arms as sleep drifted her away.

" Why are we doing this again?" BAM! "Miroku you know why, after all you were the one who agreed to it." Sango yelled as she raised the end of her Hiraikotsu from his head. Glancing at Shippo who was asleep on her shoulder he slightly began to stir. "If you wake him up I promise your gonna feel a hell of a lot more then just my Hiraikotsu." Sango growled as she gently stroked the back of the still sleeping Kitsune.

He knew they were supposed to look after the hanyou… until the next day, when the barrier dissipated. Why does everything always happen to those who continuously suffer? Kami, grant them both peace with the obstacle you have dealt. The houshi prayed within his mind. Some things he just didn't fully understand. He hoped his friends would be ok, for each had their own battles with themselves now, not to mention with each other. Inuyasha would hate himself for what he's done, and more then likely Kagome would find herself once again the causer of pain.

Sighing he rubbed the now tender lump that was rapidly forming on his head. " You right Sango. Lady Kagome asked this of us and I agreed on her behalf. This is what we must do." He stated as he gently took Shippo and rested him on his shoulder. " Let us go Sango…I feel the road we walk is yet from ending now." With that he turned around as the taijiya followed. She only hoped nothing would happen to her sister. Pushing though, they drove on down the path that led to fallen hanyou. The two of them made a promise to the one they loved and they would, for their sake, fulfill it.

Kagome smiled as they made it to the den in almost record time. This was the very reason she wanted her friend to take her. Setting her down Kouga hastily said an apology as he darted off once again to a destination unknown to her, taking Kati along with him. Walking along she wondered exactly where it was her dear friends went, and what was so important that she could not know. It was confusing to say the least. Deciding to calm her mind a little she decided she would watch the children of the pack play.

She was very curious about the youkai children. Mostly she just wanted to see if they were as hyper as Shippo. As she was about to make her way, she was suddenly stopped by someone calling her name. "Kagome nee Chan!" She smiled as she turned toward the men who called her name. There were only two youkai who called her that. Grinning even wider she waved to Ginta and Hakaku (sp?). " Kagome!" They panted as the tried to take in the much-needed air around them. " Are you two ok?" She asked as she watched them slump down. This is probably from trying to follow Kouga all the time.

" So how are you two?" Kagome asked attempting to start the conversation that was bound to happen anyway. Ginta and Hakaku (sp) told her of all the adventures they went on as they followed Kouga and how they had a run in with Sesshomaru, and how they think they were getting stronger from following Kouga. Kagome laughed. They were always so energetic and trying to keep Kouga from trouble…if he would only listen. Ginta, remembering that they had to leave to go hunting for the village, wished her a farewell as they both gave her a quick hug before going their own way.

Kagome watched them disappear into the trees, as she thought about how fun they were to be around. Once again roaming the village she noticed a rather unpleasant smell. Alarmed, Kagome noticed it was her. Going over the last few days Kagome knew she desperately needed to bathe. So where does a girl take a bath around here? She wondered as she now roamed in search of a hot springs. As she looked she failed to notice she was drifting farther and farther away from the den. The young girl was becoming lost in her own thoughts.

In the midst of her pondering, the young miko barely had time to notice or register the rapidly oncoming energy. Kagome felt the fast approaching ki was indeed youki. Right as she saw the intruder descend out the corner of her eye, she unsheathed her Katana Making a deadly sweep that the newcomer barely dogged. Leaping into the air she landed on the youkai's back as she now grabbed the long black hightail. "Youkai who are you" she hissed as she pressed the blade of her sword to his throat.

Suddenly she noticed the high tail in her hand Oh no. she silently begged. Please kami no…. let it be a look alike. Having to know the truth, she tentatively called out his name. "K-Kouga?" Feeling the nod of his head Kagome rushed to remove her self from and checked to see if she hurt her beloved friend.

" Kouga! Oh Kouga I'm so sorry I have no idea that it was you an-" Kouga quieted the little miko. " Hey. It's ok Kagome. It's my fault for coming up to you too fast." He told her as he apologized. " I need to remember you're a fighter now, so you have a fighter's instinct." He stated as he smiled at the embarrassed girl. " I'm proud of the way you handled yourself. It makes me not worry so much, because I know now…you can handle your own." Kagome smiled at the complement " Arigato Kouga"

"Yeah whatever" Kouga said as he rolled his eyes. " So. Why did you come way out here anyway?" Instantly, red begin to stain Kagome's cheeks. The whisper that she let out was so faint that even Kouga had a hard time hearing her. " Sorry Gome, what was that? I couldn't hear you." " I SAID I NEED to take a BATH. Happy now!" She growled. Why couldn't he leave it well enough alone?

Kouga gave a small chuckle. "If that's all you needed you could have said so. Come on let's go and ask one of the bitches. This place is swarming with them." With that Kouga turned to head back towards his home. As he was about to ask her a question he found that she was not following him. Looking at her he quirked his head. " Gome? You ok?" Foolishly he did not see what he had done, and one could only hope he would not be dealt with harshly by the rash miko before him.

"So Kouga, are you too good to know the names of the women in you pack? Or are they so beneath you and worthless that you see not a reason to acknowledge them the way they were meant to be." The anger in her voice at that moment would have made any grown man or youkai cower in fear.

Kouga flinched as he heard her harsh tones. God how much of a baka am I going to be? He remembered then how Inuyasha would call her a stupid bitch and always say she was a worthless ningen. She didn't fully understand Youkai ways. He was always used to calling the female wolves bitches because that's what they were.

"Ka-Kagome? L-Look If you will let me I can explain." He rushed. Kagome was slowly advancing on him and the look in her eyes made clear that it would in no way be enjoyable for him.

Narrowing her eyes she decided she could at least let him attempt to justify himself before she decided to give a punishment. "Proceed." She told him tightly. " Well Kagome…I know you've told me there are dogs in your world. Female dogs are called bitches. Even though we look human…were still very much so animals. I am the alpha male of my pack, and if I do not claim any of the women in our pack, is the only way the males will touch them. But when we say bitch…it's more like a term of endearment. In most cases, every now and then you run into youkai who use it as a demeaning word, but really…if you ever come across a youkai who does not call you bitch purposely in a hateful way…watch them. It means they have some sort of affection towards you."

As Kagome absorbed the information he gave, she realized he was right. Even though they did look human they weren't. They lived by a whole different set of rules. And she wasn't even completely aware of them. Giving Kouga a small smile as a sign of apology she walked up behind him. Without saying a word he grabbed her bag and took her hand, as he led her down the path from where she came.

He was absolutely pissed. The damn onna had eluded him once again, with the help of those damn soul stealers. He did not think she could control such things, for this meant that she would be much more of a challenge to break down. A crazed smirk made their way on his lips once again.

She was going to scream. He could already hear the echo of her cries as he slowly flayed her soft cold white skin in patches from her small frail looking body…oh he was going to take such pleasure in completely and utterly destroying the cursed miko.

The thought of her blood, bathed on the length of his sword brought him to an almost euphoric frenzy for her life. His mind kept playing all the delectable ways to bring about the end of her meaning less existence.

A sadistic smile emerged on his face as his eyes now took on a slightly pink color. No one escapes me and lives…little miko…and you will not be the first. Was the promise in his mind, as he once again rushed to find his fated prey.

Kagome sighed as the steamy water of the hot springs caressed the stress and tension of the last few days out of her system. She once again contemplated the thoughts of the day's events that led her to where she was now. Slowly a small clear jewel fell from the corner of her eye. Why? Why did you have to break everything we built? Lowing her head as the tears came more freely now "Why couldn't you just love me?" she whispered painfully.

Closing her eyes she focused to calm what was left of her broken soul. Turning her eyes up toward the midday sky she thought of things that were to come. Once she reached that cave…what would happen? What would it mean? One thing was harshly clear. She would have to go and accept the cruel reality around her.

That was what scared her the most about this trip. The simple fact that she would have to face and come to terms with that fate has forced upon her. She couldn't imagine her life without her only loyal friends by her side, and nor did she want to. She could only hope that her friends would have the life she hoped… without her.

She knew that one day this day would come. After all…each had a place they were meant to be, and hers was not in this world, the world that became her second home. Once again her thoughts turned toward Inuyasha, the man who stole her heart from the very beginning. She would have to live without him ever being in her life from here on out.

As the weight of that one thought sunk into her mind, Kagome did the only thing she could do. She cried. She cried for the only true friends that she would leave behind, she cried for her one love that was now lost forever and the unfairness of it all. Was what she wanted really all that bad? That the people she loved had to get hurt by it?

Soon she felt a wave of peace washing over her soul, calming her to an extent she never knew. Wave after wave ran over her, gently engulfing the battered miko in its presence. With lazy eyes Kagome gazed upon the jewel, which was now glowing a soft violet. The tama was giving her soul the internal comfort it needed.

The jewel wanted something with her. She could feel it. But what it wanted she was not quite sure. In her minds eye images of a cave and a glowing purple light kept appearing almost as real as life itself. Do you want me to make a wish? As soon as the thought left her mind she felt the excited hum of the jewel.

She knew the jewel was giving her thoughts of what to do, but all of them she could not understand. When you can only feel and see something someone's trying to tell you, everything is not always understood. All she knew was that by finding the cave of the legendary miko, all her problems and questions would be solved.

"Why me? Why did I have to be the one chosen for such a life?" she whispered to the gods. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME? WHY COULDN'T YOU FIND SOMEONE ELSE'S LIFE TO DESTROY! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU! "She shouted angrily to the unfair Kami in control of her life. Breaking down once again her small frame shook as sobs racked her body" Why…me?" she sobbed. Calming down some she looked over it all and she realized why. " Because I was chosen into a life of responsibility." She realized. She knew it all along.

Looking into the clear blue sky her gaze was cast upon the clouds. " I've been given something that's now my life, and this is what I need to accept…or else I'll end up becoming bitter like Kikyo." She spoke slowly. Stepping out of the springs she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. " This is one of the things life has dealt and I have to live with it. Resisting only makes it harder." Giving a dry chuckle, "With my luck I know this will not be the end if it. This is what I have to do"

Steadily she dressed herself in new fighting clothes. They were exactly the same to the ones she had before except the pants were black and the shirt was white. As she packed her things to set out to meet Kouga she cast one final look to the sky. " Fate has named me Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. This is what I have been called to be. But Kagome Higarashi is who I am. Who I am is not Kikyo nor is it the Guardian. I am only me." She spoke softly to herself. At that moment Kagome felt content with everything that could happen. Is this what I was suppose to do? Accept the jewel and myself? As she thought of it, it made sense.

Kikyo came to her demise, because she saw the jewel as a burden. She longed to be a normal woman and leave her life as a miko. Because she did not accept what she had to do and what she was she lost sight of who she was. This was the beginning of her down fall. The tama wanted to be sure I would not follow the same path.

Kagome was not fool enough to believe that this was what the jewel wanted all along. No. She knew that it had something much, much more in store for the young miko. Whatever it was, she would find out when she reached the cave. Whatever it is you seek, we all will find out soon enough. Kagome thought. Pulling her hair into a hightail, she strapped on Hiraikotsu. Giving the beautiful hot springs one last look, she rushed on to find Kouga. She had something important to do and time was of the essence.

Kagome found Kouga perched on a large stone over looking a lake. Mischief shone in Kagome's eyes as a thought entered her mind. Quickly shielding her aura and scent, Kagome swiftly walked behind the unsuspecting ookami. Satisfied she was still undetected, Kagome lined her hand up with Kouga's back pulling a safe about of energy into her hand that she knew would not hurt him.

Leaning slightly towards his sensitive ear, she dropped her spell at the last moment. "KOUGA!" she screamed as loud as she could into his ear while giving him the gentle blast into his back. Kagome laughed as the mighty wolf leader flew into the lake, sputtering and splashing. After gaining his water senses he glided over to the shore. Seeing his pouty expression Kagome nearly doubled over " K-Kouga!" was the only words she could get out before laughter overrode her senses.

She thought she could get the best of me? As a devious smile moved across his lips, Kouga walked twards the unsuspecting miko. Before Kagome could even comprehend what happened, Kouga scooped her into his arms and spun her around. Kouga flashed her a toothy grin as he slightly tightened his hold. " Kagome...you seem a little warm are you ok?" Confusion was written all over Kagome's face. " Warm? Kouga I'm n-" Kouga cut her off. " I think you are so let's get you cooled off," he stated as he ran over to the edge of the lake.

"Kouga n-" Kagome screamed as he threw her into the lake. It was now his turn to laugh at the tricky miko…that is until she rose out of the water. At that point Kouga's chest wound up caught in his throat. He was mesmerized as the water slowly rolled down her body and the way her shirt clung hugging every curve. He was speechless.

He failed to notice the devilish smirk that played across her lips. " Oh Koooougaaaaaaa" she called sweetly. At that point Kouga knew he was in deep shit and he was going to get it. He watched at Kagome went through different stances on the water's edge as every nerve in his body screamed for him to run. As he looked up he found out exactly why.

A large wave rose from behind the miko, who was controlling the water. Kouga waited to late. As he began the run the wave crashed down upon the poor wolf pressing him into the now muddy earth. Kagome giggled at the imprint he made into the ground. Hmm…maybe I went to far? She wondered as Kouga wearily got up from his life-sized hole.

"I'm getting to old for this." He stated as he swiftly cracked his back. Washing off the dirt he quickly rejoined Kagome. " Are you ready now? If we hurry without any stops we can make it by if not a little before sunrise." Kagome nodded as she followed the ookami, while Kati traveled behind them.

Gazing into the sky he saw that in two hours or so in would grow to become dark. I hope she's ok Miroku glanced to where Shippo and Sango were fast asleep. It was his turn to guard them for the night. His gaze fell upon companion. How could you let someone like her go? Tomorrow would be the day, the day he could get answers himself. "What will you do now that she'll be gone Inuyasha?" He whispered softly.

He was worried for his friend. While he may have made an irrational idiotic mistake, he was still worried nonetheless. Sighing he rested against and old tree. He closed his eyes and let the events of the last to days wash over him.

It was then he realized tomorrow…after tomorrow…there would no longer be a Kagome in their lives. No more kind smiles, no more long talks and questions of the future, no one to give him the help and guidance in his pursuit for Sango, and most importantly…no more Kagome to love and hold, followed by his thoughts of Inuyasha, then Sango. "How will I cope without seeing your smiles any more?" He whispered brokenly. At that moment Miroku did the one thing he never thought he would do since his father died. He cried.

Slowly soft delicate arms moved around his neck, as a head rested on his shoulder. Miroku gently grabbed the body behind him and whirled her into his lap. Pure shock was written across her face, as he softly pulled her into his arms. At that moment he did nothing but cry.

Sango ran her fingers through his hair as she rubbed circles on his back. No words were ever spoken. Only silent comfort was given among twin hearts. As Miroku calmed, he just held her. He wanted this moment to last for all eternity. Why is I can never tell you what I feel? Were the words that ran through his mind, as he caressed her back. Gently she broke the spell and lifted herself up. Bending down she placed a kiss on his forehead as she walked away. I know how you feel…Miroku

Slowly she turned to look at the houshi who had secretly stolen her heart all those years ago, with the help of Kagome. "How will we ever be able to live without you?" was her sorrowed whisper to the night. Why? Why would Kami place this situation on our hearts knowing it would be this painful?

Gently she eased the sleeping Kitsune off the cold earth and into her arms. Pulling back the outer layer of her sleeping mat, she hugged him close as she covered them up, desperately wishing to forget the upcoming day. Kami…if there is a way for this to play a happy ending…then please…do so…if not ease our hearts of this pain… was the final prayer in her mind as sleep gently embraced her.

As they pressed on Kagome could see it was almost morning. Kouga said it would be about a half an hour before they get there. Just a little more…and I'll…make it. That one thought was the only thing that kept her going. She was thankful for the two hours Kouga carried her. During that time she was able to get a nap. It was the battle that happened when she woke that drained her.

FB

Kouga was racing towards the village at high speed. He smiled at the precious cargo he carried. It wont be long now. Kouga moved with a swiftness that most would envy. Taking great care not to wake the passenger in his arms, Kati came around in front with a warning growl telling Kouga something was coming this way.

As soon as he was informed, a great ugly oni came forth. It sensed the power of the jewel and was determined to have it at all cost. " Ookami…give me the power which I sense you have." It bellowed. Kouga snarled at the disgusting look creature. " Not on your life." He hissed. It was then the oni noticed the girl in Kouga's arms. Overcome with a sense of lust it had a new object of his desire.

" How much for the girl? I see you have fine taste for a dirty wolf. Give me the girl…she'll make an excellent bed slave, but if she proves she cannot be broken she can always be made into a stew." As he lengthened his gaze he found that she was the power he sought. " Ah so the ningen onna is what holds such power? Then there is negotiating…the girl will me mine." The oni boasted.

Kouga was seething. He was trying hard to control his inner youkai, for he could feel the red bleeding into his eyes. Kati growled beside him, ready to join his master in battle in a seconds notice. "You think you have the power to get this girl? You stand not a chance against me. You will not harm or break her." He growled. "Kati? Protect her at all cost. Keep her away from here. And under no circumstances are you to turn back." With that he placed Kagome securely on Kati's back. The moment she was secure he bolted off into the thick of the forest to protect the girl that his master loved.

"You think that hiding her will keep her from me? Then you obviously must still be a pup. No one can stand against me you disgusting dog." The oni sneered. Kouga ran full speed towards the oni, before darting behind to deliver a swift blow to the back of the head. " Time to put yer money where your mouth is you sack of shit!" he yelled as he landed to the ground.

Picking himself, he gave a dry chuckle. " You are strong I'll give you that…but not strong enough for me!" He yelled as he slammed his arm downward in an attempt to crush the ookami. As it noted it could not get a good shot because of Kouga's speed, it smiled as it realized one thing the ookami could not dodge.

" You think your speed will help you?" he asked as his enormous being began to glow a soft yellow. " That will be your downfall. For how can you dodge what is quicker then you?" At that moment long thin needles launched themselves from his massive body.

As Kouga saw the projectiles come for him, all his attempts were in vain. While he dodged nearly all, one made his way into Kouga's arm, spearing it to his side, this one was the biggest of them all. It was then that Kouga let out a pain filled howl.

Kagome awoke to the sound of an agonized howl. Who was that? She wondered as she looked around to see Kati on high alert. Wait…where's Kouga? As the slight smell of blood wafted through the trees, she immediately knew something was amiss. "Kati where's Kouga?" she asked. Not knowing where her friend was was making her quite distressed. It was then she decided to feel out for Kouga's ki. The moment she got a lock she rushed to where her companion was, for she would not let his life be lost on account of her.

As she came across the clearing, she saw Kouga, trying his best to make due, with only one useable arm. When she saw him fall it was then she saw the most disgusting oni she'd ever seen. It was mammoth, and grotesque. Muddy brown, colored it all over, and where there should have been lips was nothing but a jagged rip. It's arms and legs were like stumps, but moved with a remarkable swiftness. As she saw into it's mouth only rows and rows of jagged sharp teeth were homed there. The only thing on it's body was a thin cloth that covered the front and back of his lower body. He truly was in all meaning of the word revolting.

As Kagome saw the beast prepare to deal a final blow, it was then her battle senses kicked in. Running full speed, for the disfigured creature she unhooked the giant youkai bone and raised it over her head, pooling her power into her massive weapon. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted as she leapt into the air. As the creature saw her it was then she could see the lust in his eyes and growing arousal, which seemed to be targeted for her. Enraged by this, she pulled even more power into her boomerang, as she launched it down with a vengeance " Hiraikotsu!" She roared as the glowing blue weapon seared its way to its oncoming target.

Kagome watched with morbid fascination as her weapon severed the oni in two without any trace of it left on her Hiraikotsu. Sliding back from the force of the bone, she strapped it on as she glared at the disgusting creature before her. The oni laughed as Kagome watched. Ready for anything the deceptive demon might do. "Onna you think that will stop me?" He questioned, while laughing once again. " You underestimate the power I possess." He sneered. At that moment the severed flesh of his torso began to stretch. It was reaching for his lower body, which was still standing. " Ha! Now you know you cannot defeat me, give up girl…and I wont be too rough when I take you to my bed."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "The only thing you possess is that you have a big mouth!" she fumed as her eyes glowed a light blue. She then began to move into a different number of stances, calling and manipulating her powers into a form, as a glowing light, swirled above her. As the form grew into shape, it then stood before the oni a gargantuan tiger.

The oni for the first time, feared for his life. She's a miko! But…no! Were the frantic thoughts in his mind as he felt his end coming soon. Kagome stared at the repulsive creature in front of her. "You are a poor excuse, not worthy of the name Youkai. You disgrace yourself and your race. You damage what is not yours. You are truly evil. For that you die." As those last words left her lips, the tiger bounded upon the oni. The only sounds that could be heard were his pain filled screams as the holy beast ripped his body from flesh and bone, leaving nothing but ash behind.

The tiger gave a mighty roar as it turned back into its mistress. Kagome ran to Kouga's side. " Are you ok?" she asked? The moment she saw the needle she knew he wasn't. It went straight threw his arm, pinning it to his side. If she were going to help at all…she would have to remove the pin.

"Kouga? I have to remove the pin…I just want you to brace yourself because this is really going to hurt." Giving a curt nod the brave wolf demon readied himself as Kagome pulled out the pin. Letting out nothing but a grunt, it was over.

Quickly Kagome worked, enveloping them in the glowing blue light as she worked on reconstructing his arm and side. By the time she was finished she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. As she looked at her work everything basically was good as new.

"Are you ok now Kouga?" she asked as she looked over again for other major injuries. "Hey I'm ok, nothing this body couldn't handle." He said as he gave a weak smile. "Although I must say, pretty snazzy moves back there." Mentally he chuckled Always full of surprises aren't you? Satisfied that what was left his youkai blood could handle the three of then packed up once again.

"Kagome are you ok?" he asked as he noticed she was indeed quite pale. Giving him a warm smiled as she took his hand, "I'm ok Kouga just a little tired from everything earlier." Nodding in understanding, he looked at her once again. "Want me to carry you?" he offered. As tempting as it sounded she relined. She knew his arms was still recovering and would not burden him. So with that the three of them started there way once again to the Taijiya's.

End FB.

Now Kagome was weary, but she hid it well. The usage of all the power drained her physically. And of course this would be the perfect time to run out of the energy balls that Miroku helped her make the night before she left. It's always my luck isn't it? She thought, even thought she was tired she was determined to make it on her own.

"Kouga…you said it would be about a half an hour right?" She asked She needed to know how long it would be, she didn't know if he had all his strength yet so she insisted she walk. She was slightly getting dizzy and knew she should stop, but they were so close…when she got there…then she could give out if her body wanted, but not until they reached the village.

"Yea should be, if we keep our pace we'll get there in about half an hour to an hour tops." He stated. Looking back he noticed that she had grown even paler then before. "Kagome are you sure your all right? Really it's no problem, me carrying you." He had a feeling she was over doing it, but as always she was too stubborn to listen.

Softly he gave a chuckle, I think sometimes she forgets she's human. He thought, because she always tried to do more then she could do, and somehow would find a way to do it. Kagome gave him soft smile. "I'm ok Kouga! Geez stop worrying so much!" she playfully ridiculed. Giving her a smile, he winked as he stuck out his tongue and turned back around pushing them on.

She gazed into the sky as she thought of what might happen…Inuyasha once again made his way into her mind. Even though it had only been yesterday it happened, she wanted to forget. Moving on she gave a heavy sigh. Will it always hurt like this? She wondered slightly placing a hand over her heart. She knew only time would tell; she just hoped he would be all right, and Kikyo get whatever it is she deserved, for Karma worked like that. That's why she tried to make all the things she do, good things.

As they were halfway through the forest, Kagome felt a warmness in her chest, slowly growing into excitement. The further they went the more excited the feeling would grow. Something was pulling her. She could feel the nagging tug in the back of her mind, urging her to move onward. She noticed a soft light and saw that the tama was glowing. She now knew it was the jewel. It wanted her to go.

Kagome closed her eyes and focused, soon she heard faint whispers. She felt the urgency they held in their voices, and they wanted her to hurry. She knew she had to get there and get there fast, and speed walking just wasn't cutting it. The warmness in her chest increased to an almost burning sensation, as if something had to be let out.

Kagome thought she would go crazy if she didn't find a release soon. I gotta get this out of me… she thought. Desperate she did the first thing that crossed her mind. Kagome broke into an all out run. "How about a race Kouga? Beat me n get a kiss!" Giving him a wink Kagome kept on going and Kouga saw nothing but a blur.

Once she started running she felt as if nothing in this world could stop her. The sensation she felt was beyond anything she's ever known. As they warmth increased she felt as if she didn't move she would die, so she moved to a speed that was almost inhuman, desperate to rid herself of this feeling.

"Hey Kagome!" he yelled as he came up behind her. He was trying to let her win but the race flew out of his mind as he saw her run. Something was up and the only way to find out was to catch her and make her stop running. As they were running he saw her move farther and farther away from him. Time to kick it into overdrive. He thought as the giant whirlwind formed around him. I'm commin Kagome. He swore as he disappeared into the night.

Before Kagome knew it she was there. The moment she feet touched the soil, the feeling left as if it'd never been there. Suddenly the jewel pulsed and Kagome's legs burned from all the running. She stumbled her way through the town following whatever it was that guided her through the village, leaning on walls from time to time for support. I know it's here somewhere. She thought. She wondered how close she was, the cave was here, she could feel it.

"Come to me." She whispered into the night. "Guide me to find that which I seek." She prayed to the strange force that was helping her. She didn't know when or how but her body moved, left and right, straight and back, where all the directions she moved. Finally she felt a holy presence and saw the mouth of the cave; she realized that her journey was halfway over. At that moment she body gave out as she fell to the cold earth of the floor. I…made it. Was the only thought in her mind, as a wave of darkness gently lulled her to deep sleep.

IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!

This is (Hopefully) going to be the only chapter I write this long. I want to thank you once again for putting up with me. Hopefully you'll review and also I am going to start betaing for the girl. She's given me 4 or 3 chapters so far. It's a self-insertion. I've never written one of those before so wish me luck cuz I don't know how those things really go. Chapter 9 is coming nicely so hopefully it wont be as long of a wait as this one.

Be save and remember

REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO FASTER ;-)

JA NE!


	9. Going home Finally!

Runs to Ryukotsusei a copy of Chapter 9 "F-For the protection of you hair and Hiei withdrawals." (Those of you who do not get this read the review for this story at AFF. Titled "Nameless") HELLO AGAIN!!!! I know it's been a wait for this and thank you those of you who've put up with me  well… It's finally here! Dances in a circle hehe this is going to be one of my fav chapters besides chapter 4  I ran into another notebook problem and it got lost. Bows head in shame yes yes I know I'm horrible. But I did find it again, and also yes I know I promised to have it done a lot sooner but I'm trying to get use to college…I took a Japanese class and OMG its crazy! Baka teacher moves to fast  …it really makes me miss High School…oh well enough ranting hehe sounds the drum rolls and now…. as I always say…

(THIS CHAPTER WILL BE REVISED!!!…I'm sending it to you know because you've waited an awful long time so I owe it to u)

ON WIT DA BLOODY FIC!!!!!

Title: Going home…finally!

WARNING: BURTAL VIOLENCE UP AHEAD. U R WARNED!

Darkness…all she could see was darkness. Thick curtains of black were all that could be seen. She was lost, unable to find her way. Slowly a bright silver light laced with red outshined the darkness.

She looked and saw it was coming from her left. A tall figure with long silver hair stood there. As she was about to ask his name, a blinding blue light blared. As she looked to her right she saw a figure there as well. Then there was a third light that burned a fire red from behind.

The three together helped her find her way as she turned to thank them; she found she was alone, once again. The three men were gone then faintly she heard someone call her name.

"…Kagome?"

Groggily she opened her eyes. "K-Kouga?" she questioned tentatively. Relief spread throughout his face as he smiled at the young girl. "About time you woke up." He said, sighing as he leaned back. "If you ever do that again I'll kill you." He stated as he growled at her too exhausted to do anything.

Kagome smirked as she stuck her tongue out at the Ookami prince. "Love you too brat." She bantered. Kouga merely rolled his eyes as he shifted. "Whatever."

Kouga looked around as his eyes rested on the cave that was not too far away. "So what are you going to do now?" he questioned as his gaze still fell onto the cave. Kagome looked at him as she too followed his stare. "I finish what I came here to do." She answered. This was it. After this there was no turning back, she would make her wish and then she would hurry home. The last thing she wanted to face on her way back was Inuyasha.

Slowly she rose from the ground and stretched her weary body. As she turned, her eyes once again met with the cave. Can I do this? Is this really what I want to do? She couldn't help but wonder what the outcome of this decision would be.

Kouga saw the unsure ness in her eyes. Tenderly he pulled her into a hug from behind, and just held her. "Kagome, I know you are uncertain, but remember…you are a great Miko. You've done everything that Kikyo couldn't and more. You've learned how to live your life with the responsibility of duty…you've loved and lost. But through it all you've stayed strong and pure in soul…"

Gently Kouga turned her eyes toward his. "Kagome…you are one of the most amazing people I've ever known…I know I shouldn't say this…but if I could, I'd have taken you for my mate long ago…because my feelings for you have not changed, but I respect you and the relationship I have with you now too much to damage it."

With a sad smile he gave her a small push towards the cave. "Now go…do what you came here to do. You have a future waiting for you." Kagome flashed him a real smile and walked in front of the cave. Giving Kouga one last look she walked through the barrier.

Inside the cave was dark. Kagome once again heard the voices, leading her through the darkness. Soon she felt a presence and she knew she was here. She saw the preserved figure of Midoriko in the jaws of the Youkai she was battling. She gazed at the jewel that hung from her neck. The fight is going on still…. she thought as she unhooked the jewel from her neck.

Kagome gently fell to her knees and closed her eyes as she held the Shikon no Tama. There she called on the power of the jewel. "I Kagome…Guardian of the Shikon no Tama call forth the spirit of Midoriko…To give me guidance as I make the final wish…"

As soon as the words left Kagome's lips, the tama began to pulse. A purple light began to shine as a pale green one underlined it. As the green light grew a sudden flash of blinding green light filled the place, forcing Kagome to look away. As the light dimmed, Kagome looked and saw a beautiful young woman with long black hair and soft eyes gaze her way. "Midoriko?" she asked timidly. The spirit wore the traditional miko Hakama and Houri (sp) and gave a soft smile as she saw her. "Hello Kagome."

Kagome bowed before the Ancient Miko. "Hello Midoriko-Sama" she replied as she rose. Midoriko smiled. "Please Kagome, Midoriko will do just fine." She said. Kagome grinned, "As you wish Midoriko." Slightly her grin faded as she remembered her task. "Midoriko…I want to know something…when I make my wish on the jewel…will the jewel send me back for good…or will I be able to return here?" Midoriko sighed as she sat on a nearby boulder.

"Kagome sit with me." As Kagome joined her she answered her question. "Kagome…the jewel will send you back…. you …are not from this time. Your home is in the future. You were never meant to come here. But I am glad you did." Midoriko smiled as she stroked Kagome's long silky thick black hair. "You have become a fine young miko…greater then even that of Kikyo. Also do not ever compare yourself with that girl again. You are capable of things she couldn't even imagine. You will see in time. While this loss will be a hard one on you, you will grow from these experiences."

Kagome nodded as she tried to take in what Midoriko said. She knew she had to leave her friends…but a small part of her prayed that she wouldn't. Life would be so much harder without them, but it turns out she didn't have a choice. Kagome sighed as she looked to the roof of the cave. "There are evil souls in the jewel…. do they have any effect on the outcome of a wish?" Midoriko smiled once again. "Finally someone smart enough to ask the right question. Yes Kagome the other souls in the jewel can alter a wish…even if it was pure in intention."

Kagome brought her eyes level with the great miko before her. "So, I have to be very careful with my wording of the wish then don't I?" She asked as she stood from the small boulder that held them both. "Yes Kagome. You have to be very careful. I do not know what the other souls can do to your wish. So it's best to be safe."

With those words in mind Kagome thought. How long she stayed there thinking she couldn't say. Finally she came up with a wish she hoped would make everything ok. "Midoriko…I know what I want to wish for now." She told the great miko. Midoriko nodded as she watched the young girl before her, curious as to what her outcome would be.

Kagome grabbed the glittering orb and held it in her hands. The young Miko then focused on all the power of the jewel, drawing it forth. "I wish that those who fought in the trying battle with Naraku find the happiness that they desire and have what they most need, and their happiness last through all of their generations to come, and that the Shikon no Tama and I become one, so that no one will ever use the jewel again and that it can be protected and not be misused, and those with evil hearts and intentions can never find it," Was the final wish; as the tama began to glow even brighter.

Kagome watched at the Jewel rapidly began to pulse. The light that shone from the jewel had brightened to an almost intolerable quality. The swirling pattern of the glow was almost chaotic. A blinding burst of purple light filled the cave and beyond as Kagome looked away.

As Kagome's eyes cleared she saw the jewel rising in the air. Like grains of sand, the jewel began to dissolve and drift toward the miko who made the wish. As the remnants of the jewel reached Kagome a purple glow overcame her body as the jewel made itself one with her, until the end of time.

Kagome noticed the power boost she felt as the jewel entered her body. What is this feeling? This will be the last time you hear our voice Guardian. We have become one…for all time. You have released the souls of the tama and we are thankful. We can now move on into the next life.

What will happen to me now? Will there be changes now that we are one?

We are not sure what changes will take place with us. You will have the wish you have asked…but be warned child…while you shall be given your wish…your wish will come with a choice… if the choice is made it will end up in great happiness…or it will cause pain to others and drive a wedge between.

Wait… what do you mean? Who will I hurt? What choices will be made?

We have said all we can. We give you the gift of immortality; you will always be our guardian for you have served us well. It is now time for us to fully merge. We thank you and know that we will protect you as well…for you are now us and we are you…protect us well…Kagome…

With those words said the Purple glow that rested above her skin grew brighter as it encased her body, swirling in a rapid speed, shielding her from view. As the glow began to fade Kagome was found sitting still, as she forced herself to accept the changes that had just taken place.

Midoriko walked over and sat by her side. "You should be proud of yourself Kagome. No one can use the jewel now, without your say so. Be glad." The sacred spirit placed her hands softly by her head, as they begin to glow. Light poured into Kagome, in waves as Midoriko muttered an incantation. As the light dissipated Midoriko smiled as Kagome's eyes grew.

"I…I know so much! How did you go around with this much Power?" Kagome asked in bewilderment. Midoriko chuckled as she helped Kagome stand. "The times I lived there was great need for protection. Believe it or not Youkai and Ningens are getting along better then they were when I was still alive."

"… I have given you my knowledge and my power. If there was ever anyone who deserved it it's you. For you…you have been unselfish, and for that Kagome, I give you this gift. You have made us proud." Kagome reached out as Midoriko's body began to disappear. "You will do well and remember…I'll always be here to guide you." With that her body faded away into the distance. "Goodbye Midoriko…" she whispered as she made her way outside the cave and into the light.

The minute Kouga laid his eyes on her Kagome was swept off her feet and into the tightest, most bone-crushing hug she'd ever experienced. "K-Ko-ga- C-C-Ca-n't B-Breath!" she gasped as she felt the dizziness growing in her head. Letting her go he then noticed the change. "K-Kagome? What happened to you?"

Kouga noticed the changes in Kagome. Her long black hair had two dark blue streaks on each side and her sapphire eyes now had flecks of purple, green, and silver. She had gained an inch in height. And her nails had a slightly claw like look to them, but looked normal if you didn't really notice, other then that…she didn't look too different.

"…Kouga? What are you talking about?" Curiosity taking its toll, she reached into her bag and pulled out a mirror. Kagome looked in amazement as she saw the changes in her appearance. The change she liked the most was her eyes. She'd never seen eyes that were so captivating on a human before…with the exception of Miroku…it was still a wonder to her that his eyes were purple. She smiled as she put the mirror away.

"I like the changes Kouga. The jewel told me chances might happen…but know wa-," Kagome's eyes widened a bit as Kouga's exasperated voice. "What in the Kami's name are you talking about and WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THAT CAVE?"

Kagome very calmly sat the Ookami prince down, explained and told him everything. "So you see Kouga, that's what happened and why I have these…changes." The Miko finished softly. Kouga furrowed his brow. "Kagome…are you sure this was wise? Do you really think you can handle this much power?" he questioned hesitantly. He was worried for the little miko.

Kagome held his hand as she looked into his eyes, "Kouga…I am not the ones who failed before me, nor am I the weak little girl I was when I first traveled here." Gently she bopped him on the head, "I'm stronger now ya baka." She said as Kouga softly smiled. Standing up she offered her hand, which Kouga grubbily accepted. "C'mon. I have work to do."

Kagome needed to reach home before Inuyasha caught wind. It was only a matter of time before he awakened now and she needed to hurry. Gathering what she only needed, she held Kouga in a tight hug. "If I don't see you on the other side…I want you to know I love you…and settle down. I want to see you happy Kouga." She whispered as she buried her face in his shoulder

Kouga gently ran his claws through her hair. This girl had become more important to him then anything he'd ever known. As he thought of the fact that he might never see Kagome again, a long tear fell from the corner of his eye as he held her close. Slowly he let her go and placed a small kiss on her forehead. As he watched her walk away after petting Kati, a question burned in his mind. "Kagome!" he called as he watched her turn around. "I need to know."

"If Inuyasha had never interfered…would we…would you and I have had a chance?"

Kagome smiled sadly as she looked into his pleading ice blue eyes. "If Inuyasha left me alone…yes…it would have been you Kouga. Maybe one day in another life…you will get the chance you deserve." With that Kagome walked toward Kouga, a timid look across her face, gently she lifted herself and pressed her lips against Kouga's in the sweetest of kisses.

As she broke away, she whispered softly in his ear. "Remember me…for I will always remember you…my dear friend."

Kouga softly brushed his fingers against his mouth as he watched her race for the well. I'll always remember you…my koi. As that thought drifted through his mind, he walked towards the road that led him home. Kagome wanted him to be happy and that's what he would do. He was going to honor his lunar promise. With that Kouga was off.

He was close. By now he could practically smell her fear. He had her running and he knew he would catch her soon. The look in his eyes was a promise of death and pain. He paused a moment to catch the sent of the dead miko. A sadistic smile graced his angelic face. He would make her wish she were in hell. With that he raced on the catch his cursed prey.

Kagome ran with the speed of the wind as she race towards the well. She wanted to try to make it back so she could say goodbye one last time. The miko sighed in frustration as she pushed herself near her limits. She slowed down as she felt an enormous youki heading her way.

She ducked down and skidded over as she avoided a deadly set of claws. Kagome glared as she looked into a cold set of amber eyes. Positioning herself in a slightly defensive stance, she met his gaze head on. "Good evening Sesshomaru. Do you always try to maim and kill those who happen to be passing by or is there a reason your trying to…detain me?"

His regal figure stood there as he displayed perfection beyond words. A bored look was cast upon his face as he stared off in the distance, while his hand dripped with glowing green poison.

"Ningen have you forgotten your place among those above you? My brother's wench you truly are." He spoke as he held her eyes, never dropping his gaze.

His nose twitched as he noticed there was a faint smell of blood on her…his brother's blood. His eyes narrowed as he glared her way once again. "Onna, answer carefully or forfeit your life. Why is the scent of my brother's blood on your hands?"

Kagome sighed as she looked defiantly into his eyes. "You smell his blood because I was merely defending myself from his confused state of mind on the concerns of love, which was corrupted by an undead miko." She answered as ice covered every word.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as a look of annoyance rested on his fine features, as he raised one delicate eyebrow. "Who gave you the right to slay my brother? That privilege was mine and mine alone. A Ningen such as you should not have interfered."

Kagome's eyes were set ablaze as his words pierced her. "How could you think of killing him as a sport? He is your family. You should be helping each other. The fact that he is Hanyou should not matter in the least! Maybe if you would get your useless ass from your high and mighty horse and actually use the thing you possess called a brain, you would see that!" She yelled at the mighty Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. While her energy began to expand around her.

A look of pure surprise graced his face. He could not believe this human woman raised her voice and was angered, not to mention the power she held. As he began to open his mouth to speak, he was cut off by a shrill girlish cry that assaulted his ears, as a blur came crashing into Kagome.

"Kame!" the blur cried as it latched itself to her waist. Kagome laughed as she held the small figure before her. "Hello to you to, Rin." She stated to the adorable girl securely molded to her middle. The little girl smiled as Kagome ran her fingers through her soft thick hair. "Rin is happy to see Kame and Lord Sesshomaru play! Can Rin play too? Rin also missed Kame very much."

Kagome patted the girls head as lifted them both up. "I am sorry Rin. We were not playing we were…talking." She explained to the charming little girl in her arms.

The Inu-youkai was becoming very annoyed at how well his charge was interacting with the miko. How would they have met without him knowing first? "Rin." He stated coolly as she little girl looked at him and slowly slid from Kagome's arms and walked a few steps towards him. "Hai Sesshomaru-Sama?" she asked softly. "How do you know this woman?" The Taiyoukai inquired. He did not like being left in the dark and choose to rectify it.

Rin smiled and latched onto his leg. "Rin was scared and in trouble, cuz a mean youkai was gonna eat Rin! Rin ran and screamed, because Jaken wasn't there to help Rin because Rin lost him, and Rin forgot where she left Ah and Un. Kame ran and stopped the bad demon and saved Rin. Then we played and Kame showed Rin how to make flower necklaces!" Rin raced to finish in one breath, as she beamed at her new friend. "Rin wants to be like Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kame."

Sesshomaru stared at the puzzling miko before him. "As a result of things, this Sesshomaru thanks you for protecting my charge." Kagome was stunned. He actually knows how to say thank you? And the sky isn't falling?

Kagome smiled as she tilted her head. "Think nothing of it." She said. "You have a real treasure there. Guard her well, for she will be one of the greatest things in your life." Kagome gazed at the beautifully spirited little girl. "Be good for Lord Sesshomaru ok?" The little girl nodded as she jumped up and down. "Rin will be good! Rin will be as good as Rin can possibly be!" She beamed.

Kagome smiled as she ruffled her hair. "Well. I'll be off. Your brother will awaken soon and I want to avoid a scene." As she turned around, she felt a light tugging on her leg. "Kame? Can Rin and Sesshomaru-Sama come too?"

Kagome sighed as she lifted the little girl into her arms. "I'm sorry Rin, but I have to go home. Once I do…you will never see me again, for my home can not be found without powerful magic." The little girl lifted her head, pouted, and clung to her as tight as she could. "Rin does not want her friend to leave. Will Rin's friend forget Rin?" she asked sadly as her soft brown eyes began to glisten.

Kagome thought and smiled, as she knew what to do to make the separation easier for the little girl. "Rin…I have something for you." She told the little girl as she sat her down while ignoring the pointed look from the youkai lord behind her.

Kagome held her hands together as a bluish purple light shone in her hands capturing the attention of the mystified little girl. As the light flickered it began to dim, and all that was left was a doll and a silver bracelet with three charms.

"Wow!" exclaimed the little girl. Kagome chuckled as she motioned for the small child to come toward her. "Rin…this doll is for you. It will never age or get dirty. So you can keep it always and if you squeeze its tummy or hand it will talk to you."

Rin stared in amazement at the beautiful doll in her hands. It had dark black hair in a high tail with two soft locks fall on the sides of her face. Black loose pants and a red tank top with an R scrawled across the front with a silver crescent moon in the background. Rin hugged the doll for all she was worth. "Rin loves it very much!" she cried as she held the beautiful doll.

Kagome smiled s she held out the silver bracelet. "Rin…this is for you. So that whenever you're in trouble you have help to come save you. All you have to do is pull on of the charms. The dragon will fight any monster and always keep you safe. The winged fox will take you safely to any location you wish. The chibi Inu-youkai, anytime you're lost and alone or afraid, he will help you, guide you, and be the friend you need." She whispered as she fastened the delicate metal over the girls' wrist.

"No one can ever take this from you as well. Also once Lord Sesshomaru touches it, he will be able to tell immediately you location and if your in trouble or not, since Jaken proves to be unreliable. She said with a small smirk. Pulling the girl into a hug, she grinned as she sat her back down. "Take care ya hear?" with that Kagome was gone leaving the Taiyoukai and his charge be hind.

She was running. Never had she encountered anything like this before. A constant sense of dread was overtaking her being. Something was coming for her. She had never felt a magnitude of power like this before. It was nearly frightening. She only ran because she had an objective that day.

The dead miko sighed as she called on the aid of her Soul Stealers. She had to hurry for Inuyasha and Kagome. They would both be hers. She frowned as she thought of the retched girl. A constant reminder of what she use to be. It annoyed her to no end that the girl was having a better live then she ever lived…and the only way to make her the same, as she was to kill her.

The priestess allowed a grim smile to play across her ice-cold lips. She would have her soul and her would-be- lover in hell, where she belonged in eternal darkness. All she had to do was race with the evil that hunted her and she would be damned if anything stopped her from claiming what she deemed as hers.

Miroku sighed as he made his way to the barrier. Holding up a hand he felt it was only to be an hour or so before it wavered and it's captor would be free. Turning his head he walked towards Sango. "Are you ready for this day?" he asked gently. "Kagome is leaving. Do you know how you will say your goodbye?"

Sango watched Shippo play as a grim smile sneaked across her face. "I was hoping it would all be a dream…but I guess it's too much to ask for." Sango grated as she looked crossly into the sky. "I will miss her, but as much as I hate to admit it it's right. Her mom…and…family are worried about her. We've kept her here for so long, so it's only fair that we return her now… I still stand though that this is all Inuyasha's fault." She stated angrily. "Baka Inu." She muttered as she poked and prodded at the fire.

Miroku closed his eyes as he lowered himself into a meditative position. "I've thought of how I shall say my goodbye Lady Sango." Miroku stated quietly. "I will give her a kiss." Sango could only stare, as her body would not function. "Why…" was the choked whisper in her voice. I thought he wanted me. Was the silent cry inside her mind, "Why would you kiss her?" Sango was fighting for control of her temper. She believed Miroku might have a good motive for the reason behind this action. "…Miroku…Why…" she whispered sadly.

Miroku sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know of the kiss she received from Inuyasha. For a woman a kiss is one of the most meaningful things there is. Because everything a person feels can be conveyed in a kiss." He paused a moment as he opened his eyes to look into the sky. "Kagome…whenever she will think of that kiss…it will be followed by the memory of betrayal, heartbreak, corruption, and pain. And knowing that there is no blame on the one who acted it. Kagome does not deserve such memories. That is why I wish to do this for her." He hesitated a moment as he looked into his left hand.

Sango saw something at that moment that she had never seen before. Pure fear. Fear, nervousness all at once, and it seemed to be directed at her. She watched as he made his way to be closer towards her. "Miroku?" she questioned lightly. Miroku gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. "So there is no mistake…I want you to know where my affections truly lie…" Sango's heart began to race. He couldn't mean…. is he serious? Were the scattered thought that ran thought her mind.

Miroku took a deep breath as he feel to one knee before Sango, and held her hand. "In the few years I've come to know you. I've never seen someone so full of passion, so fierce, so strong. In out time together I've grown to care for you. It took our battle with Naraku to fully figure out how much. And I was a baka to wait so long. Sango…you have captured the heart of this houshi…something no one could achieve until you. A houshi who would gladly give his meager life for yours…what I want to know is…"

He paused a moment as he pulled a small object from the inside of his purple robes. "Sango? Will you give me the greatest honor of becoming my wife? I know now that I…I love you and I know I'm not much…but I can make you happy…will you give me that chance?" At that moment he presented a beautiful ring that would be just for her, if she would have him.

In an instant time stopped for our dear houshi. Miroku had done the one thing he had never done before. He put his feelings and Heart on the line, for the taijiya he loved more then life itself. He was scared. He prayed to kami that she would accept his love. He had taken advice from Kagome and took a chance on his feelings. After all, he didn't have her get that ring for nothing.

Tears began brimming in Sango's eyes as she looked at the monk who had now put it all on the line for her, who had said the words she longed to hear from him for so long. "Miroku…you really love me?" she voiced in a choked whisper.

Miroku rose to his knees as he cupped the side of her face and looked into her eyes. "More then you have any idea." He told her gently. Tears flowed freely down the Taijiya's face as she smiled. "Yes…YES!" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck, feeling loved as she felt his strong arms wrap around her. And it was in that true and beautiful moment; Sango and Miroku shared their first kiss.

He was closer now. Right as he was upon her he slowed down, as he smelled a scent that was too familiar for comfort. Pausing a moment, he sniffed the air to gather the scent which confirmed his suspicions. He smelled Kagome's blood. "Shit!" he swore angrily as he smelled his cursed prey grow farther and farther away. Drawing an exasperated sigh he raced toward the injured miko.

Kagome winced as she looked at her blood stained body. Defiantly looks worse then what it is. She thought as she mentally checked herself over. This was not supposed to happen. This was a major setback. Why hadn't she sensed it? How had this happened anyway? Oh yeah. She remembered now…

She was racing through the forest on the edge of a village. As she moved farther in she was thrown back by a fiery blast. The smoke blurred her eyes as she struggled to process what happened.

Using her new abilities she calmed down the fire and quelled the flames. Now there she lay as blood seeped from her leg and a gash near her chest. Great, how do I get out of this one? She wondered as she looked over the charred forest around her.

Closing her eyes she tried to focus on her healing abilities so she could hurry home. After a good bit of her was half way bandaged up she tensed slightly as she felt a strong youki come her way. "No…no, no, no, no please don't come here!" she whined. She was tired and didn't want to overuse her reserves.

As she felt the youki come closer she instantly relaxed as she recognized the presence. "So he of all people is coming huh?" she mused, as she smiled and gave a slight chuckle. Sensing no threat she closed her eyes and attempted to resume on her healing.

Kagome opened her eyes as she felt the ghosted touch of a finger across her face. She smiled at him as he only glared. "And I thought you didn't care." She teased as he growled.

Keep talking ningen and I'll leave your ass here. You've kept me from something important that I need to kill; the only reason I came here was in hope of repaying my debt to rid myself of your disgusting ningen scent and bound. The only reason you still see me is because I am bound by my honor to repay my debt, one life for another. So don't confuse that to think that I like or have accepted you because I don't and if I had it my way I'd kill you on the spot. He mentally sneered as he turned his back towards the infuriating woman behind him.

Kagome sat in silence as her mind mulled over the things he said and of the person who he painfully reminded her of. Something was pulling her towards him and she couldn't figure out what. Was she that twisted that she went looking for pain that desperately? She sighed as she looked at the muscular back of the angry hybrid.

"What were you hunting?" She asked quietly. "Why?" he spat "You think you can help me? What could you possibly do for me?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the youkai who she was only a nanosecond from turning into ash. "I did not ask to offer my assistance. I have my own agenda, which has no time for you. I merely asked because I wish to know who as angered you so to earn their death." She shot as she refocused on her healing to think of anything but the overly tempting prospecting of purifying the pint-sized demon before her.

The youkai stood there in silence for sometime. "I plan on correcting something that has been overlooked for far too long by a certain Inu." He stated blandly as he turned his body to look at her.

Kagome watch curiously as the attractive demon walked and knelt beside her. What is he going to do? She wandered, as this sudden move seemed almost out of character from the youkai she had known him to be. He held her hand. Instantly she shivered as she felt his youki pool into her body. Slowly she closed her eyes. Never had she ever felt something so…alluring before. She realized what she felt. She felt his power, which was now running through her body like a drug.

Her eyes opened as she felt the feeling stop and him pull away from her. As she looked down she saw that her wounds were healed. Now she realized his actions. He needed contact with her to help speed up her healing process. "Arigato Youkai San." She said as she hoisted herself up.

Looking down at the tattered, stain and now worn look of her clothes she frowned. There goes another outfit down the drain…. Hey… hold on a second… she thought as she racked her mind for some kind of spell that might be useful.

As one came to mind she focused on her power and watched as her hand glowed a dark bluish black, which encircled her clothes as she muttered an incantation. As the light faded her clothes were restored. She smiled as she repacked the things that had fallen from her pockets.

Looking over at the hybrid she voiced the question that had been on her mind since the day they met. "Will I ever know your name?" she asked as she felt his eyes pierce, as it would seem to her very core. "Hn" was all he said as he turned away. "Be careful miko." He told her as he darted off. Kagome headed off as well. She was almost there. I will…my Kage. She thought with a smile as she raced back towards her friends. She couldn't afford any more delays.

Sango sighed as she watched Miroku prepare what would best be described as an early dinner. She hated to admit it but his culinary skills surpassed hers more then she liked. She would have to try to at least be a little better. Now that she would be a married woman. She smiled at the thought as she looked down at the light goldish metal band on her finger with a crystallized heart shaped gem.

This ring would always mean the word to her. After all she found out it was picked and given by the two most important people in her life. Her smile faltered as she thought of the one who wasn't there. Kagome…where are you? She thought as she fed more wood into the fire.

She cast a look at Shippo who was making pictures with those colored brushes. He was taking this the best out of every one. He didn't even show a sign of sadness. It unnerved her, considering how attached he was to Kagome. She was truly puzzled by his behavior. Now would probably be the best time to extract her answers from the Kitsune child.

"Shippo?" she called gently as the little boy looked up at her with quizzical eyes. "Can you come here? I wish to speak with you." Shippo looked longingly at his colored quills as he sighed and headed towards Sango, but taking the time to smell the pleasant aroma of the stew Miroku was making. "Yeah Sango? What is it?" he asked as he reached the demon slayer.

Sango hesitated for a moment. His response threw her off completely. Quickly regaining her nerve, she smiled warmly as she crossed her arms near her sides. "I just wanted to see if you were ok…you know…about Kagome leaving." She paused as she studied his reactions. "I know you were very close and she was probably a type of mother figure for you. Anything you feel shouldn't be bottled up or ignored. I…I'm here for you if you need me…or if you wish to talk…or spar…whatever you need t---"

Sango's eyes slightly widened as Shippo cut her off. Shippo gave her a kind smile as he placed a hand on her knee. "Thank you Sango for your concern, but you see…I think nothing about Kagome in a mother sort of way. While I love her very much…no one can replace my mother. Don't worry about what you said though. Thank you very much for worrying and being concerned about me." He said with a grin.

Sango watched in amazement at the young boy. "How?" she whispered. "How can you be so strong? Why doesn't Kagome's leaving bother you?" she questioned sadly. Shippo scratched his head unsure about how he was to phrase what he was going to say. "Sango…you know how I am youkai right?" he asked gently as the demon slayer nodded.

"Well…I'm going to live a very long time. Human years and demon years are quite different. While I look like I am only eight…in my mind I am…. but I guess you could say in human years I'm 78. So when Kagome leaves…my future self would have already found her." He said softly as a sad smile graced his lips. "While I shall miss her greatly, I know that I'll see her again."

Sango was at a loss for words. While she was very happy for the kit, she couldn't deny the envy she felt towards him in that moment. "Shippo…are you sure you'll live that long?" she asked slowly. Somewhat afraid of the outcome she would receive. Shippo nodded slightly. "Yeah, I know I am because Inuyasha is at the very least 550." He concluded as he gazed at the stunned Taijiya.

"But Sango know that if there's anything you need me to tell or give her know that it will be done. After all you know she's going to ask about you guys." He said with a slight smile as he gave her a tiny hug and went back to his former activity, drawing health hazardous pictures of Inuyasha.

Sango was about to call out to him once again when she felt a strong reiki. Instantly on guard she felt a strong wind come their way. Hiraikotsu at hand, she crouched low as she felt a familiar presence next to her. Friend or foe whichever it may be, she was ready.

"Sango, what is it?" Miroku asked as he instantly joined her side. "I don't know." She replied as she peered thought the area she felt the reiki. As the wind died they heard a soft scraping of the bushes, as they all tensed as the rustling came closer. As the sound became louder, out of the foliage came Kagome.

"Kagome!" they shouted as they all ran to envelop her in a hug. Kagome laughed as they knocked her down. "Guys!" she yelled between giggles. "I need air!" Reluctantly they eased up and let her go as they each made a spot on the soft lush earth beneath them, near the dark haired beauty from the future who stole their hearts.

They sat there talking and laughing as if it were just like old times. No hurt, no pain, no leaving. The only thing that was missing was the sarcastic comments of a silver haired, yellow-eyed Inu-Hanyou, whom nobody at the time was concerned with.

Miroku looked at Sango and tilted his head. Sango nodded and pulled Kagome into a quick hug. "Kag I will miss you, but I know you'll never really be gone from us as long as we remember. Also…" she started as she pulled away to look into the girls eyes.

"Know that it's perfectly ok with me, and being who it is don't mind if he gets a little frisky. This is the only time where he might be allowed." She said with a smile as a look of confusion set it's way onto Kagome's features.

Sango merely chuckled and ruffled Kagome's hair as the girl watched her walk away in wonder. What had made Sango say all that? What did it mean? Could she mean something about Miroku? Kagome sighed as she gently rubbed the corner of her head, which was giving off a slight pain.

Kagome pondered this until a head snapped her back to attention and her gaze flew to a set of violet eyes. "Would you do me the honor of one last walk before you leave?" The houshi asked gently. Instantly Shippo latched himself to her wait. "NO! You'll do something perverted. Don't worry I'll protect you Kagome!" he swore as he stood in front of her ready to defend.

Sango smiled as she lifted Shippo from Kagome. "Nothing will happen Shippo I assure you." She told the boy as Miroku helped Kagome from the mossy ground. Giving an unsure look at the monk the Kitsune sighed in defeat. Either way he could see they would be off and so with much grumbling he abided. "Shall we?" he asked with a grin. Kagome smiled and nodded, following as her monk lead her by the hand into the forest.

Darkness was the only thing around him. Where am I? He wondered. Realizing he was awake, he opened his tired eyes as he squinted from the sun, which shone directly on him, kissing his body with its warm ray's. He noticed that he was stiff and couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

It was then that the past three days flooded into his mind. He jerked up as he looked around and a name tore from his mouth that was etched into his very soul. "Kagome!" He screamed into the day, as the last sound left his body. He remembered.

He remembered everything. He wasn't angry. He knew why she did what she did and he respected her for that, even if it ticked him off only a little. Almost immediately he filled with a sense of urgency. He had to find her. He knew that Kikyo was going to be on a hunt for them, and he could not let Kikyo harm her. "Where are you, my Kagome?" he asked softly.

Tilting his head, he sniffed the different scents in the air until he found one that made his heart sing. We will be together, you'll see. Was the last thought in his mind, as he rushed off to find his beloved miko, looking into the sky he smiled. "I'm coming, Kagome." He whispered, as he then, became nothing more then a speck of red.

Everything was ready. This was not something he normally did, but he really wanted that bitch to die…no he wanted her to wish to for death as he made her insane with the torture that he would inflict on her body.

In the few precious moments he was able to break into her mind, he saw an old well that was on the edge of the forest. He knew where it was. So when he figured she would come here sometime throughout the day, he ran there as fast as he could, perching himself high into an old tree. He quickly did a mental check and was happy to find everything was where he needed. He smiled. How lucky she was that when it came to matters like these, he was extremely patient.

Miroku paused a moment as he picked a flower and placed it in Kagome's silky black hair. Kagome smiled as she delicately fingered the given bud. "Things will be most difficult when you leave, Kagome…I wish that you would stay, but I know that is not possible, considering the circumstances…but…I want you to know I am going to miss you terribly…"

Kagome gently rested her hands on the houshi's shoulder. He was always so kind and caring. He always knew what to say to bring a smile on her face. "Miroku…you mean so much to me…all of you do. You'll be the one if the ones I miss the most." She said with a gentle smile in her eyes.

Miroku held a faint smile as he traced the outline of her cheek as he watcher her enchanting eyes sparkle with a hint of confusion. "Kagome…you mean more to me then anything I know…and I'm not quiet sure how to say it, so I wont. All I ask…is that you allow me to convey those feelings, and show you…what you mean to me and how I feel…will you give me that Lady Kagome?" he asked gently as he lazily grazed the pad of his thumb across her cheek.

Kagome stood there deep in thought. She had an idea of what he meant when suddenly her mind flew to Sango's words. "It's ok". This must be what she meant. She thought as she hoped she was right.

Looking into Miroku's startling amethyst eyes, she gave him a timid smile as she nodded Miroku gave a small grin as he gently ran his fingers over the lids of her eyes, closing them as he descended upon her lips pouring every ounce of love he had for the girl into the kiss.

Kagome gasped as he felt his tongue lick and nip her bottom lip; apparently that's what he wanted she concluded as she felt him invade her mouth. She tried to resist it, but she couldn't. She was falling captive under the spell he had woven so effectively. She felt him slip out and kiss her gently, and Kagome knew. She was completely under the spell of the kiss.

Slowly the kiss became more intense as Miroku had her firmly pressed against a large stone effectively holding her in place, as his body lined flush with hers. His only goal was to rid the mere thought of Inuyasha from her mind and with this kiss make him nothing more then a distant memory.

Soon Miroku found he was in too deep. He could not control the instincts of his body as he pressed himself against her center. Kagome gave a small moan as she felt him so intimately close. If Kagome thought her kiss with Inuyasha was something…this couldn't compare. Kagome felt the love he had for her in every movement of his body, from the way he held her to the gentleness and passion of his kiss. The feelings that he felt poured over her in waves, making her feel loved, safe and needed.

Miroku knowing that if he didn't stop soon, it was going to lead to something he did not want to do, as he already noticed his hand was slowly inching under her shirt. Yes he loved Kagome but not in the same way he loved Sango. That was something he wanted with the Taijiya only, regardless of his lecherous past.

Slowly he eased the kiss to a more gentle nature, and then gradually parted from Kagome. Miroku smirked as he watched her. Oh yeah, he was good. His smile widened as he thought of Sango on their wedding Night…or sooner if he as lucky. The poor demon slayer wouldn't know what hit her.

Kagome lifted her heavy lidded eyes as she looked into Miroku's Shining violet depths. Miroku ran his hand lovingly down the side of her face. "That…is how much you mean to me…. and all of us Kagome…" He spoke deeply as he kissed the back of her hand, keeping it in his as he gave her a charming smile. Turning towards the path of the others he turned to her, "Are you ready to leave?"

As Kagome's mind left its haze, she smiled as she walked towards Miroku and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Arigato Miroku…for making me feel loved." She whispered as pulled his hand towards the trees. "Let's go. I think there waiting." She said with a smile. As a comfortable silence encircled them both, they went to rejoin their companions.

Sango and Shippo smiled as they watched their two friends return. The demon slayer laughed as Kagome blushed when she met her eyes. "I told you Kagome, it's ok!" she cried as she waived the girl over. It was that moment that Kagome that Kagome noticed the delicate ring that adorned her sister's nimble finger.

"Sango…?" was all she said as she looked into her friends' eyes and instantly all was told. Kagome let out a joyous squeal and pounced Sango in a hug. Shippo and Miroku shared twin looks of confusion as they equally decided that women truly were mysterious creatures.

Kagome smiled as both girls cried tears of happiness. "I'm so happy for you!" she said. "If anyone deserves this it's you Sango." She said with a smile as she stood and held a hand for Miroku, while pulling Sango up with the other.

Unable to resist the houshi took the hand, bound by the curiosity of it as he joined the two girls. Kagome pulled them both into a hug as she once again told them congratulations. Smiling they gently pulled away as Sango went to retrieve a black wrapped package while Miroku smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Kagome?" Sango said making sure her got the miko's attention. "We…want to give you something…. to remember us." She said softly. With shaky hands she gently placed the package in Kagome's arms.

Kagome looked at the pretty black package tied with silver string. "Guys…you've given me so much already…." She stated, as they all smiled.

"Kagome, a weapon and a bracelet are far from what you deserve, for all the things you've done for us." Sango said, as the other's agreed. "Yea." stated Miroku "I was gonna make you a staff…. but I figured it would be too much" Miroku said as he took Kagome's hand into his and squeezed it lightly, smiling, as he slowly let it go.

Kagome could only look as she realized what it was she held in her hand. Slowly she fingered the precious pale blue beads in her hands, as she looked into beautiful lavender eyes. "Miroku…" she whispered. "…Are you sure?" she asked quietly. This was a big gift, which meant so much to every one of them.

Miroku smiled as he gave her a gentle hug while leaning down by her ear. "The one who freed me and saved my life should be the one to remember what it is they have done…truly…thank you Kagome…for everything you've done." He told her as he slowly backed away as he draped an arm lovingly around Sango.

As they all gave her one last hug, she packed the last of her stuff and walked off slinging Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. Turning one last time she looked over the figures that were her friends, gave them one last wave, and turned away to continue down the path to the well.

Half way gone, a ball of orange fur flew from nowhere at her chest. Purely on reflex she caught the furry projectile and rubbed it's head. "Kagome…I'll be strong. I'll get bigger and I'll grow big and strong just for you and you'll never be alone again because…because I …I…I care about you!" he promised as he hugged his body close to hers.

Kagome smiled mentally as she finally put all the pieces together. He has a crush…on me! She realized as she gently set him down. Looking into his turquoise eyes, she smiled. "I am honored Shippo and would love that…so don't worry…one day we'll see." She told him as she ruffled his hair.

Kagome walked away, as Shippo realized something important he wanted to know "Time!" he yelled as Kagome paused and slowly turned around. "Huh?" Kagome asked. "What time is it in your era!" he shouted excitedly. The miko smiled as she thought about it "It's 2004!" She called as she watched him bound off into the distance. I really hope I see you again…one way or another. She thought as she kept on her way, leaving her only real friends behind.

He could smell her. He raced as fast as he could go, wrapping himself in her intoxicating scent, as it only grew stronger. Quickly bounding through the trees to find her he was on a mission. He was desperate to reach her before Kikyo. Kagome, I'll find you. He thought as he hurried his way through the forest.

Before he knew it he found himself in a clearing and stared at the shocked looks of two of his companions. It was then that he barely dodged a whirling object that belongs to one very pissed off Demon Slayer.

Inuyasha veered off to the side as he avoided a devastating blow to the head by a jingling staff. "Stop! You have no reason to fight me, I don't want to hurt you but Damnit don't make me!" he shouted as he avoided another deadly blow by the taijiya.

Sango and Miroku glared at the Inu-hanyou who was responsible for all this. "Inuyasha. What could you possibly say in the defense of what you have done to Kagome?" He asked harshly. "We know everything."

Inuyasha's face at that moment was as white as snow. "I only did it because I love her." He whispered sadly as he looked them fully in the eyes. Both of them gasped as they saw the pain, torture and hurt that were in his soul over what he had done.

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder as he held her from moving. "Miroku…?" she questioned. The houshi sighed. "Sango as much as we would like to we cannot hurt him. You can see in his eyes that his soul is indeed a tortured one, with what he has done. No one can hurt him right now more then he can." He told her sadly.

As much as Sango hated it she knew he was right. Inuyasha slightly relaxed as he saw they were not going to attack him. "H-how is she?" he asked awkwardly as he fidgeted with the hilt of his sword. "She is fine now Inuyasha. She's made a wish on the jewel and right now she is on her way home." Miroku informed.

Inuyasha nodded as he digested this. "When will she be back?" he asked quietly. Miroku sighed as he walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder causing the hanyou to look into his eyes. "Inuyasha…the only way Kagome could come to our world was by the jewel as you already know…even though she's now one with the jewel…she's never coming back."

Those four simple words hit the proud warrior harder then anything he knew. He had to find her. He had to tell her he was sorry and protect her. He had to see her one last time before it was too late. He needed to see her.

A decision made Inuyasha turned and looked at Miroku and Sango. "Thanks for letting me know. I have to go. I'll be back…. one way or another." He added darkly as be bounded off before either of them could say a word.

As they watched the blur of red disappear from sight Sango buried her face into Miroku's arm. "Do you think he'll hurt her?" she whispered as she clutched his arm tighter. Miroku rubbed her back as he leaned his head on top of hers. "Iie, He wouldn't hurt her a second time unless he was ready to die." He told her sweetly as he heard her soft chuckle. With that they went back to tend to the campfire.

Kagome walked through the forest of Inuyasha with much on her mind. She looked around, as everything seemed so peaceful. How she wished she could feel that way again. She sighed as she continued through the trees and onto the open clearing.

There she stared at the simple and plan little well. The one thing that would send her home, steeling her nerve she walked over to the rickety old well and gently ran her fingers over the harsh sides of the aged wood.

Turning she sat on the edge of the well as she felt the magic slightly hum. Nostalgia washed over her as she recalled the four years and she wondered if any place would ever feel like home. When she went to her time would she be all right? Would she ever be able to call it home? She didn't know.

As she ran her hands over the wood one last time she stood to gather her things. As she hoisted herself over the rim she sat on the edge as she looked into the darkness of the well. It was then she looked up into hurt amber eyes.

Inuyasha stood there as his voice left him. He watches as Kagome sat on the edge of the well, wind playing with her hair making her look like a tenshi. "Kagome…" was the only thing he could manage as his voice tightened. He was ashamed of what he had done and knew he would try again. He was startled to find that he couldn't move.

"K-kagome?" he questioned as he fully realized his immobility. Kagome smiled and turned from the well and walked over towards him. As she neared him tears began to flow freely down his face. How can she smile after what I've done? Was what he couldn't figure out…why wasn't she angry?

"Inuyasha…" She called as she crept even closer. He turned away. A gentle hand pulled his face towards hers and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Inuyasha it's ok." Kagome said gently as she stroked the side of his face. "I've forgiven you. Inuyasha you need to know it is not your fault that you did what you did. I don't blame you." She told him.

Sliding her arms around his neck Kagome fiddled with something as she kissed his ear and she pulled away. Inuyasha was surprised to find the rosary in her hands. "Your free, Inuyasha. No one will ever control you again. I want you to be happy. I want you to live." Kagome said as she raised her hand over his chest. "Live…Inuyasha" she whispered once more as lavender light pulsed from her hands and seeped into his chest.

The hanyou gasped as he felt the warmness of Kagome's powers course through his body. He didn't understand what she was doing. Was she purifying him? Then he didn't really care anymore. He began to accept the things he had done, even though he had regret it didn't plague him as it had done just mere moments ago.

The light faded and Kagome smiled as she backed away. "When you're free Inuyasha you also need to be free in your heart." Inuyasha looked into her eyes and he cried once again. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry for what I need to do." He whispered. Kagome's smile faltered a bit. Her hanyou still did not understand, but he would one day in time.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could, for this would be the last time she would touch him. "Inuyasha…" she whispered as she nuzzled in his chest. "I will always love you." She whispered as she caught his lips in a gentle chaste kiss. As she broke away she gently traced the outline of his cheek with one delicate finger.

Keeping her eyes on him she began to back away. Slowly she turned to once again pick up her things and head for the side of the well as she placed something on the corner. Inuyasha struggled to get free but the magic that held him was too strong, he could only stand and watch, as he was powerless to stop it.

Kagome glanced up and smiled as she held Inuyasha's eyes. Bringing up her hand, it softly touched her lips as she held it out and blew Inuyasha a kiss. "Goodbye, my friend, my love, …my precious hanyou…" was the last thing Inuyasha heard Kagome say as bright blue lights flared around the well and then she was gone.

Instantly he was able to move. He ran to the well and leaped inside as he had done millions of times before, only this time, he landed on dirt. There were no flashing blue lights, no magic, no well house, no odd time, and no Kagome.

Looking at the well it was then he noticed that something was there. Over in the corner was his rosary, the one thing that connected him to Kagome. He dropped to his knees as he stared at the well, as if by the magic of the rosary she would appear again. But as much and as hard as he tried he could not will her to be by his side, so there the hanyou sat, ridden with grief and pain, oblivious to the world and presence that was drawing forward.

Inuyasha jerked out of his stupor as he felt cold hands touch his face. Whirling around, he came face to face with his old lover. "K-Kikyo!" he stated as he backed away. A cold smile worked its way onto her lips as she stalked towards the hanyou. "Why Inuyasha…?" she spoke coldly "Why do you now turn away from me? Shouldn't you be spending time with your human wench?"

Inuyasha looked down as he felt her creep closer. "She is now beyond your reach and mine." He stated as he looked up at her with dead eyes. "I no longer have to protect her from you. If it is my soul you want than take it…" he stated as he looked over to the side as he spotted a group of flowers that were just like the ones he gave Kagome once before. "…Because without her there's no reason for me to be here anymore."

Kikyo snarled as her cold hand landed against his face, knocking him to the ground. She smiled as she saw the burn marks forming from where she hit him. "You pathetic fool. You should realize that you belong to me! Your heart belongs to me!" she growled as looked down on his slumped form. "Although I will admit you were a clever piece to use…after all you were easily manipulated to cause you to attack your own love." She smirked as she noticed the look of shock on his face.

"Y-You mean…you…" he trailed, not wanting to finish that sentence, because it would be confirming something he now feared deep in his heart. She laughed as she glared into his dull eyes. "Yes Inuyasha…I tricked you into wanting to kill Kagome." She gloated as she began to circle the tree. "It's yo-" she paused as she noticed something.

Something other then Inuyasha was here. Backing up she left the crumpled hanyou where he was as she notched a ya, ready to fire a hamaya if it called. "Who's there? Show yourself, for the dead has no patience with the living." She stated, as she waited for whomever the eavesdropper was to show itself.

He had seen enough. He could not understand the girl. She should have killed the hanyou, for what he had done, but instead she loved and forgave him. Now here came the cause of it all. A deadly smiled came across his lips as watched her. She was going to die and he would take much pleasure in causing her pain.

He watched the pathetic scene between the dead miko and the Inu-hanyou. He now knew the truth, so why doesn't he go and avenge his honor? He sneered at the half youkai. He figured it was the human in him that caused him to act as such, but no matter he thought with a smirk. That just means more fun for him.

He slowly unmasked his youki, and saw how the miko's instincts where still very much in tact. He smirked as he heard her threat. He would lead her and then …she would be his. With that thought in mind he leaped between her and the hanyou, hand resting deceptively at ease on his Katana.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the youkai before her. "Leave, this business does not concern you, you disgusting demon." He smiled as his fire red eyes burned into hers. "I think it does. You see I hate things being where they don't belong, not to mention I need to protect one that is reluctantly in my care…so see it is my business." He stated as he looked at her coldly.

Kikyo nearly shifted as she kept her icy gaze on the youkai. "Fine. Have it your way." She stated as she fired her ya. The youkai darted out of the way and unsheathed his katana, running behind her he brought it down in a sharp arch as she pulled up a barrier at the last moment.

He growled as he jumped back casting a momentary glance at the hanyou near the side. Staring at the miko he smirked. This was gonna be fun. Without warning he darted in again and slashed his sword near her side making her hiss with pain. He smiled. He found out to his satisfaction that while she may be dead…she could still bleed.

Kikyo whirled around as a dark violent pink glow swirled around her. "You managed to hit me youkai. You're the first one. You will also be the last!" she yelled as she directed a miko wave in his direction. "You will not live!" she shouted as she threw the ki at him. Blast after blast followed him as he darted every flare.

He skillfully maneuvered through the spiritual ki blasts as he unsheathed his katana and made a deep gash on her other side. Spinning around he saw her slightly crouch and hiss in pain. He smiled as he looked, eyes never leaving hers as he brought the flat of his blade to his lips as he slowly licked the blood that dripped of the edge.

Once again he attacked pushing her farther and farther back until she ended up between two trees. She called on her soul stealers as she felt the hands of death creep closer, but they were blocked! A dark barrier glowed every time the serpents came closer. He only chuckled as he looked on the situation.

The clay bitch had been cocky and now she was paying for it. Kikyo closed her eyes and concentrated her power on a large dragon. Soon a greenish white dragon sprung up and ruthlessly attacked the small hybrid in a blinding flash of green. Smiling, as it seemed she had won she rested herself against the trunk of the tree for she no longer felt his life ki. Her rest was cut short as she screamed an agonizing cry, as she was crushed between two trees.

Slowly the smoke from the blast wafted away and a figure gradually made it's way through. She glared at him the best she could through the tears as her body was held up from between the trees. She attempted to gather her miko ki and purify the youkai to the seventh layer of hell but he disappeared. She turned and twisted as much as she could but he was gone and suddenly for the first time in a long while…she was afraid.

She tried to call for her soul stealers but they could not reach their mistress. Suddenly she flinched as she felt something stick across the back of her neck and found that she could no longer use her miko ki. It was bound. For the first time since she had been dead Kikyo had done something she hadn't done since she was living…she cried.

He stalked behind her slowly…becoming addicted to the scent of fear and tears she was omitting. Narrowing his eyes he lengthened his claws as he now stood right behind her and leaned into her ear as he shoved his claws and twisted them into the middle of her back

"Now who's been a naughty little miko…?" he whispered coldly in her ear, shoving his claws further as he heard her try to stifle a whimper. "Who's the fucking dead bitch that tried to kill my charge?" he growled as the other hand began to slowly make long deep gashes on the front of her stomach as she screamed.

He smirked as he crouched down and looked up at her while licking the blood of his claws. "When I get out of this I am going to kill you." She growled as she glared into his eyes. He smiled as he brought his hand leisurely up her leg and rested it on her thigh. "Tell me…how can you kill me…when your dead!" he roared as he dug his claws deep into her leg while ripping them back as he listened to her wailing cry.

Hiei decided that his wasn't as much fun as he thought it would be and frowned, but smiled a second later. He would make one last scream come from her mouth and he would make this one count. He tore down the front of her haori(sp) and smiled even wider as a red glow outlined her cheeks. He reached his hand around and dug his claws into her side nearly ripping it off as he pulled the front of her body more out of the trees.

He walked away from her looking into the sky as if he were pondering something. Before she knew it she screamed in pain, tears ran from her eyes in streams, and she cried out from the stinging she felt in her chest. She looked down to see the damage done and saw that he had removed her breast in one clean stroke of his sword.

She saw the sadistic look in his eyes as he smiled. "You bastard!" she sobbed as she looked at what were now bloody lumps on the ground. "How could you do that to a woman?" she asked as she now looked sadly at what use to be hers. She gasped as he turned around and saw his eyes had a slightly red tinge to it.

"You are the one who tried to kill a innocent girl and her lover because you were to petty to go where you came from…so now your going to die a second time." He stated as he leaned closer to her ear as he whispered harshly, "My way." It was then all ten of his claws dug their way deep into the top of her back and drug themselves slowly down.

While she was screaming he decided he didn't want to hear her talk, he only wanted her to scream so he reached into her mouth very quickly and sliced off a portion of her tongue. Now she could still scream…but she could no longer talk.

Kikyo's voice was almost raw from the screams she had been doing for what seemed like an eternity. Hanging down her head she looked on dazed as the blood ran from her mouth and down her chest…or what was left of it.

She watched with hazed eyes as he bent down and seemed to be searching for something. Eyelids thick she closed them as she felt herself being carried away by the blessed darkness when a shocking pain struck her across the face. Looking up and around she looked down to see a rugged rock on the ground. She could feel the blood running down the side of her face from where he struck her.

He picked up a thick stick with a wide middle and a rather jagged and sharp edge. "Hn…. I think it's time I bid my goodbye to you. You're no longer enjoyable for me to cause pain for…" with that he turned on his heel and walked away.

While flicking the piece of wood behind him the youkai smiled a smile that would belong to an angel as he heard the most agonizing howl of them yet he looked back to see that the wood had been lodged deeply in her stomach and snickered as he snapped his fingered and flames erupted all around where she was, as her screams carried over the inferno.

He walked until he came face to face with the hanyou who he had forgotten about after some time. He merely glanced at the half ling, shook his head and sneered. "Hn…pathetic."

Inuyasha looked out of his dazed and it was then that everything hit him. He looked at the youkai and then he ran to where Kikyo was. And saw the last of the flames die down and nothing but ashes and smoke rise from the so-called prier. He ran back but the youkai was gone. He looked from the tree to the well and back.

It was all for nothing…I could have…we could have… were the scattered thought in his mind as he slammed his fist into the ground and screamed the most horrible heart wrenching cry the world had ever head. For Inuyasha had realized a harsh truth. He didn't have to kill Kagome at all…because now Kikyo was dead. It the midst of his cry he failed to notice a floating blue orb drift its way into the well.

Kagome sighed as she leaped over the edge of the well. She looked at it one last time and smiled as she opened the doors and looked outside. The night shone bright as the moon beamed in the sky. She walked toward the door of the shrine and paused. It had been so long since she had seen them…how would they react? Would they miss her? She didn't know what to do.

Steeling her nerve she reached above the frame, grabbed the key, and turned it through the door. She opened it and stepped inside as she softly closed the door. She looked around and noticed that the arrangement of furniture had changed and also there were a few boxes near the side of the door.

Gathering her bag and Hiraikotsu, she walked upstairs and headed towards her room. As she opened the door she saw that everything was as she had left it. She placed her clothes and things at the end of her bed and flopped on the soft, lush mattress. The one thing she had missed most in all her time spent in the feudal era…that and the hot running water systems.

Pulling herself off the bed she stood and stretched as she walked through the house slightly on guard. Something was off. The house had never been this quiet…even when Ojisan was here. It was that moment that she saw something blue hurl it's self at her chest and knock her flat on her back.

Kagome was in a state of euphoric pleasure as she fully welcomed the last piece of her soul. Her body sung as it now for the first time in years felt complete. Laughing a little she stood up and headed down the stairs for possibly something to eat. It was that moment that the three missing family members waltzed into the house and stopped in their tracks while dropping everything in their hands.

Kagome's mother was the first to recover as she walked over and tentatively touched the outline of her face. Souta had crashed himself into her stomach regardless of how much bigger he was and Ji-chan hobbled over and gave his granddaughter a hug as they all cried for her. "I'm home," she whispered. "…I'm finally home."

A few miles away from the heartwarming scene three teammates awoke to a start as something nagged their brains. A high-powered ki had just entered into the area and disappeared in a flash. All three groaned as they returned to bed knowing that if one little ruler found out they'd be called into to work the next day or even sooner.

DONE, DONE, DONE!!!!!!!!! Twirls in a circle and smiles I am happy to say that this chapter is done lol a lot of work blood and sweat went into this so I really hope that you all take the time to review. After this I will be updating more regularly and that I can promise. Thank you all of you who have put up with me and thank you all for your reviews…. they are what keep this thing alive…lol well later guys and hope every ones haves a happy holiday…TOODLES!!!


	10. Hello Again

Hello!! I'm glad that I have my inspiration back!!! (Somewhat) Yay me…. and sorry about the whole review thing…unknown chance in my settings…. Also sorry for the delay in posting my story…my muse didn't work with me like I wanted to -- but it's done and well I've been working on this and so…here it is!!!!!

As always…

ON WIT DA BLOODY FIC!!!!!!!

Kagome stretched as she walked through the hallway. She sighed, as she was still unused to the quiet that now surrounded the Shrine. When she arrived home she found out that the boxes placed by the door were for her brother who was going away for school. Her mother was also leaving as well. Her sister was very sick and so she and Ji-chan were going to visit her.

She smiled as she thought of her mother. She had left her more then enough money and called constantly. Hopefully she would find something to do soon…because she was beginning to grow bored…and a bored Kagome…is not a safe thing indeed.

Stretching her tired limbs once again she walked outside as the sun kissed her skin in welcome. She grinned and closed her eyes concentrating on her surroundings. It was then she began training. Kagome flowed through the moves like water. Everything was like one fluid motion in an old dance. Constantly moving, spinning, and turning until the danced slowed and she stilled.

When she was done training Kagome showered and quickly dressed as she placed on her Black Fighting pants with a white tank that had the kanji for Guardian on it in the front. Even though she no longer had to wear them, it became a habit.

She preferred those clothing anyway as they were more comfortable to her. She decided that she spent too much time at the shrine and decided that she was going to go out. With a smile on her face and cash in her pocket Kagome ventured off into the crowd.

Yusuke yawned as he tailed Kurama and Hiei, who were on their way to Genkai's. "Why are we doing this again?" He asked sleepily as he stumbled into another person. "Because Yusuke. We need to make sure our skills stay on edge. You must remember my friend. There is always someone out there who is stronger then you…but stronger doesn't always mean more skilled." Kurama stated as they all turned the corner.

Yusuke grumbled as he trudged on. "Besides Detective, your skills are rusting." Spoke the hybrid as he walked along with Kurama. "Heh…if I'm rusted I don't know what you are then, considering how much of a push over you are." He shot as he smirked when he saw how the fire youkai stiffened.

"Please! Yusuke, Hiei, would you act your age and not bicker? We are going to train." Kurama spoke. The voice he used left no room for argument as they all walked together "Where's Kazuma?" Yusuke began to ask when something shocked them through the soul.

A presence bigger then anything the boys had ever faced slammed through them with tremendous force, stunning them as they stood in shock from the strength of the ki they felt. "Wha…What is that power?" Yusuke said as he rubbed one of his arms. "I don't know but we need to find out." Hiei said as they ran off to the rising ki.

Kagome walked through the crowd aimlessly as she looked for a place to go when she noticed she felt a bit off, like an off prickling on the back of her neck that wouldn't go away, but only in her soul. What's wrong with me? She wondered as she slowed down her pace to think.

Hello, my Tama… were the words she heard as her blood ran cold. "Na-Naraku…!" she whispered as she froze to where she stood. No! She told herself. I'm hearing things…he's dead…I killed him! He died…I saw him…! She thought desperately as she heard a cold laugh in the back of her mind.

My miko I am indeed very much real. While you may have killed my body…my essence lives on…and ironically enough in you. Your body will be more then enough to suit my needs…Now if you don't mind…I have a world that awaits me. Naraku stated as Kagome let out a blood curdling scream with an unbelievable wave of power.

Every pour on Kagome's body was on fire as tears streamed down her face in waves from sheer pain. Kagome fought the rancid hanyou as her power radiated off of her in waves.

Faintly Kagome could hear the screams of the people as they ran to get away from the glowing blue light that seemed to be growing in the area. Kagome slumped to the ground as another scream tore from her lips as Naraku ruthlessly attacker her soul.

"No!" She gritted. "…You…You…Will…Not…TAKE MY BODY!" She roared as a blinding bluish light pulsed throughout her body filling every core. "Noooooooo!" was the scream she heard as a pained smile graced her face as she felt his presence leave her body. She smiled, as she knew it was finally over.

She called back her power as quickly as she could…physically weak from the strain it put on her body. From a distance she saw three figures approach her as she tried to lift herself to run away. Suddenly she felt herself in the strong arms of another and slowly she lifted her head.

The one she saw placed a smile on her face as she leaned back down and snuggled into his hold, knowing it wasn't going to last. "Shrine…" Was all she was able to say, and then the darkness engulfed her.

Hiei literally dropped the frazzled girl onto the grounds of the Shrine. Kagome came to with a start as she felt a dull ache form on her backside. "You could have just shook me ya know." She stated grumpily as she stood while rubbing her slightly sore rear.

Hiei narrowed his claret eyes as his stony gaze pierced her own. "I Onna, wish to know how is it you survived these 500 years. I sense no demon blood in you." He growled as Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. Turning to her back she began to walk away then stopped.

"You will tell me these things Onna." He told her as he pressed the blade of his sword harder on the delicate skin of her pale neck. Kagome smirked as she met his eye and cocked one elegantly arched eyebrow "Your mistake is that you underestimate me." She told him as she waved her hand and walked away.

She looked at the confusion on his face as he found out he couldn't move. "What magic is this?" he growled as he struggled against the invisible cords that bound him. "I will free you once you've swore on your honor that you will not attack me." She told him as she met his eyes.

Seeing as how he had no way out he reluctantly agreed until an idea came across his mind. As he felt the binds lift he moved behind the Onna. Right as she started to turn around he pressed his hand against the back of her neck and leapt away.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she balled her fist. "All right that does it!" she yelled as she leaned back to throw a Ki ball near him. All she saw was the smug smirk that adorned his face, as she realized nothing left her hand.

"Kagome looked at her hand and then mentally checked her body. Her anger came back in full force as she realized what he had done. "You bound me!" she roared as she advanced on the black clad youkai. "This is to teach you a lesson. As I said to you 500 years ago…you cannot always depend on you powers to save you. You need to rely on your skill." He spoke as he unbound her ki.

Kagome pouted as she realized once again he was right. Sighing she sat down and laid on the soft grass. "Well, you wanted to know so I'll tell you. The me you saw 500 years ago is the same me from now. I used the well in this Shrine to travel back and forth through time." She stated as the fire youkai listened intently as she unfolded every event that happened in her life in the feudal era. "And that's why I left. The next thing I knew my soul returned to me shortly after I came home…so somehow Kikyo died." She finished as she looked at the sky, which was a beautiful shade of blue.

Kagome lifted herself up while she dusted off her pants. "Now you have your information." She stated as leaned back against the Goshinboku. For the first time she looked at him and noticed he was different then the youkai she met back then. "What has happen to you?" she asked as she noticed the unbelievable coldness in his being. "Your not the same from when I met you once before."

The youkai turned away as she glared as his back. "He-" She began before she was cut off. "Life. Life is what happened to me Miko. I saw the world through dark eyes and this is what it made me." He told her as she shivered in the presence of the sun from the artic chill in his voice.

Hiei turned to look her over. He remembered her from then. But he noticed a few things that were different. He knew he met with her once but had been to intent in on killing the undead bitch, that he had not noticed the changes in her before she left.

He saw the blue streaks in her hair and how she now had a small set of claws, which could pass for human nails. He saw the change in her eyes that those who knew were inhuman. He saw how much muscle was stretched out over her small frame that surprisingly didn't take away from her feminine features.

He would not say it but he was slightly impressed with the amount of power she possessed. He frowned. Power won't take you anywhere alone. He thought as he gave off a low growl.

Kagome shifted as she felt the youkai's eyes on her small frame. She then hoped this version of the youkai would tell her something she always wondered since they met. "Please tell me…what is your name?" She asked. "Or will I continue to be forced to call you Kage?" She told him as she looked into his burning eyes.

He put a hand behind his cloak as he pulled a sword and threw it at her, which she caught on instinct. "What's this for?" she asked as she examined the blade. "Your training." He growled. "I intend to repay my debt Onna. I refuse to be bound to a filthy Ningen. Since you saved my life I'm going to teach you how to save yours…without the aid of enhancements." He told her as Kagome visibly paled.

Before she even had a chance to protest, he was on her. Swords clashed as the two swirled creating a deadly dance that could only be described as beautiful. Each deceptively looking at ease as they fought. Kagome leapt away as he came towards her in a deadly arc.

"Will you stop!" She cried as she blocked another close blow. "Your enemies wont stop so why should I?" He replied, as he drove is blade forward nearly impaling her as she barely darted out of the way. "That's beside the point and your too close!" she yelled as she spun out of a narrow strike and countered with one of her own.

"You will never be able to truly fight, if you don't start taking this seriously!" Hiei roared as he attacked her full force. When Kagome lost her sword she blocked him off physically as best she could before he gave her a final hit that sent her flying though a tree.

He stalked over her as he heard her grown and gingerly sit up. "I am not the only youkai here. This may not be the feudal era, but we are still very much alive. You are a lone female and you have enormous power. Male youkai will sense this and begin to come after you to try to take your power." He told her as he knelt down and leaned into her ear. "This is why you should take your training seriously." He whispered coldly as he leaned away.

Kagome shot up, prepared to yell until she found him gone. She sighed as she lay back down. As much as she despised it he was right. Which was beginning to greatly aggravate her. She knew youkai were here. She felt them when she returned but she didn't want to realize the possible danger of it.

Hiei the voice she heard was gone as quickly as it came. She didn't need to ask, for she already knew who it was. She smiled to herself as she played the name in her mind. It suited him. Hopefully he'll be a little easier on her the next time they spar…after all she couldn't use enhancements and he was youkai!

Pushing herself up she easily stretched and headed to the house. She was in need for a looooong shower to ease her weary muscles. She had a feeling he as going to show up again tomorrow and she needed to be prepared. After all…if what he said was completely true…which she didn't think so…she needed to be ready.

Yusuke sat in his room. His mind kept going back to what had happened earlier that day. That girl had more power then he had ever seen in anyone. What was she here for?

He rubbed his tired head as he walked over and laid on his pillow to help ease the throbbing that had begun in his mind. He'd been thinking more then normal and the effects were now beginning to take place. He had only gotten a glimpse but she had indeed been beautiful to look at.

He scowled at the thought. Yeah she was pretty and that meant what to him? Every girl he'd ever known was afraid of him and would never think twice of talking to him. He was known as a thug, the kind of guy your parents warned you about. He was never really known as a person.

That's the reason why he was with Keiko. She was the only one who wasn't afraid of him, and that showed in the lumps she gave him on his head. She dealt with his past and tried to make him a better person.

Every once in a while he wondered what it would be like to be with someone other then Keiko. He smiled and shook his head as he lifted to take his shirt off and throw it into the mishap of his room.

They may have had their differences and sometimes they argued, but he knew he would never find another woman who could handle what she had to so well. He decided that unless Koenma brought this up himself, Yusuke would not tell the spirit ruler about his encounter with the pretty girl. She would be his, Kurama, and Hiei's secret. With the image of the girl he saw again that day Yusuke went to sleep.

Months passed as Kagome took her training day-by-day. Kagome's skill grew tremendously as she sparred with Hiei. She could spar with him more easily now and nearly matched him in skill.

During their brutal training a form of trust grew between them. It was a relationship like the ones he had formed with his teammates; in the first year he had known them. They acted civilly with one another and on occasion even laughed.

Hiei knew he was not attached to the girl, but found himself beginning to enjoy her company. The girl was fairly odd, and she amused him to no end.

He had never met a female like her Ningen or Youkai alike…she was very peculiar and it intrigued him. She was always the most amusing to him when she was angry…especially when he would steal her "Sweet snow".

"Block!" Hiei shouted as he narrowly missed Kagome's head. Darting out of the way she rolled and brought her Katana up to block another critical blow. "Block this!" she growled as she ran one way to strike him but quickly changed and landed a blow to the back of his head that made him topple over.

Kagome smirked as she saw him land on his feet. She knew he was pissed now but it was worth it. She lightly brought a hand to the back of her neck and flinched as she felt the ward shock her. Every time they trained, he had placed a power ward on the back of her neck.

No one could remove it but him which Kagome hated dearly. She knew if she had the aid of her natural powers she could win easily. But she knew that Hiei had a point… if he could do this to her then what's to stop someone else? She had to train her body and he was the ultimate trainer.

Kagome stanced herself as she saw Hiei fully rise and eyes tinted red. She was about to call out to him when he attacked her. Cuts and blood littered her body as she struggled to keep the hybrid off her. "Hiei!" She cried as she blocked another vicious blow. "Snap out of it!"

She realized in order for him to stop she would have to detain him. Gathering up her courage she stepped out of her defensive and came at him as hard as he came at her. Swords clashed and to anyone who looked it seemed as if they were both out for blood.

Kagome suddenly fell limp and her sword lay by her side. Hiei looked at her warily as he approached her, sword poised to strike. He smelled her as he realized she had fainted. Just as he turned around, a hilt met him directly in his temple and all he saw was blackness, as he felt soft arms encircle him.

"You always have to be a pain in the ass don't you?" Kagome grumbled as she hauled him into her house. Looking around she placed him into her room and laid him on her bed as she checked the place where she hit him.

Taking his hand she put in at the nape of her neck and carefully pulled off the Ofuda. She sighed happily as she felt her Ki flow joyously though her body, like an old friend. Spiritually she reached out to him and checked him over. Placing a hand by both his temples she glowed a light purple as she focused her energy into his mind, giving him for the first time, a sense of peace.

Kagome sat in a chair and looked at the sleeping demon on her bed. He was beautiful, no doubt about it. But there was an edge…a darkness he carried that seemed to seep into his soul. She couldn't explain it, but there was just something about him that called out to her. He was an enigma.

She often wondered where he went to days at a time as well. Often he would mumble it was work and she hadn't questioned it. He would tell her when he as ready. Until then she would wait.

Stretching she walked out the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. As she opened the freezer, her eyes narrowed as she gritted her teeth and ran back up into her room to find it empty.

"Hiei!" She shouted as she knocked a hole into her wall. "Shit!" She cried, as she now saw the damage done to her room. Hiei had stolen her only tub of "Strawberry Pocky" flavored ice cream.

Yusuke opened his eyes as he glanced around. His body was sore as he struggled to lift his arm. Pushing himself up he looked into the back of the car. "Everyone ok?" he asked, as he quickly looked everyone over for injuries.

He sighed in relief as he heard them all reply. Yusuke got out of his car with the help of Kurama and Hiei who were not injured, due to the fact that they escaped the car before it flipped. As Yusuke looked at what was left of his car, he saw that the tires were busted and he had a few dents and the glass in the front windshield was shattered while the others were lightly cracked.

Yusuke stared in disbelief at the damage that was done to his car. As soon as the initial shock was over, his mouth led all to believe he was definitely ok. "Shit, my fucking car!" he wailed as he lightly touched the Honda.

"My baby…" he mouthed silently as he stroked the damaged vehicle. He sighed as he walked away from the auto and sat on a stump that was by the side of the road, As Hiei and Kurama helped Keiko out of the car.

"Yusuke…what do we do now?" Keiko asked timidly as she came up behind him. The spirit detective sighed heavily into his hands, "I don't know. Sorry I ruined our first day." He told her tiredly.

Keiko lightly patted his back. "It's ok Yusuke. Your lucky Koenma even gave you guys a vacation. Why he did though is beyond me." She said, as she looked down the empty road. Yusuke nodded as he wondered where they were, not to mention where the nearest place was.

"Thanks Keiko." He said as he gave a light peck on her hand. Yusuke stood and walked back to the car. "OK guys. Lets get this show on the road. Kurama. Do you think you could grow some vines that could keep this junk heap together until we run to a place where we can get some help? Were in Tokyo right?"

Kurama sighed as he looked at the hopeful Spirit Detective. "Gomen, Yusuke. The car is too damaged for the vines to hold of any lengthily period of time." He said as he brushed his long silky hair behind him.

Yusuke ran a hand through his un-gelled hair as he looked around his friends. "Any ideas? Anyone?" he stated as he leaned against his broken down car.

"There is a place near here. It's big enough for us to come. I came across it a couple months ago when we were all stationed in Tokyo." Hiei stated as he stared off into the distance. "Let's go." Was all the hybrid said as he began walking down the road.

He paused a moment as he turned back slightly. "Someone needs to carry the Ningen. She's going to slow us down." Was all he said, as he began to run.

Yusuke grumbled as he bent down to carry Keiko, when Kurama touched his arm. "Let me." He said warmly. "You are Ningen as well. It will be hard to keep up with Hiei as it is. And he isn't going to wait forever. If you don't mind let me aid you."

Yusuke nodded. After all what else could he do? He half wished she could run on her own but he knew it would never happen. Keiko had nearly zero survival skills.

He was her protector. And here he was couldn't even carry her. As Keiko held to Kurama's back Yusuke stood beside them. With a curt nod they were both off as they ran to catch up with the hybrid youkai.

As the four of them stopped, they saw that Hiei took them to a slightly aged, enormous shrine. The energy that radiated from it was unlike anything they ever felt. "Hiei…what is this place?" Keiko asked as she slid down Kurama's back.

She had never seen a shrine so beautiful. Bright trees covered the place. It was full of ancient beauty. "C'mon! Let's go." She stated as she began hurrying up the stairs, with Yusuke and Kurama rushing up past her. She giggled as she heard Yusuke grumble about this shrine having more steps then Genkai's.

Hiei beat everyone their as he stood with his hand on his blade. Before anyone could say anything, a figure swept past. They watched in awe as Hiei viciously fought the woman, in what appeared to be to the death.

When it seemed like Hiei was going to win, she began to glow and then a blinding blue blast was all that could be seen. "Hiei!" Kurama cried as his rose whip was already at hand.

When the smoke cleared there could be seen the girl leaning over Hiei with her sword pointed clearly over his chest. "I win." Was all she said as she grinned.

As Kagome sheathed her sword it was then she noticed the group of strangers that were staring at her. "Who are you?" she asked as she lifted Hiei up and onto her back. She stopped as she noticed two of them looked pissed and ready to fight.

"Is their something I can help you with?" she asked as she shifted Hiei on her back again. "Let our friend go…you've done enough, his blood will be avenged by our hands." Said the redhead as he pulled out a very lethal looking vine.

Kagome sighed tiredly, as she rubbed her temple with one hand. You really do always have to be a pain in the ass one-way or another don't you? She thought as she looked over at his angry friends.

"Look I think we have a misunderstanding, but right now I have something I need to do." She told them as she took Hiei to a grassy part of the field and laid him down.

Kagome placed his head in her lap as she put her hands by his head and glowed a soft blue. Within less then a min Hiei sat up and looked at her with a slight grin. "You're getting better…maybe too good." He said as he got up and brushed off his clothes.

"Hiei… you know her?" Yusuke asked as he realized that this was indeed the girl he had seen a couple months ago. If he thought the glimpse of her then was beautiful, it was nothing compared to how she looked close up. She looked like a Tenshi sent from the heavens above just to grace the earth with her presence.

"So Hiei, introduce me." She stated as she winked at them. "I know the red head is a kitsune but I'm not to sure about the dark haired one…he…is usual." She said.

The three of them looked at her in shock. "Hiei, you're not supposed to tell her about youkai!" Yusuke nearly shouted as the hybrid scowled. "I did not tell her detective. She knew about our kind before I saw her."

"So you've met her before?" Yusuke asked, "Yes. She is Kagome." Hiei said grimly. "When did you meet her?" Yusuke said as he glared at his teammate. A slight smirk formed on his lips. "500 years ago to be exact." He stated as he watched the Spirit Detective turn red.

Yusuke sighed as he realized getting angry wasn't gonna solve anything. "Look this isn't gonna help any. I'm sorry if we seemed hostile before. My name is Yusuke, this is Kurama, and this is Keiko. We apologize if we wer-"

Yusuke stopped as Kagome came near him. She walked over and placed one hand on his chest and the other in his hair, as she closed her eyes. It was then he gasped.

He could feel her power running through him. The only thing that seemed to matter at the moment was him and the girl. He was even oblivious to the jealous glares that were being shot their way as he focused on the feeling her power gave him. It was unlike anything he ever felt before. It was like pure love…a true love he had never known. It was astounding, and he let it pull him away.

Kagome pulled away from him, as she looked hard into his eyes. "Yusuke…there is something I wish to speak with you about. Please see me when you have a chance." She told them as she walked away.

She paused halfway to her door, as she turned the face them. "Your car crashed and you have no where to go right? Please… stay here with me as long as you need. Its kind of lonely here now and some company would be good." She told them with a smile, as she walked inside her house to prepare the rooms while Kurama and Hiei went back to the car to gather the bags.

Yusuke followed with Keiko close behind. As he entered Kagome took them into the den, where she returned shortly after with some tea.

"Ok. If your gonna stay here I want some info on you." She stated as she curled up in her favorite black velvet chair. "How did you come across such an enormous reiki, and how did you come into the association of demons?"

Yusuke sighed. His story was a long story and he wondered if she would understand…not many people could. "He's a spirit detective." Keiko offered.

"It all started a few years ago. See before he died, he was just your average guy…well average for him. Always cutting class and getting into fights…never listened to me unless I hit him, there was even one point where he was close to getting expelled! He would miss so much school until he would end up at the bottom of our class…"

Yusuke could only look in shock. It was like Keiko had him under a mircoscope and all she was telling this woman where his bad side. The more she spoke about the bad sides of his life the angrier he could feel himself become. "KEIKO THAT'S ENOUGH!" he roared as he clenched his fist.

Both females watched him in shock as he rose. "I'm sorry Kagome. If you would…could you show me to my room? I'm kinda tired." He said as Keiko ran behind him. "G-Gomen Yusuke…I don't know what came over me. I-" "Goodnight…Keiko." He said quickly as he left the girl at the bottom of the stairs, while Kagome showed him his room.

Kagome showed him to a room on the second floor. "This is my brother's room. Is right across the hall from mine so if theirs anything you need feel free to drop in." Yusuke nodded as he looked around the room. It was royal blue with a soft black carpet. "The boy's got taste." He mumbled as he sat down on the bed.

Kagome shut the door as she walked over to the dark blue chair. "It's nice I guess. Right now I like every color but pink." She said with a smile.

"You see when I was younger, my room was covered in pink. Basically like pink cotton candy threw up all over the walls." She chuckled. "Which naturally I hate now, so now you could say I like dark colors." She said as she stood. "Night Yusuke." She said as she walked to the door.

As she passed him he reached out and lightly held her arm. "Kagome…what Keiko said…" Kagome smiled and placed her hand on his arm. "Yusuke. It's ok. I judge people by who they are for myself…what Keiko said does nothing in forming my opinion of you." She said with a small smile as she closed the door.

Keiko was angry. She didn't do anything for Yusuke to yell at her like that…not really. OK! she thought. Maybe I went a little overboard in telling his personal history with the Rekai and school, but it wasn't anything major…not my fault he has a dirty record.

Keiko secretly looked forward for the day that all of this SD stuff would end. She wanted to have a normal life without demons, magic, and all that…but then she overheard a conversation between Hiei and Kurama one day. Keiko heard them say that there was a possibility that Yusuke might have youkai blood. If it were even true…if she had children with him…will they look human? How would they go to school?

No. They would make it through. He would be human for her. They can find a way to change it, move away and have him get a job as an accountant or something.

This is the life she dreamed of. And she would one day be sharing it with Yusuke. No more trouble, no more fighting, no more demons, no more danger…now all she had to do is tell him as well as have him agree and all will be fine.

Their only seemed to be one possible obstacle to her perfect life…Kagome. No normal girl would want Yusuke. Yeah he had good looks, but he was dangerous. It reeked from his persona not to mess with him; he's the most feared guy in town. But Kagome seemed to be unphased by that…she was a beautiful girl…and that meant competition. Luckily Yusuke so far hasn't shown any interest so all was ok.

Maybe she was just jumping to conclusions…after all she coculd be a really good friend. But if anything did occur…she would have a problem…yes her and Yusuke didn't have much in common, but she worked around that. Yusuke was hers…and that will never change.

Keiko smiled as Kagome came down to show her to her room. She wasn't worried. Because she was determined…no one would come between her and Yusuke…not if she had anything to do with it.

Hehe you like? I hope so. The ending was kind hard to write. Well that's the end for this chappy lol…just so u guys know…I plan on revising some of the previous chapters before starting on the new ones. So if you don't see any updates you know why. Thank you all for your reviews as well…you are the ones who really make this story and also if any of u have any idea's you would like to see put into the story leave them in your comments/reviews and if they work I'll use 'em.

REVIEW IF U WANT THE STORY TO MOVE FASTER!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello!!!! ^_^

*Bows deeply* I greatly apologize for my absence in updating. It turned out that I came up with a horrible case of writer's block!! -_- … It was very much so depressing. Because I wanted to write so bad but I couldn't think of anything good to place down on the paper. I know it's been quite the wait hasn't it? Again, I really do apologize. But it now appears that I am done. This is also the longest chapter I have ever written…and I pray that I never will have to write one longer then this lol. As I stated once before…the longer I am away the longer the chapters are for you so I hope the length pleases you all. ^_^ heh I think this is gonna be a nifty chapter and all so I really hope you enjoy this as I do. I will also admit I am a bit nervous… I believe I did a good job…but I guess weather I did a good job will be up to you ^^. hehe and as always thank you for the time you spend to read my story ^_^

NOW ON WIT DA BLOODY FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama glanced slyly at Hiei as they walked through the forest back to the shrine. "Hn. What is it fox? Your look is pestering me." Hiei stated, as he shifted the weight on his shoulders. Kurama smiled as he walked in step beside his friend.

"I find in interesting that you of all people would consort so freely with a ningen." The Kitsune mused, as he chuckled at his friend. "And in response to that I do not think your opinion of them has changed much either," He said with a smile. "Although she is rather beautiful…." Kurama trailed as he looked into the star littered sky.

~You know she's more then beautiful red. ~ A voice he knew all too well expressed in his mind. Kurama sighed as he rubbed his temple. ~I was wondering when you'd be coming out. You've been quiet for far too long. ~ The presence bristled as he turned his back to this other half. ~What can I say? I can only give you the silent treatment for so long. ~ It said as the other boy mentally laughed.

Kurama smiled to himself. ~ I'm afraid this means that you missed me Youko. Other wise you would have been gone longer. ~ Kurama teased as he wrapped his soul around the Kitsune lovingly. ~ I am glad you are speaking to me again. It has been a little lonely without you. ~ He spoke tenderly as he felt whatever left of the hostility in Youko melt away.

~Hm, miss you my ass. I just felt sorry for you, seeing you mope about without me. ~ Youko stated proudly as Kurama laughed inside his head. ~ Is that so? ~ Kurama teased. "It figures. Just when I thought that pest was gone for good, he's back." Hiei muttered. Kurama smiled sheepishly at his friend. "Gomen Hiei. You know how distracting he can be." The Kitsune said apologetically. "But you still have yet to answer my question. How did you come to meet the girl?"

Hiei sighed as he shifted the weight once again. He wasn't ready to tell of how he met Kagome yet. It was entirely too complicated. Not only that, he did not want to reveal the one time in his life, where he was weak and had to rely on a ningen of all things for help. Not that he even wanted her help then anyway.

Seeing the reluctance in the hybrid, Kurama sighed. "If now is not a good time, I can wait." The Kitsune spoke disappointedly. With a halfhearted grin, Kurama began to pick up the pace. "Let's hurry. We've been gone long enough as it is already." Kurama stated as Hiei merely followed while he led the way.

Kagome yawned as she walked through the house. She had just taken Keiko to Ji-chan's room and all that was left was the guest room, which was next to hers'. A smile hinted at her lips as she thought of Hiei, who would no doubt sleep in the trees.

She hummed lightly as she moved down the hallway into her own room. She was feeling restless and figured that while she was awake; she may as well put her time to good use.

Within minutes she walked out into the open space, under the crescent sky. Getting into stance she unsheathed a beautifully crafted Katana. As Kagome began to move, it was almost as if she were dancing alongside the blade.

Kagome moved gracefully in the moonlight. She spun around as she brought the sword down in a deadly arch. Every movement between her and the blade were dazzling, as if the blade were moving almost on it's own. The miko was like an exotic steel whirlwind. Beautiful and deadly with the ability to destroy everything in it's path.

Kagome stopped as she grabbed the bottle of water she brought before she started. *Where are they? * She wondered. *Hiei and Kurama should have been here by now right? *

Shrugging it off, she grabbed the sword and walked inside. Kagome smiled as she felt two rapidly approaching youki's head for her shrine.

"Their probably hungry…." She mumbled to herself as she went and quickly made a fruit platter with a few slices of cheese and bread.

Kagome walked out and set the platter down as she served cold green tea with ginseng and honey. Just as she sat down she heard the front door open and the sound of heavy bags hit the floor.

Kagome walked in to find Hiei glaring at the bags right as Kurama walked in the door. "Gomen." He apologized. "We didn't realize we had taken so long." He spoke while placing the bags on the ground. "Is their anywhere you would like us to place the bags?" he asked still slightly bent in case they took residency in his arms once again.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No its fine. I'll take them to both Keiko and Yusuke. You just worry about your own bags." She stated as she walked in front of him and easily lifted the bags aside from his. "I assumed that you might have a bit of an appetite while returning, so I set something up for you both in the kitchen. Feel free to help yourselves, and if not wait and I'll return to show you to your room Kurama." She said as she disappeared up the stairs.

Kagome yawned as she walked in front Yusuke's door. "Might as well do it now." She stated as she gently pushed open the door. Kagome peaked her head inside to see the state of the occupant in the room. Sighing in relief, she pushed the door open a little wider and tip toed into the room with the bags. *Ok. Where to put you, where to put you…. * she thought as scanned the room for a place to set the bags.

She finally decided to place them near the end, by the front side of the bed. Keeping a close eye on her target for any movement she shuffled across the room, and successfully planted the bags in the desired spot. Smiling in victory from completing her mission she turned to walk away but was suddenly hurled next to a hard side.

Kagome was too stunned to move as arms wrapped tightly around her waist and snuggled closer to her warmth. Kagome watched the still form waiting for some kind of sarcastic or perverted comment to surface but none came. The miko cursed her luck as she realized Yusuke was indeed out cold. *How the hell am I gonna get out of this!* She screamed in her mind.

She slowly placed her hands on his and tried to gently move them from around her waist, but found he stirred. She grabbed her hair in frustration as she tried to figure out a way to get free from his grasp. She could blast him, but that would require harming him. But it wasn't his fault this happened, so that's out of the question.

Kagome stiffened once again as she felt him move. She nearly died as she saw one of his legs drape slightly over one of her own and his hand faintly resting under the hem of her shirt. Her face flamed a red that dared to threaten the color of Kurama's hair as she felt the undeniable hardness of something press against her leg. "Kami…why? Why me?" she whispered, as she slightly held herself up.

Just as Kagome tried again to move his arms, the unmistakable sound of footsteps resounded through the hall. Kagome thanked her lucky stars that the footfalls didn't come from Keiko's end of the hallway. "…Kagome-San." Came the whispered voice.

It was that moment Kagome heard the door open and saw a startled red-faced Kurama. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" Came the hurried reply from the flustered red head. "Matte!!! Onegai! Help me!" was the urgent whispered that rang from her mouth as she hoped he wouldn't leave her.

A ray of hope shone through as she saw him slowly turn around and eye her skeptically. "Why would you need me?" He questioned as he eyed their position. Kagome's face flushed an even deeper red if possible and whispered, "I'm stuck!" The poor girl whimpered.

An undeniable smile made it's way to Kurama's mouth as he now watched the situation with newfound amusement. "And pray tell how did you wind up to become stuck in his arms?" The red head inquired as he found he enjoyed watching the dark haired girl squirm.

"Please! I'll tell you when I get out just please let me loose!" she hissed, as she felt him snuggle even closer to the warmth of her body. Kagome gave a defeated sigh as her head sank into the pillow. "All I wanted to do was just leave him his bags…." She whispered weakly as she began to try to think of a spell that could get her out of this.

Kurama rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked at the trapped girl. "All right. I'll help you, but I will hold you to telling me." He informed her as he ran a hand through his hair and watched as vines began to grow from the small seed. The vines grew and stretched from his palm as they made their way over to the bed, thickening hear and there.

Kagome felt something inch its way between her and the warm body beside her. As she gradually felt his hold on her loosening enough to where she was finally free, she gently slid out from his arms. Just as she was about to ease herself to the edge of the bed arms encircled her and carried her to the door where they set her down.

"A-arigato." Kagome said shyly as the two quickly walked out of Yusuke's room into another body. "Gomen, are you ok?" Kagome asked, as she looked the person over. "Yea, I'm fine but why are you coming out of Yusuke's room?" the voice asked with a slight hint if suspicion in her voice.

Kagome smiled and grabbed Kurama's arm. "As you see they returned with your bags and all so I figured I'd return them so you all would have something new to wear tomorrow, along with your own bathing supplies if needed. I was just on my way to give you yours." Kagome sailed off smoothly as she bent down to hold the young girls luggage.

Keiko smiled as she held the girls eye. "Arigato, Kagome-San. I was just about to ask you when you thought they would arrive, so please let me take my stuff. I'm sure you have a lot to do." Keiko said as she grabbed her stuff and bowed. "Good Night, Kagome-San, Minamino-Kun." She trailed off behind her as she walked back to her own room.

Kagome sighed as she leaned against Kurama. "That was close." She moaned, as Kurama merely looked at the girl in amusement. "Yes. Yes it was, and I don't mind if you get closer as well, with you being a beautiful girl and all." Kurama stated as he noticed the crimson flush that rushed throughout her cheeks as she shot away from him. "Sorry…." She muttered as she turned away.

Kurama could only chuckle at the adorable sight the girl made. "I trust you have your bags?" Kagome asked, as she leaned against the wall. "Hai, I do." The red head said as he held up the bags. "Then lets go." Kagome stated as she led him across the hall. "OK. This is the guest room. It's never used, so please make yourself at home." She spoke warmly as she opened the door.

Kurama walked inside as he set his bags near the door. *Hmmm. This is nice…. * he thought, as he looked around the room. There was lush vibrant red carpet that felt soft enough to sleep on, and lovely green vines, that seem to rise up from the carpet. As if they had been growing in blood, with red and silver white roses blooming from almost every vine.

Kurama sat on the Black cotton sheets of his full size bed. "It pleases me." Kurama said with a smile, as Kagome snorted. "Glad I could be of service." She said as she walked towards the door. "Your room is right next to mine so if there's anything you need, ask and I'll see if I can help you. Also it's late right now so I'll see you in the morning." Kagome said, and with that she began to walk out the door until a well-built arm caught her waist.

"I do believe we have a deal." A seductive voice purred. As she fought to stand at the sheer sensuality of the voice that demanded she collapse to her knees. *Wa-what is going on here!! * Her mind shouted as he turned her around to face him. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she studied his face, "I thought you eyes were green…why are they gold?" she spoke absently.

Kurama smiled at how observant the girl was. ~Youko!!! Will you please behave! ~ His human countenance pestered in his mind. ~But red, I do think she enjoys it. Look at the adorable way her face is flushed? You can't deny teasing her is not fun as well. ~ The kit teased.

~That's not the point!!! Yes she is attractive, but we know nothing about her, or what she's like. All we know is that she is an acquaintance of Hiei. So please…she is a lot brighter then you give her credit for and I for one do not feel like discussing the complicated subject of "us" Youko. ~ The red head spoke wearily. Youko sighed disappointedly at the stubbornness his other side was showing. Not wanting to loose the little bit of control he had, he complied.

Snapping back to reality he kissed Kagome's hand. "Forgive me. I was lost in your beauty. I hope I haven't offended you in my forwardness, but a deal is a deal." He said, as he strode over to the bed. Kagome looked at him skeptically as she sat near him in the sofa chair.

"There really isn't anything interesting to say. I went to drop his bags off in his room without waking him up, when he grabbed me in his sleep. His hold was so tight until I couldn't get out of it without waking him which would have been totally awkward." Kagome said as she turned to him. "Which is why I am grateful that you came when you did. Arigato." Kagome stood and stretched as she walked towards the door. "It's late so I'll let you to your sleep. G'nite." She said as she closed the door.

Kurama sighed as he lay down on the bed. ~Your gonna have to have better control of yourself then that Youko. ~ Kurama scolded. ~Can I help it if she was that beautiful? Besides, she intrigues me. Not to mention she has the qualities that one would hope to find in a mate as well. Seriously Red, have you ever thought that maybe she could work for us? Think about it. She knows about youkai, she can fight so we wont have to protect her all the time, and she seems like the kind of person where if we try, we could truly come to like her… or who knows maybe one day more. Not to mention how many women are we going to find that already know about youkai? You see how relaxed she is with Hiei, so why not us?~ Youko stressed.

Kurama sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was surprised. He didn't know that Youko wanted to actually settle down. But as he thought more of it he could see that the fox youkai was probably lonely for a companion other then just himself or Hiei. ~Youko I don't know. Yes, while I am attracted to her, I honestly don't know if I want that kind of relationship with her, I mean come on! We just met the woman today. While I admit you do make a good point, let me get to know her first and then I'll see if I want to pursue her as well. ~ Youko sighed in frustration as he curled up. ~Whatever you say, Red. ~

Kurama sighed once again as he threw an arm over his eyes. He knew Youko was agitated with him, and he couldn't blame him. This woman was indeed interesting, but did he really want to have a relationship with her? There was something else he couldn't deny as well. They were lonely. Yes they had the occasional fling, but he could never really open up to the females. They would have run away, and that was something he couldn't have happen to him, or Youko. Pulling over the covers, he closed his eyes. *Hmm…we'll see about this onna…. * was the final thought in his mind as he gave in to the darkness.

Kagome yawned as she ran a brush through her silky thick black hair. "You have some interesting friends, Hiei." She said as she watched him come into her room. "Hn. Their all a bunch of bleeding hearts." He grumbled as he glared at the wall in front of him. Kagome smiled as she came up and ruffled his hair. "And you don't care about anybody but Yukina right?" She said as he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

She smiled as she walked away, until he came up right behind her and pressed her frame into the wall. "What the? What are you doing?" she asked as he ignored her questions. She felt him close to her as his face dipped down to her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt her body tremble from the ghosted breath she felt on her neck. As her mind cleared from it's haze, it was then she realized what he was doing. He was taking in the different scents on her body.

Hiei growled as he walked away. "I see you are very taken with my companions then as well?" He asked bitterly. Kagome sighed as she walked towards him. "Hiei, I didn't do anything. You only smell Yusuke and Kurama on me because, Yusuke accidentally pulled me into his bed while he was asleep, and Kurama because he rescued me from the situation. Besides, we both know you could smell it if I ever really did anything." She told him as an amused smile came upon her face. "Why? Are you jealous, Hiei?"

"Hn. As if I'd be jealous of some baka ningen wench." He hissed as he disappeared from her room into the darkness of the night. Kagome frowned as she went to close the window. "Jeez. Ya think he'd learn to take a joke." She grumbled as she turned around. It hurt to hear Hiei talk to her like that, as it reminded her painfully of him. While it had indeed happened not to long ago the memory still pained her. "C'mon Kagome get a grip. Here you are with a house full of insanely attractive guys and your still thinking about the baka Inu who broke your heart. Get over it!" she scolded to herself.

Shaking it off she decided that she wouldn't think about him anymore. Pulling on her clothes she climbed into bed. Hopefully Hiei would get over it quickly enough and he can train her some more. After all, while she was fairly good, she wasn't good enough. Pushing all thoughts aside, she finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

Yusuke sighed as he walked around the shrine. They had been here for about three weeks, and he was getting restless. *Too bad Kuwabara isn't here…I need a good fight. * He thought absently as he passed by the house. Another thing that kept roaming through his head was about what Kagome said. What was it that he didn't know about himself?

He was Yusuke Urameshi. Boy sacrifice of the spirit world, not to mention their top detective, dating his childhood sweetheart, and actually ended up with a few good friends. He was tough, strong, a natural born leader, and a pretty good kid when he didn't screw up. So what was it that he didn't know about himself? "Gah!" the boy mumbled as he grabbed his hair. He was sick of it. Deciding to see if the girl knew what she was talking about he set out to find Kagome.

Twenty minutes later he finally found her. "About damn time…." he wheezed, as he finally caught his breath. When he finally set his eyes on her he was lost. She was training and in that moment he forgot everything he thought he ever knew. Her grace was something of an angel, yet she held the fatal swiftness of a youkai.

*Amazing…. * was the one thought that accumulated in his mind. Deciding he had enough of gawking at her, he walked further out into the sunlight. "Oy! Kagome!" he yelled as he waved to her while watching her in mid jump.

He watched as she landed in a crouching pose before him. "Impressive." He commented as she rose. "Hi Yusuke. What's up? I haven't had a chance to talk to you much since you've been here." Kagome spoke as she grabbed her water bottle. "Heh. Not much really just kickin it back I guess. I will say this though you have a pretty sweet set up here." He told her. Kagome smiled as she looked at him. "So what brings you to see me?" she asked as she sat down.

Yusuke sighed as he looked into the sky. "I want to know what you know about me." He told her. Yusuke sat down beside her as he looked into her eyes. "Ever since you told me there was something that I didn't know about myself, it's been buggin me. And you told me to come and see you so here I am." He stated as he leaned against a tree.

Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes. "Yusuke…can I ask you something personal?" she questioned. Thinking he nodded. As he felt himself prepare for her question. "What…what do you know of your parents? Your mom and dad?" Yusuke sighed as he ran a hand through his loose hair. "My mom and dad I guess hooked up one night and he split, and what she got out of it was me. Right now my mom is a drunk and my dad is nothing more then a ghost. I've never met him and I don't care too." He told her bitterly.

Kagome gently rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry, Yusuke. But I need to know. Do you know the blood origin of your father? Or has your mother ever done anything unusual?" She questioned as she gently placed her hand by his arm. Yusuke chuckled darkly. "The only thing my mother has ever done that was unusual was down three bottles in one night without getting alcohol poisoning." Kagome merely nodded her head as she sat and looked him in the eye. "There is something about yourself that you need to know. And I feel the best way to tell you, is to show you. What I need to know is do you trust me enough to let me do what I need to?" she asked.

Yusuke thought this through. He was a bit confused. He had only known the girl for three weeks or so and here he was telling her things that he normally wouldn't have let her known. Why? Now came the big question. Did he trust her? Not completely…but she was beginning to win that, he could see. Sighing he nodded. *Whatever happens, I'm just gonna have to suck it up. * He thought.

Kagome leaned over him and grabbed his hands. "I am going to warn you. This may feel a bit weird to you, and there is also a possibility of pain. If you want to still back out it's ok. I'm not going to force you to do this if you really don't want to." She told him. Yusuke smirked as he pulled her closer while he leaned on the tree so he could be more comfortable, and her as well. "Heh. Pain ain't nothing to me. An if I didn't want to do it I wouldn't be here now would I?" he said as she smiled.

"Ok, here we go." She whispered as she closed her eyes. It was then Kagome began to glow an odd indigo color. Yusuke watched in awe as her hair swayed from the sheer strength of her power. *Beautiful…. * was the only thing he could think of, as he watched her in the light. "Ah!" he cried out as heat like he had never known, began to rush into his body. Something was happening to his body. He groaned as he felt the heat on his skin increase. *Wha…What the hell! * He thought as he gritted his teeth. His skin felt like it was on fire yet cool at the same time. Every part of his body was filled with the heat, as the pain only seemed to intensify as it dulled to a quick nothingness.

"Yusuke…." He heard her say. "Yusuke…you can open your eyes now." Groaning he shifted as he opened his eyes but closed them again. "What the hell?" Opening them a bit slower he quickly adjusted his sight and took everything in. It was as if everything was different yet the same. He could see more. "Kagome what happened?" he asked when he froze. His voice sounded odd. He went to scratch his head when he yipped and quickly pulled his hand away. It was then he found he had claws. "Kagome…what did you do to me?" he asked her slowly as he fought his temper which was increasing more difficult then it use to be.

Kagome quickly held his hand as she noticed his eyes were turning red. "Yusuke it's ok. This is just who you really are." She told him as best as she possibly could. Tilting her head she looked into his bright yellow-gold eyes she took a breath. "Yusuke…you're a hanyou." She stated as she waited for him to comment. "Yusuke?"

He noticed quickly that his temper calmed more as she held on to his hand. His mind froze as he heard what she said. He was a hanyou? *When the fuck did this happen! * He growled in his mind. Had his drunk of a mother known too? Yusuke sighed. This sure did explan a lot. Why he was so powerful, and why he could sense things. He just figures it was a sixth sense or something.

"Yusuke!" he heard as he snapped back to where he was. "Sorry Kagome. This is just some pretty heavy shit." He spoke as he noticed she lowered her head. "Are you disappointed that I showed you?" he heard her voice softly say as he began to smell the faint fragrance of salt. "No I don't. I'm actually quite glad. So I know a shit-load about youkai but I think you may know more about this current situation then I do. He said with a smile. "So please O mighty one. Tell me all the things I need to know about being a hanyou." Yusuke commented as he gave off his classic smirk.

Kagome laughed as she sat across from him. "Well first off it's not like there's anything special you need to know, although your youkai blood seems to be stronger if not more of then your ningen blood. If you were strong in your previous form, then it's not hard to figure out that in this one you're even more powerful. There may possibly be one day where you will be weak and without your strength. Also you may have powers that you can use. Also it's easier for you to louse control and become completely savage…basically you become a beast. You loose all sense of your humanity and you cannot tell friend from foe. SO it's very important that you try to get a reign on your anger. It's ok to be angry…just don't fly off into a rage. And last but not least…I guess is to just be you." Kagome finished as she gave him a warm smile.

Yusuke smiled as he stood and walked into the water as he looked down at his reflection. He noticed his hair had grown out to about his waist and his eyes were now a goldish-yellowish color then his normal brown. His body filled out slightly more, and his face was a bit more sharpened. He also noticed one thing that caught his attention the most. Strange, dark, marking covered his torso. *Shit…those look kinda cool…. * he thought as he smiled and notice to pointed canines.

Smirking he walked over to Kagome and leaned over her. Bending down he slightly brushed his lips over her ears as he whispered heavily. "So what do you think? Do you like it?" he breathed as he held everything he could to not laugh. Suddenly he was caught off guard as he noticed arms encircled his waist, and slid dangerously close to his backside. "I think you're delicious…." A female voice purred as he looked into dark blue eyes. "Uh...K-Kagome?" he stammered as he backed away.

Kagome smiled and pushed him forward as he landed with a splash in the small stream. "You are not the first stunning youkai I have seen so don't flatter yourself." She said with a laugh as she began to turn around. Instantly she sprang from the ground and landed high on the branch of a tree. "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to be caught today." Kagome teased, as she looked at the soggy toushin who had just missed her.

Leaping back to the ground she sat. "But there is something else I need to talk to you about as well. You need to learn how to alternate from both forms. "And how do I do that?" he asked as he sat in front of her. "Hmmm…I think it's like an inner switch or something. Here close your eyes and concentrate on your power and the way in feels inside. Now focus on pulling some of your power in but it should feel like an inner switch at the same time." Kagome instructed as she watched a soft light outline his body as the hair melted away and he reverted back to the more human look of Yusuke.

Kagome smiled as she stood and held out her hand. "I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd be able to do it on your first try." She spoke as he stood. "Thanks but how did you know all this anyway?" he wondered. "Oh, I asked Hiei and he gave me a physical answer rather then showing me." Kagome stated.

"And by physical you mean…?" Yusuke questioned, as a lecherous look shone in his eyes. "It means with his mind he let me feel what it's like to go through a transformation like that. And I based everything I told you off of what I felt." She sighed. Looking at Yusuke she noticed he seems to be a bit rigid. "Yusuke are you ok? You seem a little stiff." She asked as he nodded. "Yeah, just a little agitated." He commented as he stretched. Kagome smiled as she decided on something. "Hey Yusuke…." She called as a twinkle sparkled in her eye. "How about a friendly wager for tonight's chores?"

Kurama sighed mentally as he looked off in the distance. Keiko was chatting away about some problem and he could hardily care less for what she had to say. They had all been here for about three weeks and it was indeed fun. The girl had made sure they all felt welcomed, and he found he enjoyed the time he spent with her. Everyone was having a good time staying with Kagome…except Keiko.

"-But I just don't understand you know? I mean why does h-."

Kurama nodded as he flashed her a fake smile, along with a nod. *She really thinks I'm listening… * he thought absently as he was overcome with the sudden desire to ram his head into a wall. "So I figured that he cou-." Kurama flashed her a dazzling smile as he hastily stood and bowed.

"Excuse me Keiko. I do apologize for interrupting, but Hiei has summoned me and it seems to be something of great importance." He streamed out quickly as he kissed her hand. ~You had better wash your mouth. No telling what you'll catch. ~ Youko growled. ~Behave.~ Kurama warned firmly. "So I must take my leave now. Good day." He told her as he quickly went out of sight.

~Why do you put up with that revolting ningen? ~ Youko demanded, as he angrily pouted around the confines of their mind. ~It doesn't take an idiot to see she is jealous of Kagome, because of all the attention she's getting from everyone, and I have more important things to do then listen to some baka Onna whine! ~ He hissed. Kurama sighed. ~I know youko, I don't want to listen to it either, but she is the mate prospect of our friend and I will at least be somewhat courteous. ~ Kurama reasoned as he leaned against a tree. "I don't care for her any more then you do…." he whispered tiredly.

"And who would this be?" came a rough voice from above. Kurama sighed as he absently ran a hand through his red locks. "Hello Hiei, how are you? I do believe your enjoying your stay as well?" the fox inquired as he pushed away from the tree. "Hn." Came the grumbled reply. **~You're not the one who has to baby-sit and train her. ~** The fire youkai griped. "I thought you enjoyed fighting?" the Kitsune asked. "Hn. I'd rather fight something I can kill." Kurama smiled as he looked at Hiei. "But she is improving if she can land a few hits on you." Kurama commented as he remembered their first meeting with the girl.

"Hn, lucky shot. She was able to use her powers that day. I'm trying to teach her not to rely on them. It makes things way to easy." Hiei stated, as he stared off. "I suppose I can see your point. While your powers can strengthen you they can also weaken you if taken away. Actually it's very good that you're training her like that." Kurama stated as he looked over towards the house. "If she were every scouted for the Makai, she wouldn't have much of a chance since they can subdue those kinds of powers…." The fox commented, as he began to walk with Hiei beside him. ~So Hiei, when was the last time you had a good rut?~ a devious voice purred. ~Or would you rather I temp you first?~ the voice cooed, as it send a montage of images coursing through the hybrids mind, along with Kurama's as well.

"YOUKO!!!!" came the twin angered cries.

Hiei glared daggers into Kurama as the red head began to shift uncomfortably. "Hiei, I really do apologize. I know he went to far this ti-." Hiei moved swiftly over to Kurama as he held him to the tree. "Keep that damned thing away from me!" He roared as he dashed away, leaving Kurama alone once again to his thoughts. Kurama sighed as he walked closer near the house. ~What a fine job you've done now. He's mad at us.~ Kurama grumbled as he walked out of the foliage.

~Can I help it if that oversized candle can't take a joke?~ Youko huffed. ~Besides he's way too aggressive. The boy needs a good fuck. And who better to relieve that stress in such a more pleasant way then me.~ the Kitsune boasted as Kurama shook his head. ~One day your going to make him try to kill us. ~ Kurama stated, as he sat on the steps that led to the front door of the house. ~Hm! As if that twit could possibly kill the great Youko Kurama! It's absurd!~ youko growled.

Kurama noticed a slight copper smell that was very faint to the senses. *Is that…? * He thought to himself as he tried to concentrate over Youko's ranting. ~Youko shhh!~ he told as he lightly sniffed the air. ~What! I was in the middle of a very important speech involving 20 million different ways I can off Hiei, what in the world could be more important then that?~ Youko demanded. Kurama concentrated on the smell again as his face slightly darkened. ~I think I smell blood.~ Kurama stated as Youko went silent.

Thankful for the silence Youko was giving, Kurama turned all his senses into the faint aroma of copper that was getting stronger. ~It's defiantly blood. I think it might be the girls….~ Kurama mused as he noticed the smell was now getting rapidly stronger. ~Well don't just stand there do something!~ The fox raved. ~If we can save her then she will want to thank us, which means we can spend more time with her.~ Youko explained proudly as Kurama shook his head. ~Sometimes you really do shame me.~ Kurama stated as he began to walk toward the ever-growing scent of blood.

What he saw when he walked through the bushel of trees was completely unexpected. Kagome and Yusuke were both covered in blood and dirt, limping to the house adorned in ripped and ragged clothes, with giant shit-eating grins to top it all off. Kurama was very much so confused with this picture.

"Ano…are you two all right? What happened?" He asked, while offering to help Kagome carry Yusuke as he was declined in his offer. "Sorry Kurama. It's her job to at least help me get there and I want her to do it by herself so if she hurts me I can yell at her." Yusuke grinned, as he looked impishly at Kagome. "Oh really?" Kagome asked as her eyes narrowed into slits. Suddenly her arms slowly went over her head as she yawned, while Yusuke fell backwards on the hard ground, bumping his head in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THAT FOR!!" the detective yelled as he held his poor cranium from the pain. "Giving you what you deserve." Kagome teased as she gave the boy a warm smile. "Sorry Kurama. Were fine. We just decided to spar on whether he would help with most of my chores tonight and I won." said Kagome proudly. "So since I beat him so badly he said it was only fair I help him to the house. And here we are." Kagome stated as she resituated Yusuke around her neck.

The three of them walked back to the house in comfortable silence. "Kurama, could you help me with the door?" Kagome asked as she resituated Yusuke in her arms. "As you wish." Kurama replied as he opened the door. It was in that moment Kagome almost dropped Yusuke from the ear-shattering shriek that filtered the room.

"YUSUKE!!!" cried the female voice as she ran into the dark haired teen's weary body. "Keiko, I'm ok." Yusuke winced as he shifted to try to support her weight. "What happened? Don't you know you should be more careful? Besides I thought we were on vacation, you shouldn't have been called in, so wha-." Keiko began to rant as two fingers gently lay across her lips. "Keiko, I told you I'm ok. "Yusuke told her kindly. "We are still on vacation, Koenma hasn't called me in, and I have indeed been careful. This is the result of a friendly spar between me and Kagome." He spoke with a smile.

It was then Keiko looked to Kagome who was in the same bloody state as Yusuke. "Oh…I see…." Keiko said as a look of confusion settled on her face. "Don't worry." Said a soothing voice as she gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's in his blood to fight. See how much more relaxed he is?" she whispered softly as Keiko looked closely as Yusuke and saw that indeed he looked…happier then he had three weeks ago when they first arrived.

Keiko turned away as she looked Kagome in the eyes. "I don't understand. Why is he happy when he his hurting people? And how is it in his blood?" she questioned. "That is something that I cannot answer. But I believe you will learn in time." Kagome said softly as she held out her hand. "C'mon. I don't think he can hold you up much longer." She said, as Keiko quickly rose. "You guys I'm gonna go to bed. Kagome, I'll come out later to help you, but I demand a rematch damnit!" Yusuke proclaimed as he staggered his way to his room. "I'm going to go check on Yusuke, so I shall see you two later." Kurama said as me made his way after Yusuke.

Keiko looked skeptically at Kagome, as she realized it was just the two of them there. "Tell me, why do you know something about Yusuke that I don't?" She questioned. Kagome sighed as she went to sit on her sofa. "Because this is something that even he did not know until I told him. And I'm sorry to keep a secret from you but it truly isn't my place to say anything to you about it." Kagome stressed, as she looked into the eyes of the other girl.

Keiko narrowed her eyes as she looked at Kagome. "I really don't like what I'm hearing from you." She huffed as she sat across from her. "Yusuke is _my_ boyfriend." She stressed. "Why is he telling you things, that he should be telling me?" she asked softly. Sighing she rose as she looked out the window. "I'm tired now so I think I'll take a nap. I'll see you later." She stated as she walked swiftly to her room.

As Keiko closed the door, she walked over and sat on her bed. Why did it seem that Kagome was building a better relationship with Yusuke then she was? It just wasn't fair! SHE was the one who knew Yusuke longer, SHE was the one that kept him out of trouble, SHE was the one who's' kiss brought him back to life, SHE was the only one who could make him happy! So why is it that he's smiling and laughing more when he's with her?

Slowly, small glittering beads trickled down her face. "NO!" she shouted as she wiped her eyes. "I wont cry." She said firmly. *Yusuke is mine. I've put up with too much to have him effortlessly taken away by some bitch, who fights like a rabid monster. * She thought darkly. *Besides…he prefers his woman feminine anyway… * she thought with a smile. *No man wants a woman stronger then him. * She mused.

Feeling better, she decided that she would have to regain his interest once again. *I know just the outfit. * She thought coyly as she looked inside her make shift closet. Smoothing out the shirt and top she smiled. "Kagome…if you want him this is war." She spoke coolly as she slowly made her way to the kitchen…it was time for dinner.

"Oy! Kagome! Where do you want these plates?" Yusuke shouted as he balanced a fair amount of serving plates in his hands and arms. "Put the food in the middle of the table. But make sure there's enough room for everyone to eat!" she called from the kitchen as Yusuke grumbled. *She so owes me for this. * He thought tiredly as he placed everything on the table and made sure there was enough elbowroom.

His mouth salivated as he eyes all the food. *Just one bite won't hurt…. * he thought as his hand reached over for the teriyaki. "Yusuke! Keep out of the food!" she shouted as the poor boy fell to the floor. "Damnit I'm hungry!" he whined as he angrily got up from the ground. *How the hell does she do that? * He thought as he walked into the kitchen. "Look, I haven't h-." he started to say as his mouth was suddenly stuffed with the most delicious piece of bread he ever tasted. "Mmmmmm, oh how I love you." He spoke as he licked his fingers from the bead.

Kagome laughed as she watched Yusuke's antics. "Please, my cooking isn't all that great." She said as she now worked on the chocolate cake she was making for dessert. "Like hell it isn't! Oh what I would give to have you cook for me everyday." He said while he hunted the Kitchen for another piece of the bread. "Whatever! Besides I bet to Keiko's cooking you'd say the same thing anyway." Kagome said as she placed the cake in the oven and worked on the frosting she pulled out of the refrigerator.

"Actually, Keiko can't cook." Yusuke said disappointedly. "I would love it if she did, but the girl can burn a pot of water." He joked as he sat on the stool, while he watched Kagome work. "So what's the story between you two anyway?" she asked as added coloring to the frosting. "Well, we were childhood friends ya know? I was a punk kid…still am, and she basically tried to keep me out of trouble and in school." He said warmly.

"She was the only one who'd ever encouraged me and stood in my corner…she was one of the only other people besides my mother who cried for me when I died." He said softly. "But that my friend is another story." He said with a smile. But Kagome noticed that the smile never reached his eyes. *A talk for later definitely. * She thought as she pulled the cake out of the oven. "That really is wonderful, Yusuke." Kagome said as she placed the frosting on the cake.

"Yeah, but lately it hasn't been as wonderful. With the work I do I can't see her much, and she's constantly worried about me. Sometimes it seem like she's a mother figure instead of my girl." He spoke sadly. "Sometimes…it just seems like she can't accept what it is that I do and how much I love it. Because I think that she believes one day this will all be over and I'll have a regular job, but…I can't do that…." He said quietly as soft arms wrapped around his neck. "Yusuke, the only thing you can do, is be who you are. And from what you tell me, Keiko loves you. And someone who loves you will support and accept everything about you…even what they don't like."

Yusuke smiled as he held her hand. "Arigato…Kagome." He spoke softly as he kissed her hand. "Alright! Time to get these jokers movin' cause I'm ready to eat." He spoke happily as he called everyone in the house down for dinner. "Yusuke, sometimes I wonder if you could be any louder, if you really tried." Kurama said as he sat down at the table and eyed the food. "It looks wonderful Kagome. Please, tomorrow I must insist that I cook. After all, it's the only way I can think of to thank you for your hospitality." The fox said as he re-seated himself to the table.

"Really Kurama, don't worry about it. I love having you all here. But if you really want to I don't mind." She said as she left one plate on the counter. "Hey who's that for?" Yusuke asked as he popped his head into the Kitchen. Kagome smiled as she made her way out of the kitchen and near the table. "Hiei." She answered as she took the seat across from Kurama, while Yusuke sat beside her.

"Is Keiko coming? She's a little late…." Kagome asked as she noticed the steam thinning out from the food. "I'm here! Gomen ne. I was a little hot so I decided to change…." Came a female voice that bounded down the stairs. As Keiko came into view, the only thing everyone could do was stare, as what she was wearing was so not…Keiko.

Yusuke was floored. He would never have thought Keiko would wear something so…revealing. He eyed her from head to toe. A tight white halter-top hugged every curve to her upper body as it ended before it reached her navel, a clingy black mini skirt, with dark strappy heals to match. "That's a very cute outfit, Keiko." Kagome said. "Who knows one day I might just borrow it from you." She grinned as Keiko just smiled back.

"K-Keiko?" he squeaked, as he looked in disbelief at the girl before him. Keiko just giggled and walked over to the seat beside him. He tried, he tried his best not to stare at the way they bounced when she sat down, but he couldn't help it. *Oh Kami! * He thought as he swallowed thickly. Keiko wasn't wearing a bra. *I didn't even know they were so perky…. * he thought absently as he stared.

"Ahem." Came Kurama's voice cutting through his thoughts. "Yusuke, would you care to assist me tomorrow?" he asked politely. "Uh, sure." He spoke as he stared into his plate. Guilt flooded over him as he realized how rude he was being. Sighing he took a bite of his food and cried. "Yusuke what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she noticed the liquid flowing from his eyes. "S-Soooo goooooood!" he breathed as he began to inhale his food, while Kagome laughed. And all thoughts of Keiko at that moment were forgotten… much to her dissatisfaction.

As dinner finished, everyone seemed to go off on their own. Kurama sighed as he made his way to the gardens. He was quite annoyed, and it was directed solely at Keiko. *Of all the things to pull why that? * He wondered as he sat on a well-sized stump. He knew exactly what Keiko was up too. She's insecure about Kagome and determined to keep Yusuke's attention on her. Kurama sighed again as he knew how an idea like that could go wrong. Many past lovers tried such things and it just grew tiresome which provoked him to leave them sooner then he had originated.

~That is defiantly an outfit she can't pull off.~ Youko grumbled, who was equally disgusted by Keiko's display. ~It just makes her look sleazy. Why does he choose that girl in the first place? She's not suited for the kind of life we live anyway.~ Youko stated. ~I'm surprised. It seems like you actually care.~ Kurama mused. ~What can I say, the runts grown on me.~ Youko admitted. ~But Red, think about it…Yusuke is wild, like one of us…he couldn't handle having a life with nothing going on. Being idle is not something he can handle and she doesn't understand that.~ The kit said as he curled up. ~Besides I don't like her anyway.~ Youko said as Kurama chuckled.

~Youko, I really don't think there's anything we can do but wait.~ Kurama stated as he began to think. ~I know. The baka has to learn for himself. On to other things…Red, I have an idea….~ he proposed. ~What would that be?~ Kurama asked skeptically. ~The past weeks we've been here we have been slacking off. I think it would be fun if we all sparred with Kagome. It would benefit her greatly.~ Youko purred. ~Fine. I don't see how it will hurt, but the moment I sense you up to something were leaving.~ Kurama said firmly, as Youko curled away.

Kagome walked down the pathway not really watching where she was going. Her thoughts were lost in the day's events. *So much has happened today. * She thought, as she continued down her chosen destination. There was one person in her house that she just couldn't understand. Keiko. She knew as well as Keiko did that there was no way it could possibly be that warm inside the house. Then there was the odd conversation earlier. Kagome sighed once again. "Why can't we just be friends?" she voiced.

"Kagome-San?" she heard a low voice say. Coming through the foliage was Kurama. She smiled brightly at her new friend. "Hello Kurama. Also please, leave out the suffixes…were friends so please just call me Kagome." She told him as he smiled and joined her side. "So where are you heading off too?" The Kitsune asked as he enjoyed the view of the garden. "No where really…just kind of wandering…after dinner I had a lot on my mind, so I decided to come here and think." She confessed. "Keiko is it?" he asked gently, as to not disrupt the miko. He hid his smirk as her eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know? Is it that obvious?" she asked as a light red glow graced her cheeks.

Kurama smiled. "No, but I thought that might be the case. I was bothered by it as well." Kurama said. "We both know that the house was not that warm. If anything it was maybe a little chilly but not cold. She dressed that way on purpose…." He stated as he looked at her slyly. "Although I must say, I do think you would look better in that apparel." Came Kurama's voice over her like silk. Kagome smirked as an eyebrow rose in response. "Is that so?" Kagome said. Just as she was about to say something else, Kagome suddenly pushed him out the way and blocked an oncoming deadly Katana.

Kurama rose bewildered, with his whip in hand. He looked to find Kagome and Hiei matching stroke for stroke. He winced as he saw Kagome take a hard hit against a tree, which normally should have killed her. However he watched in awe as she quickly leaped into the air and took up swords against Hiei once again, effectively slamming him down into the ground, creating a humanoid shaped crater.

*She really is as lethal as he is…. * He mused silently as he watched as their speeds only increased unstill they suddenly stopped. And his eyes widened when he saw why. Hiei had the end of his sword touching the very top of her throat, while Kagome had her blade going slightly into the fabric area of his crotch. He winced at the thought of Hiei accidentally slipping and impaling himself on the pointed object.

Kurama watched with great interest to see exactly where this would lead. "Hn…your getting better miko." The hybrid gruffed as he still held his sword. "Hmm. I think soon I'll be able to best you, instead of often having these ties." She spoke smoothly as Kurama smiled at the spark he saw in her eyes. "On three?" she asked as Hiei gave a curt nod. "Iichi, Ni…San!" Kagome yelled as both opponents quickly retracted their swords and stood away.

Kagome grinned as she walked over to Hiei. "So what do you think? A draw and I didn't even use my magic." She told him proudly. "Hn. Nothing more then a lucky fluke, Miko." Hiei grunted as he missed the enraged look from the girl behind him. "For the last time…." she said shallowly. "My name is KAGOME!" she yelled, as her power erupted around her like a blue flame, slowly picking up the small youkai and spinning him around. "Not WENCH! BITCH! MIKO! Or ANYTHING else you can think of!" she roared as she sat the hybrid down with a hard thump.

Hiei's eyes flickered red. "Do you truly dare to threaten me?" he asked coldly as he rested his hand near his katana. Kagome sighed in exasperation at the short fire demon. "Hiei, I do not mean to threaten you. I am only trying to get my point across. We have known each other this long…I would think you have been around me long enough to show the same respect you show to the rest of your friends…I would hope that you respect me that much." Kagome said sadly as she bore into his cold claret eyes.

"Hn. Whatever Onna. I'll call you Kagome if it will cease your meaningless whining." He grumbled as he darted away without a trace, leaving Kagome in his wake. The girl smiled, as she looked Kurama in his eyes. She had gotten something she had wanted from him all along…she felt she had finally earned his respect. She turned as she felt a strong hand touch her shoulder. Kagome missed the sharp intake of breath Kurama did when she beamed a smile in his direction.

Kurama was lost. He was lost in the endless beauty of her smile. It struck something in him he had never felt before and it confused him. He smiled softly to himself when he realized exactly what it was her smile inspired. Her smile inspired happiness…something he hadn't truly experienced in quiet some time. It was the kind of smile friends and love ones would die to protect.

*Kagome… * He smiled as he thought of her name. "Let's go back to the house ok?" Kurama smiled as he walked with her. "It's a bit cold, ne?" he said as they grinned, while Kurama laughed as the girl started the race and complained that he let her win. He only smiled as he held open the door…after all, what gentleman beats a woman in a race?

Keiko bit her lip in anticipation as she watched Yusuke take a hard blow. *How can he call this fun? * She wondered in bewilderment as she saw him pick Kagome up and throw her into the earth. She smiled. *Well it DOES have some ok parts. * She thought wickedly as she grinned, while Kagome wobbly stood from the ground. Shaking the dirt from her hair she watched as something unknown flickered in the miko's eyes and she charged at him once again.

She really hated to admit it, but the two were a somewhat decent match…even though she was stronger and more skilled; Yusuke hung in by pure determination. She watched as they both landed punch for punch and kick for kick. As much as she detested the thought she had to admit it, Kagome was a good fighter. She watched as Kagome did an aerial kick that sent Yusuke crashing. She watched in horror as he landed into the dirt and Kagome coming down right on top of him, crashing down her hand towards his face, which he moved in the nick of time.

Reaching up he grabbed her as he rolled her under him determined to pin the struggling girl until she threw him up and flipped over him. It now became a wrestling match, Tumbling, rolling, flipping, and holding. It finally ended with Yusuke on top of Kagome between her legs with his finger glowing at her head and two of her daggers coming around his neck and her holding them to the sides of his head. She saw Kagome smile.

"Ready to give up?" she cooed as she gave a little more pressure to her twin blades on his temples. Grinning, his finger glowed even more as he gave her a wink. "I don't think so. Your going down even if I have to level this place to do it." He said as he propped one hand up while his elbow rested on her left breast. This did not go unnoticed by Keiko at all. "Yusuke…"she growled low in her throat. This wasn't going well at all. "I really don't think that will do." Kagome said as she suddenly began to glow blue, and Yusuke popped 50 feet into the air.

As Kagome walked away she gave Kurama a look that only the two of them understood. "I win." Were the only two words the observers could hear as she disappeared from view while Keiko glared daggers in her back. Pushing the miko aside for now, she raced over to the area as Kurama walked slowly beside her. Holding out his hand, several leaves and vines arose from the earth as they made a soft pallet under the increasing shadow of the spirit detective. Keiko watched Yusuke's yelling figure fell from the sky and safely on the soft form before them.

"Yusuke?" she called softly. "Are you ok?" A weary groan filled the area, as he struggled to sit up. "Yeah, I'm ok. A fall like that won't kill me." He said with a grin as he flopped back into the bed of leaves. "Well as long as you are fine, I'm going." Kurama bowed as he turned to leave. "I'll see you two later." He added as he waved his hand and disappeared into the foliage that surrounded the current area. "Ah…I hate to admit it but that chick can totally kick my ass." He sighed, as his grin grew even wider. Keiko frowned. "I don't get it…why are you happy she can beat you?" she asked.

Yusuke looked in her hazel eyes and smiled. "Because I have something to work towards…see she's human…while Kurama and Hiei aren't. I can easily beat Kuwabara no problem, and honestly it's been kinda boring lately. But her power…." He trailed as he looked back into the sky. "It's the kind of thing you could only wish for. I'm excited because she drives me to push harder." He sighed as he closed his eyes.

Keiko shifted as she thought about this. *…I don't get it…if someone is stronger then you, unless it's a fight for the death…why be pushed to fight? *She mused as she looked at Yusuke's peaceful form. "Ya know…" He began, as she looked into his face. The same face she remembered falling for. "I've been thinking, she might be good to have on our team…." he stated as he tucked one arm behind his head.

"For a replacement?" she asked, as he opened his eyes to give her an odd look. "Did someone say something about quittin'?" he questioned earnestly as a sad look began to grow across his features. "Um…no Yusuke…." She stated nervously. This was her chance to tell Yusuke what she really wanted. Keiko took a breath as she looked into his chocolate gaze. "A replacement for you." She told him quietly.

Yusuke sighed, as he slowly sat up. "Keiko…we need to address this now." he spoke tiredly as he shifted and looked dead into her eyes. "Keiko, I love you. I also care for you…very much so. But I will not, ever give up being a Spirit Detective for the Rekai. It's a job that I love too much." He told her gently as he closed his eyes.

"Why…why Yusuke? Do you know how hard it is to wait for you, when sometimes you're gone for months? How hard it is wondering if your alive or not? How hard it is…dealing with your friends? Why can't I have what I want? Why can't you give up this job for me? Why can't you live a normal live for me? I'm the only one you want right? I'm the only one for fight for right? I'm the only one you love!" she cried hysterically as she drew her legs and held them. "Tell me…." She said coldly. "The reason you've been fighting recently…is it because you really love it and want to get stronger? Or are you just trying to cop a feel at that bitch's body like you did earlier." She spat as she turned away.

Yusuke glared at her as he gritted his teeth to maintain his calm. "Leave her out of this Keiko. I'm not going to have you insult my friend. What is with you lately anyway? You've been weird. Giving odd looks to Kagome all the time when I'm with her, wearing revealing clothing when your near me, and acting like a weak girl who can't function with out me." He shot as he closed his eyes as his face softened. Grabbing the girl he held her close as he held her face to look her in the eyes. "Tell me…Keiko what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Keiko just trembled as she stood in Yusuke's embrace. Why? Why did she have to share him with every one else? Keiko pushed him away as she tried to control her emotions. "Forget it Yusuke. Nothing is wrong with me. But what's up with you and Kagome all of a sudden? Ever where I turn its Kagome and Yusuke, Kagome and Yusuke…why are you always with her? Today when you two were fighting all of a sudden it began to look like an adult video! And then you go and rest your arm on her chest? Which you do right in front of me? The simple fact that she didn't even say anything is poof enough that most likely she's nothing but a slut! No, she's nothing but a powered up whore!" Keiko shouted as angry tears began to fall from her eyes.

Yusuke was hot…in fact he was more then hot it felt like fire was licking across his skin. He couldn't explain it but every hurtful word about Kagome was setting him off. "-Nothing but a powered up whore!" he heard Keiko shout. That was the last straw. Anger. Anger was the only thing he felt as he began to walk towards Keiko. He never noticed the feared look in Keiko's eyes, as she looked at him he only saw the form of the girl. "You dare to insult my friends before me?" he grinded, as a low growl sounded from his body. "Y-Yusuke?" Keiko asked timidly as she backed away. "WHO ELSE THE FUCK WOULD IT BE STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU!" he roared. "YUSUKE!" he heard a female shout.

Turning towards the voice, he saw Kagome running for all she was worth. Suddenly he felt her crash into him as she clung to his hand, which for some reason he was trying to shake off. Eventually he calmed and sat down while Kagome hugged his arm and held his hand. "Yusuke what happened? I felt you change and I ran as fast as I could. What angered you so much that you changed?" she asked as she just then noticed his angered look rest on Keiko.

"Keiko." She spoke quietly. "I take it you saw him then?" she asked gently as she looked into the girls burning brown eyes. "You mean to tell me this is what you two were keeping from me? That he's a youkai!" she shouted as she looked at Yusuke's demonic figure. "Tell me, why do you get to know and not me then, hmm?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at the two. Kagome sighed. "Keiko, I am a miko. I can sense demonic energy, while you are a human and do not posses these kinds of gifts. I sensed the youki, while very faint and told him to come and see me. When he did I released it and showed him who in fact he really was." She told the girl as she rested some of her weight on Yusuke, who was in fact purring from the contact.

"And the reason your touching him?" she demanded. "I'm touching him because my aura helps calm demonic energies and tempers. It soothes them. I do not know what transpired between the two of you but it was enough to cause him to go into a rage. When demons go into a rage or in a blood lust state, and even more so for those who might be newly turned or in Yusuke's case who doesn't know very well how to control his Youki. They do not know friend from foe, and you could very well by now be dead." She told her evenly as she stared into her eyes that challenged her own.

"D-Dead? No…you lie! Yusuke would never harm me!" Keiko shouted. "Well I really would like to wish otherwise, but for some reason your presence is upsetting him right now so could you please leave until I at least have him back to his humanoid state?" she asked as Keiko huffed and turned away. "The moment Yusuke is normal…tell him that we need to talk about his current development." She stated as she walked back to the house.

Kagome sighed as relief flooded through her. It wasn't that she didn't like Keiko…being around her was just unpleasant. Kagome stood as she continued to hold Yusuke's hand. "C'mon Yusuke. Let's go somewhere where you can talk to me." Kagome pleaded as the youkai stood and followed the young miko into the trees.

As the two walked down the tree-lined path, Kagome pulled him to a stop as they situated themselves in the grass. "Yusuke?" she called as she rubbed gentle circles into his hand. "Will you talk to me? I would really like to know what has caused you to be so upset." Kagome asked as she rested beside the troubled teen. Yusuke sighed contentedly as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist while he rested his head in her lap. *Mmmm…she smells so good. Why does her body and sent sooth me so? * He thought as he buried his face closer into her stomach as he purred. Yusuke could not help the smirk that played across his lips as he watched her blush out the corner of his eye.

He sighed as he heard her call his name once more. "Kagome…I really can't explain it myself. I told her that I wanted to continue my job, and I couldn't go and live the life she wanted for me." He started as he snuggled further into her warmth, while he couldn't help the deep purr that came from within as she began to pet his long black hair. "But after that she just went off…she was yelling and saying a lot of horrible things. I knew she was angry and more then likely wasn't realizing what she said, but it hurt me…and a few things I really don't know why they angered me…." He added silently as he thought about the degrading words she said towards Kagome that sparked his change.

He honestly couldn't figure out why he felt such anger. Kagome was a good friend, yes. During the time they had been there he grew amazingly close with her…possibly even closer then he was with Keiko. He didn't know what but there was something about her that drew him like a moth to a flame. He was attracted to her…hell he'd have to be blind not to be. The girl was exquisite in all her features, as he found he loved to stare into her eyes. But he prided himself on his outstanding self-control when he was around her. He knew he had Keiko, and he could never hurt her like that.

*Keiko…. * he sighed as he thought of the girls behavior. *Could it be…that she might be jealous of the time I spend with Kagome? * He wondered. When he thought about it, it made a lot of sense. Why she held and displayed such a strong dislike for the kind hearted miko who welcomed them into her home. As he felt himself becoming upset, the aura of the miko became stronger, as he felt himself calm down instantly. *I'll soon figure out a way to fix this…. * he thought as he shifted to a more comfortable position while giving the girl more access to his hair.

"Kagome…I'm beginning to wonder what it is I should do. I love Keiko…really I do. It's just that sometimes it seems like we don't click at all…and now she knows this about me. If she can't really accept the job that I do then how can she accept what it is I am?" he asked her sadly as he sat up. "Gomen ne…I'm sure someone like you, never had this kind of problem…." He stated as he noticed the clear sheen over her sapphire eyes. "You'd be surprised Yusuke. There was once a man I loved more then anything and anyone…." She stated as she lowered her head where her eyes were out of view.

"The man who loved me so, and who I loved dearly…." She continued as she began to lift up the bottom of her shirt. "…Tried to kill me because he loved me so much." She told him, as she looked him straight into his eyes. Yusuke gasped at the scars he saw going across her skin. Thin lines draped themselves along the curves of her side dragging out to the slight beginning of her stomach. Five long lines that started with five holes along her side. *These lines…. * he thought suddenly as he noticed something while looking at the scars on her body.

His eyes widened as he realized what it was he was trying to confirm. *These scars…the hands of a youkai made these scars…. * He realized in awe. This miko, who were known to hate and despise all youkai, had actually taken one for her lover…and in spite of having her love he tried to kill her? Yusuke could only imagine how he would feel if Keiko had ever tried to do him harm.

Without a word Yusuke pulled the girl into his arms as he held her close. He didn't know why but at that moment he just had to have her in his arms. "Gomen no sai, Kagome…." He whispered silently, as he buried his face into the crook of her shoulder. "I will make sure that no one ever hurts you like that again." He promised as he held her even tighter, when he smelled the saltiness of her tears.

Yusuke gave a soft smile as he felt her hold him as she cried. Neither of the pair noticed the pair of cold hazel eyes that watched them from a distance. *This time it really is war…Kagome…. * the figure determined as they walked away, while wiping the last of their tears from their eyes.

Kagome smiled as she awoke in her bed. "Hello Hiei." She called as she felt the hybrid outside her window. Lately she had been especially happy. Two weeks ago Yusuke officially became her friend, and this excited her. That now left only Kurama, and Hiei. But she could tell that her and Kurama were already well on their way to becoming that close. But Hiei…. She smiled as she thought of the short fire demon. He was a special case, and how unlucky for him that she felt mischievous this morning.

Kagome walked out of her room as she after a while walked back in. Walking to her closet she smiled as she still felt Hiei, not far from her window. Putting on the show of a big stretch and yawn, Kagome began to pull of her oversized sleeping shirt. She smirked silently as she felt him closer. She pulled over she shorts as she laid out new undergarment to wear. *I now know I have been around Miroku way too long. * She thought with a smile, as she now stood completely nude in her room.

Kagome stretched as her breast lifted into the air. She walked by a mirror as she stopped to look at her reflection. She touched and moved her hands over her body as she fought to smile as she noticed his rapid spike in youki. *He's aroused…. * she thought as that thought amused her to no end.

Bending over as she gave him a fill view of her lower assets, she walked back over to her bed as she picked up the black terry towel as she wrapped it around her from. Picking up all her essentials, Kagome walked down the hall to the bathroom. With her smile in full tact, Kagome giggled. She knew today might very well be an interesting day.

Hiei was disturbed. Not to mention surprised. He had been watching over her room, when she arose. "Hello Hiei…" he heard the faint whisper of her voice. "Hn." He grunted as he turned away. When he turned again to look inside the window, he was surprised. After she yawned he saw her begin to peel off the oversized shirt she wore. He frowned as he saw her odd breast garment. Why did women of these times where them anyway? They were such a hassle to remove.

Turning his attention back to the girl in the window, he darted into another tree to have a closer look. He growled as he took in her unclothed form. Hiei cursed himself as he forced his eyes to turn away. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? She was a ningen! And he hated Ningens…didn't he? Hiei tried to fight…but his curiosity was too strong as he looked once again in the window and this time nothing could tear him away.

His eyes followed her form from head to toe. He eyed his way up her shapely, muscled legs, to the feminine curve of her hips that tapered in towards her waist that curved when his eyes rested on the sinfully pleasant curve of her breast. His mouth began to water as he thought about taking her dusty colored nipples into his mouth and making her scream. Violently he shook his head. *Where the fuck did that come from? * He wondered as he looked up again. He was slightly relieved yet disappointed at the same time to find that she was gone.

Hiei silently groaned as he realized he had a "Problem". He had noticed it before but apparently it grew beyond what he had expected. Something in the back of his mind, told him that she miko had done this on purpose. He smiled as he cut a portal into the Makai. *If she thinks she can pull one over on me…she can guess again…. * he thought sneakily as he darted through the portal to find release for his affliction.

Kagome walked into her living room to find Yusuke, Kurama, and Keiko all sitting around looking bored, while watching TV. Kagome frowned. *We need something fun to do…. * she thought silently as she went to look through the paper. Finding nothing, Kagome racked her brain again. Her face brightened as she realized where they could go. Peeking to make sure they were all there she silently went into each of their rooms and packed a bag, which she set near the downstairs door.

Kagome walked back into her living room as she cleared her throat, which drew all eyes on her. "I want all of you to be prepared to leave around…I'm guessing 5 or so." She told them as she glanced at her watch. "I know your all a little bored, and I want to take you somewhere for some fun." She smiled. "So whatever you feel you need to do before hand, please to it now." She asked them as she headed off into the kitchen, to prepare a rather large basket of food…after all she did have three fully developed youkai around her, and knew how they could eat.

Finally after much anticipation five o'clock rolled around and everyone waited excitedly by the door. "Hn. What's this fox?" came a stony voice as the red head smiled. "Kagome had planed a surprise for us. Would you care to join us? Or…would you prefer more alone time in the Makai?" he asked slyly as Hiei glared holes into the back of his head. ~Watch it fox. Now is not the time to test me. ~ He warned as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Hiei!" came a female voice that bounded down the stairs. "I was hoping I'd see you around. I was thinking of taking these guys to go somewhere fun. Would you like to come with us? I know it's not fun being here alone…." She told him as she looked into his ruby eyes. "Hn." He grumbled as he turned away. "That means yes, for Hiei Kagome." Kurama smiled as he took the heavy basket she was carrying. "Arigato Kurama." She grinned as she loaded up her car. "OK everyone ready to go?" she asked as everyone but one hybrid gave an excited response. Chuckling to her self, she started the car and they were off.

An hour later they pulled up into a dirt road. Lush green grass covered the land as big fluffy trees graciously gave their shade. "This is it?" Yusuke asked disappointedly. "You drug us out here to look at trees?" he asked unhappily as he sulked into the corner. Kagome glared at him as she stalked in his direction. "No…we did not come here to look at trees…." She growled as she lifted him with one hand. "We came here for THIS!" she yelled as she threw Yusuke far and hard to the right. Everyone watched as Yusuke yelled while he began to descend from the vast height of Kagome's throw. Suddenly a very loud "splash" was heard as a sputtering Yusuke climbed to the ground and glared evilly as he made his way to the impish little miko.

Kagome smiled angelically as she waved. "Hi Yusuke! Did you enjoy your swim?" she asked innocently, when she ran for cover behind Kurama. "Away you vile monster!" she giggled. "My knight shall save me from you, you evil beast!" she spoke as Kurama stood protectively in front of her. "Nothing is too great for my lady. Be gone monster or do you wish you meet your doom?" he spoke gallantly as he held up his "Sword" to defend his lady.

Getting into his role, Yusuke growled and roared as he made his way over to "Knight" Kurama. "Hand over the girl pretty boy and I won't eat you as well." He grumbled as the knight dashed in to save his lady. Kagome laughed as the two boys wrestled on the ground. "Oh looks like my knight has fallen to the evil best, what ever shall I do?" she said between giggles, as she shook her head. The boys were now lost in their match, so she headed to her car to grab all their things.

Kagome sighed as she closed the trunk of her car. She bent down to reach for the bags she had deposited there only to find them gone. "What the…." She began, as she looked around the area only to find a small youkai dropping everything under a well-shaded tree. ~Arigato Hiei…. ~ she thought loudly so he could hear. She saw him look at her as he Hn'ed and turned away.

Kagome smiled as she grabbed the basket and walked to the area Hiei had chosen for them to settle down in. Kagome looked over to find Yusuke weakly throwing sticks at a resting Kurama as she chuckled. *No need to guess who lost. * She thought as she laid everything out.

"Hey Guys!" she shouted. "C'mere!" she called as she set out all the bags she put together earlier. "OK, I went and put together items for you so here are all of your bags. Changing rooms are right down there. I hope you all have fun." She told them as she smiled.

Everyone nodded and made there way over to the Changing rooms, which looked a little questionable. Yusuke sighed as he stepped out. He looked down and tugged slightly at his electric blue trunks that had a really cool looking green design on the side. "You guys ready or what!" he called out impatiently as he slightly tapped his foot. "Yusuke, I don't think that's quite necessary." Kurama called as he stepped out of the small room.

Yusuke looked at his dark red swim trunks that had black and silver decals on the sides. "Ha, mines still cooler." He taunted as he leaned against a tall tree that was close by. "How long do you think Keiko will be anyway?" Yusuke asked as he stared off into the sky. "That I don't know Yusuke, but I as well do wish she would hurry." He spoke tiredly. ~I want to see my Kagome! ~ Youko cried as he sulked into a corner. Kurama did his best to calm the Kitsune down.

~There, there Youko… I want to see her as well, but we have to wait until Keiko comes out. Kagome wanted us to stay together remember? ~ He told the energetic Kitsune softly. ~I guess…damnit can't we just kill her? ~ He whined. Kurama smiled as he tried his best to calm this counterpart. ~Sorry Youko. But I don't think that Yusuke would like that very much, so we have to wait. ~He told the fox as he stared lazily in the direction of Keiko's room.

"OK guys, I'm ready!" a female voice called as she stepped out of her dressing room. Yusuke stood still for a moment as he took in what he was seeing. Keiko was wearing a one armed light blue tankini that squeezed tightly over her medium sized breast and ended just barely over her navel. *When the bloody hell does Keiko wear something that looks like that? * He wondered in astonishment as he looked over Keiko's attire. The brown haired girl smiled as she bounced over to Yusuke and grabbed his arm.

"Yusuke? Are you ready to go?" she asked happily as she flashed the poor detective one of her most prized smiles. Remember he was around other people and also hearing the sound of her voice, he remembered where he was. "Ano…y-yeah. It would be best of we left now. "Yusuke said quickly as he walked beside Keiko. "Yes I agree. The scenery here is not to my liking," Kurama said blandly as he threw an uninterested glance over at Keiko while he passed the pair.

Keiko frowned as she saw Kurama's look towards her. "Yusuke what's wrong with Kurama?" she asked. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders as he tried very hard not to obviously look at her rack in the clingy fabric. "I don't know. I guess he didn't like the fact that he had…to…wait…." He trailed off as they reached the lake and he caught a hold of Kagome. He had seen Kagome in her training gear before which was sexy but he was blown away at the sight Kagome gave him that moment.

Yusuke looked in awe as he traced the line of her leg up to her hips to where a black bikini bottom covered her perfectly where on the front of it was a silver Kanji that said "Protector". His eyes roamed up over her well formed abs up to the pleasant swell of her breast which were covered by a piece of lace up black cloth that looped around her neck. Yusuke saw how the water made those small pieces of black cling to her like a second skin.

He didn't know what it was but there was something about her that his mind almost screamed he had to have. He also realized something as well as he glanced over at a pissed off looking Keiko. *Why does Kagome look better when Keiko's suit is tighter…. * he thought to himself as he stared at Kagome's body playing in the water with Kurama. *Oh shit, Keiko! * He realized as he heard her scream his name. "YUSUKE!" she shouted, as a scowl appeared across her lips.

Giving her a sheepish grin he slowly turned to face her. "Y-Yes Keiko?" he asked nervously as he eyed the daggers in her eyes. "Next time you wanna stare I would appreciate it if you were only staring at ME!" she emphasized as she brought down a heavy metal pan that seemed to appear out of nowhere over Yusuke's head. "hmp" she sounded as she turned away to sit on the edge of the water as she watched Kurama and Kagome play.

*How is it that I look sexier then Kagome and I still loose Yusuke's attention? I thought boys were attracted to skin like that. * Keiko mused as she pulled her legs up to wrap her arms around them. *It doesn't make any sense…. * She thought as she glanced back at Yusuke who was now picking himself back up. Keiko sighed as she turned around. She was lost. Every since they came to the shrine Yusuke spent more time with Kagome instead of her. But she couldn't figure out for the life of her why.

And she could very well see as she was sure everyone else could that Yusuke was building a deep and stronger relationship with Kagome instead of her. Narrowing her eyes in determination she decided something. *I will only use that as a last resort but I will not loose to you Kagome Higurashi. Yusuke is mine and I worked to hard to keep him where I have him and I will not let someone like you ruin what I'm striving to make happen with him! * She vowed silently, as she slowly stood.

Pasting on a smile she headed for Yusuke and gave him a chaste kiss. "It's ok. I thought about it and I was a little rash. I forgive you and hope that you can forgive me." She said as she smiled lovingly at Yusuke. Grabbing his hand she gently tugged it as she looked towards the water. "C'mon Yusuke. Let's go with everyone else. It's no fun being alone." She said happily, as Yusuke stared at her in bewilderment.

Yusuke was confused as he nodded and followed Keiko. While he was glad everything was fine with them it was a bit out of place for Keiko to be this friendly with him after trying to kill him with the damn frying pan. "Hey Yusuke! Let's play chicken?" Keiko asked excitedly. "What do you think Kagome? Wanna play?" Kagome smiled and nodded as swam between Hiei and Kurama. "Sure, sounds like fun." She said happily as she turned to Hiei. "Wanna be my partner?" she asked. "C'mon it'll be fun!" she pleaded as the stubborn youkai turned his back to her. "Hn. I have no desire to play in some silly human water game." He scowled as Kagome sighed and headed towards Kurama.

"Looks like it's me and you then." She stated as Kurama bowed. "I will not let you down my lady." Kurama said with a wink. "After all I'm sill your knight." He said smoothly as he leant forward to kiss her hand. Kagome merely smiled and pushed him out the way. "Better focus, cuz I think Yusuke wants to win." She said as she looked at Yusuke's annoyed face.

"Prepare to kiss the bottom of the pool!" she shouted as she mounted Kurama's shoulders. "You sure you got me?" she asked softly as she tried to hide the embarrassment of having Kurama's hands so close up her thighs. Her blush turned a little deeper as she felt his hands go up and hold her tighter. "Trust me I will not let us loose." He said as he gave her a playful wink and squeeze, as Kagome laughed.

"OK! Ready…Set…GO!" Kagome shouted as both Kurama and Yusuke cut through the water toward each other, with both girls steadied on their back. Kagome watched her opponent as she rushed towards her. *Hmm….i think her arms are her weak spot…. * she mused as the two girls faced off. The two men struggled to keep there selected female atop the water as Kagome and Keiko struggled to knock each other into the water. Kagome finding an opening smiled and rushed her hand to Keiko's side, tickling the girl as she pushed her into the water. "I win!" Kagome said happily as she dropped down into the water.

"Hiei why won't you join us?" Kagome asked. "It's no fun just sitting there." Hiei grumbled as he turned away from her. "I'll do as I please Onna now leave me be." He stated as he sulked in his tree. Kagome frowned as she suddenly came up with and idea. "Oh Hiei!" she said in a singsong voice. "Are you sure you can't? Well your probably right. You wouldn't really know fun even if it bit you in the ass!" She shouted as she sent a massive wave of water over the unsuspecting hybrid, completely soaking him.

Kagome laughed at the fire demon as he glared at her and slightly stilled as she saw him smile. *Uh oh…something tells me that's not good…. * she thought quickly as she raced through the water with Hiei on her heels. Taking in a deep breath she quickly dove under the water looking back to see look out for Hiei when she saw he was gone. *Where the hell did that runt go? * She shouted in her head as she looked around and quickly swam into something hard…a hard muscular chest that is.

Kagome looked as Hiei wrapped his arm around her waist and yanked her out of the water and pulled her close to his body. "This isn't over yet Miko, I know about the stunt you pulled this morning too." He murmured in her ear as a lovely shade of red adorned her cheeks. "From now on I suggest you watch it or you might cause something you don't want." he growled softly. "After all I might be youkai but I am a male." He told her as her blush deepened as she felt something against her backside "Remember that." He spoke as he let go of her roughly and walked back to shore.

Kagome frowned as she watched his retreating form. *That didn't go the way I planned. * She thought pout-fully. *I didn't think it'd be so serious…. * she mused. But he had a point. Hiei was a healthy hormonal male and on top of that partially a fire youkai, which if she remembered correctly were very sexually driven creatures if pushed too far. If her being foolish made him loose control and his more primal side came out then he wouldn't be responsible for his actions, after all…what man can resist something such as that when it's being dangled right in front of them.

Kagome smiled as she watched Yusuke dunk Kurama under the water as Keiko splashed Yusuke nearby. She was happy that she could offer them some fun while they had stayed with her. Yusuke's car was still being repaired, as he didn't have the funds to retrieve it. So they were all residing at Kagome's shrine until the situation was resolved.

She was also curious about Yusuke and Keiko's relationship. She wondered how Keiko handled the news about Yusuke not being human. She sympathized for the girl, but she really hoped that Keiko wouldn't try to make him be human for her. Because the way Kagome saw it was you loved someone for what they are entirely…not just bits and pieces.

Then her eyes moved to Kurama who flashed her a dazzling grin. He confused her like no other. He seemed ningen and youkai at the same time. Not like a hanyou but fully both and this perplexed her to no end. For how can you be both yet not at the same time? Kagome sighed as she began to rub her temples. All this thinking was beginning to make her head hurt. Deciding she was done thinking for the moment she jumped and splashed in the water.

After an hour more of play everyone decided they were hungry and walked over to the shaded area where sometime when everyone wasn't noticing Kagome had set up Completely. "Kagome!" Yusuke shouted as he looked over all the food. "When did you make this?" he asked in awe at the awesome spread that was laid out before them. Small sandwiches, fried chicken, roasted rabbit, teriyaki chicken, fried rice, potato salad, and omelets stood in their little containers looking too good to eat.

Kagome smiled as she sat down around the food. "When you guys were watching TV." She answered happily. "And a lot was made the night before for tonight's dinner. I felt like having both western and eastern cooking so this is kind of what happened." She laughed as she pulled out plates, forks, and chopsticks. Kagome went and set about passing around everything that was needed and watched with amusement as the three boys generously loaded their plates. Kagome had to bite back a laugh as she heard three obscene groans as they each had either a chopstick or fork protruding from there mouth.

"So I guess it's safe to say you like it?" she asked as amusement lit up her blue eyes. "Oh ma od eets oooh uuuud!!!!" Yusuke exclaimed with his mouth overflowing with food. "I have to agree with Yusuke, Kagome. This is delicious. You truly are a gifted cook." Kurama agreed as he loaded his plate a second time. Kagome smiled as she accepted their gratitude. "I'm really not that good, but thank you." She said as she lay back against a tree. After several minutes the small group disbanded and went their separate ways to look around… all except Kurama who stayed with Kagome.

"I figured you would have joined your friends." Kagome voiced softly as she laid lazily under the sun. "Is my company not to your liking?" Kurama asked kindly. "If not I shall rest elsewhere." He spoke as he began to rise. Kagome quickly leaned over and grabbed his hand leading him down beside her. "No…I didn't mean it like that Kurama." She said quickly. "I just thought that you would like the company of your friends rather then sit around with me. That's all. And I do enjoy your company as well." She told him with a smile.

Kurama smiled as he settled down in the tree beside her. Honestly he wanted nothing more then to rip off the small pieces of black cloth that covered her body and rutt with her, but that would not be appropriate in a place as public as this. He wanted to know more about this strange ningen. For his and Youko's sake. "Kagome…I'm curious…how is it that someone like yourself knows about youkai?" he asked. "Because people of your day are not suppose to know about us." He stated as he watched her.

An unknown look passed across her face as she gave him a smile that he saw did not reach her eyes. "Gomen ne. The only thing I can tell you now is that I first learned of youkai when I was 16. Later on I even became friends with an Inu-hanyou. But that is all I can tell you for now." She spoke softly as Kurama saw he could no longer see her eyes.

"Gomen Kagome. I should not have pried." Kurama apologized. "So tell me…how did you end up becoming friends with someone such as Hiei?" Kurama asked changing the subject. Kagome smiled as she thought of the very first time she met Hiei. "Well to be honest the very first time we met he tried to kill me." She told him sheepishly, as Kurama raised his eyebrows in surprise.

*How the hell did she manage to live? Once Hiei decides to kill you, your fate is sealed. * He mused, as he looked Kagome in the eye. "How is it that you managed to survive? Usually anyone Hiei decides to kill meets their end." Kurama asked in amazement.

Kagome smiled as she thought of how to answer his question. "Well, the only reason I lived was because as much as he hated it he needed me." She answered as she looked long and hard at Kurama. The words that sprang from her mouth were not what the Kitsune expected. "What are you?" she questioned, as she looked at him confusion written clear across her features. Kurama smiled as he took her hand and lightly kissed it. "All answers will be given in time." He told her Kindly. With that said Kagome merely smiled and nodded her head.

Kurama smiled as Kagome settled down in the tree. ~Flirt with her already!~ a voice he knew all to well scolded in his mind. ~Hello to you too, Youko. I was wondering when you'd be up.~ He responded as he closed his eyes. ~What can I say I need my beauty sleep.~ the Kitsune purred seductively as it observed all of Kurama's recent memories.

~WHY HAVEN'T YOU MADE A MOVE!!!~ Youko shouted angrily as he stalked off to a corner. ~Youko please.~ Kurama sighed. ~Kagome is a nice girl and a lot of fun…and you should be happy…I'm beginning to like her.~ Kurama confessed as Youko smirked. ~Yes that's good and all, but we should want her to be in love with us. What if someone else sees her and woos her and we are nothing left but a distant memory?~ Youko stated as he snorted. ~Not that I wouldn't mind stealing her back but still…you see my worry ne?~ he asked kindly, as he watched Kagome through Kurama's eyes.

~Hey Red…let me show you how to really spend time with a girl.~ Youko spoke quickly as he took control of the body. ~YOUKO!!~ his human countenance growled. ~That wasn't fair.~ The Kitsune smiled in the back of their mind. ~All's fair in love and war red.~ he cooed as he went to turn his attention to Kagome.

*Oh no, that just won't do. * Youko thought as he eyed Kagome shifting against the tree to find a more comfortable position. "Allow me to be of assistance." He offered as he quickly lifted Kagome up and placed her comfortably down across his chest. He smirked as he saw Kagome look at him with bewilderment clear across her eyes. "Better love?" he asked as he settled himself around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"Cozy aren't you?" she asked sardonically as she crossed her arms in annoyance. "I'm sorry is this bothering you? If so I can gladly return you to your tree." He stated as he hid his smirk behind her hair. "No, I'm fine." She grumbled as they sat there with the silence between them. "Kagome, would you like to see a trick of sorts?" Kurama asked as he awaited the girl's decision. He smiled as she said yes and pulled a seed from his hair and chucked as she watched with childlike fascination as the seed grew into a beautiful silver and red rose.

"Wow Kurama, it's beautiful!" the girl stated in awe as she gently touched the flower and yipped as she found it moved. "Problem love?" he cooed as he leaned closer to see what had caused her to yip. "Um…I-it moved." She stammered, as she struggled to keep a clear head. "It's a special type of flower, that moves and such…more like a pet really. It's for you, love." Kurama offered. "Thank you." She said as the flower crawled up her arm and nestled in her hair. Kagome looked over the youkai and frowned. "Why do you keep calling me `love'? Kagome asked in confusion as she slightly inched away.

Youko was quite taken aback. No woman had ever complained when he called them love or lover. Even if he was in Suuichi's body no one had even complained. It looked like he would have to proceed cautiously with this one. He gave her one of his most dazzling smiled as he bowed his head. "Forgive me. I am being much to forward. The only thing I can say I'm guilty of is being under the influence of your beauty." He told her as he smiled.

He was once again taken aback as Kagome laughed. Straining a smile he asked, "What's so funny?" Kagome wiped the tears that came from her eyes as she pointed at him. "T-That was the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard." She gasped as she roared laughing once again. Kurama frowned at this, as he did not appreciate being laughed at. "Oh you think I'm funny do you?" he spoke grimly as a smiled adorned his face, which did not completely reached his eyes. "Then I'll show you funny!" He demanded as he flipped her over and proceeded to place his hands by her sides and smirked as his fingers made a rabid dance across her sides.

Kagome cried out as she rolled and twisted on the ground from laughter. "P-Please!" she gasped as she roared laughing once again. "Not until you apologize!" Kurama declared as he placed one hand in the crevice of her thigh and the other around to her stomach. "I'm not stopping until you apologize, my little minx." He whispered in her ear as his hands spun her into a cloud of laughter. "O-OK! I'll A-A-Pola-Gize!" She screamed as he doubled teamed both of her thighs.

"Hmmm. I don't know if you really mean it…." He mused as her eyes flashed with panic. "I'm serious! I apologize for laughing at you, just please stop!" she pleaded as he smiled "I suppose that will do for now." He stated as she stood from atop of Kagome and helped her up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." She stated as she ran away from him and up the path to all the changing rooms, swearing as Kurama's laughter rang in her ears.

The drive home was not as interesting as the time they had spent at their destination. Hiei rode on the top of the car while Keiko and Yusuke slept soundly in the back. Kurama was looking out the window deep in thought. Kagome looked around the car at the two sleeping teenagers that littered her vehicle. *This was definitely fun…. * she thought with a smile as she pulled into the driveway of her old shrine.

"OK guys, where here!" Kagome called out as she stepped out to the back of the car and grabbed a handful of bags as she headed inside the door. In the hallway she deposited the bags on the floor for everyone to get and take to their rooms. *They may be my guests but I'm not a maid. * She thought as she headed up to her room for a long hot shower.

"Ahh…that's more like it…." She sighed as she slipped under the water and washed all her cares away. Fully clean she slid down the wall and sat at the end of the tub as the water washed over her. *This is becoming annoying…. * Kagome thought. She'd noticed the small antics Keiko pulled today for Yusuke's attention. Yeah…he was a guy, but he did have a bit of class on him. Not to mention that was something she was tiring of seeing day to day. She knew Yusuke wasn't too thrilled on it…she couldn't explain it but she just knew.

Kagome sighed once more as she leaned directly under the spray of the water. Something didn't set well with her about the girl…she could feel it in her spirit. The only question was why? "Oh well, I'll worry about it when it becomes a problem." She spoke as she stepped out of her shower and into her room.

"Do all Ningens waste water unnecessarily like you?"

A voice grounded from the corner of her room. "Hello to you too Hiei." Kagome greeted as she tightened the hold of her towel as she sat down on the bed. "And no, I was not wasting water…just merely thinking." She said as she looked over Hiei's rugged form. Crawling up behind him she placed his hands on his back, as Hiei became completely rigid. "Relax Hiei." Kagome laughed as she settled herself behind him. "Your body looked a little stiff so I'm going to help you out." she smiled at him as she slowly began to work her hands in circles around his neck.

Hiei was highly uncomfortable. Here he was sitting in Kagome's bed, about to let her do something she really had no reason to do. *Why the hell am I letting her touch me? * He growled in his mind as he felt her hands touch his back. The moment her hands began to dig deeper his mind went blank. He never realized his back was tense until he felt relief and pressure ease from the places her hands touched.

Slowly his eyes closed as he lost himself in her touch. It was as if years of tension melted away at every place her hands melted into. Hiei sighed, as he felt her hands dig into the space between his shoulders as his mind wend numb. He didn't want to admit but he was enjoying this greatly. *Maybe…maybe this isn't as horrible as I thought…. * the Hybrid told himself as he continued to relax under her gentile touch.

Yusuke sighed as he sprawled across the bed in his room. Today had been an awesomely fun day. He got to go to the beach, have fun, hang out with his friends, and see Kagome in a sexy swimsuit. But there was one thing that was slightly dampening things…Keiko.

He knew Keiko almost better then anyone and the stunts she'd been pulling lately didn't add up. Yeah he was good friends with Kagome, and heavily attracted to her, but Keiko should trust him. He would never be unfaithful to her. But lately she was making this hard. This trip was making him see Keiko in a different light and he was beginning to not like what he was seeing. He knew a talk was coming…after all - Keiko now knew exactly what he was. He needed to talk to her about how they were going deal with this.

He sighed once again as he rolled over. In a lot of ways he wished that Keiko were more like Kagome. Kagome took in the good with the bad and accepted him for it. She never tried to alter him for another purpose…you were…just you. Yusuke closed his eyes as he drifted into himself. His eyes widened quickly as he sat up. An unexpected image of him and Kagome, and a most pleasurable position had entered his brain, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Yusuke stretched as he left his room and leaned against the door. Yes Kagome was attractive…he knew this very well, especially after today…but right now he needed to see Keiko. With that thought in his mind he went and walked the halls toward Keiko's room. He sighed as he traveled down the hallway. *Shit I hope I don't majorly fuck this up…. * he thought to himself. He loved Keiko he really did; he just wanted her to be more accepting….

Yusuke stopped in front of her door, as he composed himself and gently rapped on her door.

"Hai?" a voice called out softly. "Who is it?"

"It's me" Yusuke's voice rumbled lowly, as he heard her unlock the door. A light blush tinted her cheeks as she slowly opened the door. "Come in…Yusuke." She told him cheerily as she closed the door behind him and sat on the gray sofa chair in the corner.

Yusuke came and looked around. It was his first time in this room. The walls were a colbate blue with steel gray colored carpet. With a gray-blue colored silk bed set. It was nice, not particularly what he would want but it was nice. *Not too bad…. * he thought as he went and sat opposite of Keiko. He looked at her as she fiddled with the edge of her skirt. "So what brings you by? You've never come by my room since we first came here." She asked.

"Keiko…I think the two of us need to talk." He started as he saw a faint smile ease a cross her lips. "I think we need to talk as well, Yusuke. A lot has happened and we need to discuss everything that has occurred so…you first." She spoke gently as she shifted and looked at Yusuke.

Yusuke looked at her sharply as he turned away and sighed. This was odd…Keiko…was actually being herself…not the possessed bitch from hell, but HIS Keiko. "I want to talk to you about what happened a while back. That day you saw something that I wasn't ready to show you…something that I didn't even fucking know about myself until Kagome showed me. Keiko…I know that you don't give two shit's for this kind of life…and that you wish for something…someone normal. I know that that's the life you want with me." He spoke as he saw her eyes grow wide. "Yusuke…." She began as Yusuke cut her off.

"Keiko you practically screamed it into my face, on the day it happened before you found out." He told her. "You told me exactly, that you wanted me to give up the one job I love more then anything in the world…the only job that truly makes me happy." He told her as he sighed and closed his eyes. Keiko clenched her fist, as she looked him dead in his face. *So what? * She thought angrily. *So I want a normal life…I have sacrificed a lot into this relationship and I will not come out empty handed! Does his job mean more to him then I do? * She thought sadly. "I should be the only thing you love in this world!" she yelled as she fought the tears that threatened to leek from her eyes.

"Damnit Keiko you know I love you! But we have some things about this relationship that we need to talk about … and you should never question my love for you." He spoke forcefully as he looked dead into her eyes. *Why? * He thought to himself. *Why would she question me loving her? I love her enough to give me life for her…* Yusuke pondered in his head as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Keiko…right now we need to talk about what happened. I am not human. I am something more and I want you to see it. Because the only way this relationship is going to work is if you accept it…." Yusuke said as he closed his eyes, and pulled his power from him as he felt the change. When he opened his eyes, he was himself in his true form… the form of a youkai.

Keiko turned away as tears leaked from the corners of her almond eyes. "Keiko…" Yusuke said slowly as he walked toward her. "Keiko look at me!" he told her as he pulled her to his body. "Yusuke…this is something that is very big to deal with!" she cried as she lowered her face to his chest. "All this time I thought you were like me…just a little different ya know? But know I learn that you were never human to begin with! Do you know how hard this is for me? I-I love you Yusuke…I just need to learn to accept this that's all." She told him as she forced herself to hug him tight. "Please…be patient with me?" she pleaded as she held on to his strong and solid form.

Yusuke sighed as he reverted back to his human self. *Why? Why can you just take this in …* he thought as he once again looked at her. "I will Keiko, but this is not the only issue." He told her as he gently pushed her up where he could see her face. "I want to know what is up with you? For real this time. Picking all these fights with Kagome, and the clothes that you've been wearing recently…I've known you all my life and I know for a fact that you ain't that kinda girl…so what gives?" he demanded as he bore his eyes into hers.

Keiko turned away as she looked out the window overlooking the shrine. *This is not going the way I wanted at all. He was supposed to find it sexy, damnit. * She thought crossly to herself. Plastering on a fake smile "I thought it would be a nice change." She spoke softly. "I'm not how my image makes me to be…I'm not always a good girl." She told him as her voice slightly deepened. Yusuke hid his surprise from what she said. *What the FUCK is that suppose to mean? * He thought bewildered. "I see." He responded as he thought about what she said.

Smiling she took his hand and led him back to her door. "I'm sorry Yusuke, but it's late and I'm getting tired ok?" Keiko spoke as she gently ushered him out the door. "All right, I'll talk to ya later though ok?" he told her as she nodded. "Oh! Yusuke! One more thing…" she stated as she yanked his arm back and planted her mouth firmly over his in kiss. Gently she traced her tongue over his top lip as he mindlessly opened it while she gained access into his mouth.

Yusuke was completely shit shocked. Here was his usually timid girlfriend hauling off and shoving her tongue into his mouth. *What…

the fuck…. * His mind thought as she slowly moved away and winked. "Night." She giggled as she finally closed the door. Yusuke could only stare in surprise at the door for what seemed almost like an eternity. Fuck… he was confused as hell and he needed to sort some things out…he needed Kagome.

*Hmm…Kagome should still be awake…if not I know she won't mind because this is Important. * He thought as he reached her door and pushed it open. "Kagome I nee-" He started and stared at the sight before him. Kagome. In a small towel. Hiei. Lying on his stomach on her bed. Kagome on top of Hiei's back. Kagome wearing only a towel.

Yusuke stood there as his face flushed fourteen different shades of red. "You could learn to knock, detective." The hybrid said coldly as he sat up in agitation. "G-Gomen, I didn't mean to interrupt." He spoke quickly as he ran out the room, slamming the door behind him. "Yusuke!" Kagome called as she ran to get a robe to replace her towel. "Hiei, you didn't have to go and do that! He's gonna get the wrong idea!" she scolded as she tied her robe shut.

Hiei growled as he looked at her. "And is it really that wrong of an idea?" he muttered to himself as Kagome turned her head. "Huh?" she asked. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." He told him as he growled and leapt out the window. Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation, as she just stood there confused. "Boys!" she sighed as she quickly closed her door to look for Yusuke.

Yusuke panted as he stopped and leaned against a tree. He didn't know why but the moment he left her room he ran. It was as almost as if he were trying to get away from something. Yusuke sighed as he closed his eyes and the scene replayed in his mind. Something unfamiliar rose in him. It was something he never remembered feeling as it drove him to punch a tree. *Kami what the fuck is wrong with me! * He thought to himself as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked. He needed to clear his head and figure out what he was feeling and why. He was a bit put off at Keiko's unusual display of affection, which was odd because most guys would be happy that their girls would want to be all over them. Then he went and walked into Kagome's room. Thinking about her in that state on top of Hiei from some reason angered him and made him want to beat Hiei with a sack of bricks.

Yusuke fully stopped as he realized with wide eyes what it was he was feeling. He was jealous. He was jealous that Hiei was where he wanted to be if he had the opportunity. "Aww fuck me!" he shouted as he dropped down and rested his head on his hands. So here was the undeniable truth. He liked Kagome. He liked Kagome more then just a fucking friend and here he ALSO had a fucking girlfriend and here he didn't know the fuck to do… *oh what a wonderful fucking situation….* He thought as he turned his head hearing his name. "Yusuke!" the voice called as he stood to greet it.

Kagome sighed in relief as she caught up with him. "There you are!" she told him as she ran up to him. "Why did you run?" she asked him as she looked into his face "Yusuke?" she spoke softly as she reached out and touched his hand. Her Miko Ki felt his soul and saw that he was troubled. "Yusuke what's wrong?" she asked as she looked worriedly at her friend.

Yusuke smiled grimly as he took her hand and held it to his cheek. "Not much…just thinking about something that I can't have." He told her as she looked at him with confusion clearly written across her face. "Yusuke?" she questioned. The Spirit Detective smiled as he slightly shook his head. "Sorry Kagome for barging in on you and Hiei." He told her as he looked away. Kagome smiled as she tapped his head. "Baka, their was nothing to interrupt. I was just rubbing Hiei's back because he looked tense… which you do as well. C'mere." She told him as she grabbed his hand and set out a bit near a small stream with a large boulder big enough for her to sit on.

Kagome sat on the rock as she patted near her feet. "Yusuke come here and talk to me, ne?" Yusuke smiled dimly as he went and sat at the bottom of her feet. His eyes widened as she felt her pull him back between her legs. "K-Kagome?" he asked as he felt her situate. "I couldn't reach you shoulder's." she told him casually as she placed her hands on his back. "Now talk to me." She ordered.

Yusuke's mind became a total blank as he felt her move her hands across his back. Keiko had rubbed his shoulders before but it had never felt his good. "I…uh I had a talk with Keiko." He spoke softly as he felt her pause. "What happened?" she asked as he sighed. "Well…we talked about what she saw. How I'm not human…which I think is kinda cool. I mean…I always knew I was strong…but I wanted to be stronger and I now know I am." He told her as he sighed. " She told me in her own way that she's going to try and accept this and that I should give her time. Also I asked her about her recent behavior, which I personally think, is weird. Cuz lately she's like the girlfriend from hell!" he told her as Kagome chuckled.

"But honestly though…she'd been acting strange lately." He told her frankly. "And Kagome, I don't know what to do…I love my girl…but if things keep going as they are, I don't know if I can take much more of this. " He told her as he turned around and grabbed her hands. "Tell me… what do you think I should do? That's not the only problem. I have this girl popping up in my head and I don't want to be unfaithful…so what should I do?" He asked as he stared into her beautiful sapphire eyes.

Kagome furrowed her brow as she thought. "Honestly Yusuke? I think you should listen to your heart. Your soul knows what to do. Keiko may be the one woman you spend the rest of your life with and she may not. You'll know truly if she loves you or just loves the idea of loving you. Just make sure no one treats you as a possession. I know first hand how damaging it can be." She spoke grimly as her hand automatically reached for her side.

Yusuke noticed this movement and pulled the miko down into his lap. "Yu-Yusuke?" she questioned as his arms wrapped themselves around her. It was then for the first time he noticed her attire. *Oh Kami…why? * He asked him self when all he noticed she was wearing the entire time was a small black bathrobe that contrasted seductively against her tanned skin. Yusuke looked into her eyes and noticed how beautiful they were. Seeing as she was about to speak again Yusuke held up one finger to her mouth and leaned over to her ear. "Kagome you have become one of my dearest friends, and I want you to know that I truly thank you for everything you've done for all of us." He told her with his trademark smirk.

Kagome smiled "Really Yusuke, its nothing." She spoke as she turned to get up but found that the bottom of her robe had gotten caught on the zipper of his pants. Kagome wiggled; tugged and pulled at the robe as she heard the faint sound of tears she paused trying desperately to free herself. Oblivious to what her movements were doing to her male companion. "Damnit why won't it come off!" she sighed in frustration as she continued to work the fabric.

Yusuke was coming to a breaking point. She didn't know that her tugging on the small part of her robe was hiking it up to where he could see a great deal of her thigh. Or how her squirming and touching around his zipper was rubbing a certain part of him to life. The final straw was when she bent down and swore, he was able to see a good amount of cleavage and that was it. Grabbing her roughly he leaned down and hissed. "Don't move." It was as if realization suddenly hit her and her face flushed crimson "G-Gomen, Yusuke." She told him quietly as she went and nibbled on her lip.

The red hue on her cheeks seemed to get deeper as she felt the obvious pressure of something pressing hard against her ass. Yusuke was fighting an inner battle and loosing greatly. The last of his restraint was gone as she shifted unknowingly making a fire he has never felt before. "Fuck it." Was the last thing he said as slowly turned her face near his, and leaned in toward her lips. Yusuke froze as he heard something rustling in the bushes "Kuso." He swore as he went and worked her bit of fabric from his pants and stood. The only thing he saw coming was a fawn. Yusuke smacked his face as he rubbed it hard in aggravation. This fucking always seems to fucking happen to fucking him.

"Yusuke?" he heard her call. "Yes Kagome?" he replied as he looked at her nervously. "Ano…I think that maybe that happened for a reason. I don't want you to do something you'll regret. Figure out what you feel first ok?" She spoke kindly too him as she walked back to the Shrine. "Good night Yusuke…and good luck." He watched her say as she slowly disappeared down the path.

Yusuke sighed as he looked into the sky. She was right. This was a good thing. Even though right now he wanted her…he wouldn't be able to stand cheating on Keiko. But it was obvious by what happened that he could no longer ignore the feelings that were growing. He was becoming increasingly attracted to her and it was growing almost every day. He couldn't say he loved her…because he knew that he loved Keiko…but he also knew that that love was diminishing. He sighed as he ran a hand through his un-gelled hair. *Kami what am I gonna do? * He thought as he turned back and headed to the shrine.

Keiko laid awake staring and the ceiling in her dark room. She was lost. She loved Yusuke but was unsure what to do about his Youkai self. That wasn't her Yusuke…her Yusuke didn't look like that. Keiko sighed as she sat up. She could slowly feel Yusuke slipping away from her. Right now it was nothing too serious…she just had to do some blocking when it came to Kagome and Yusuke. What pissed her off the most about those two was how close they got and she knew that Kagome wasn't even trying. "Ugh that bitch!" she growled as she flopped back down into her pillow.

Yusuke loved her right? *Baka. * She told herself as she pulled the covered up to her head. *Of course he loves you…or he wouldn't still be with you. * She thought as she closed her eyes. Yusuke…he was her pride and joy…and she knew that he would do whatever she wanted. The youkai thing wouldn't be a problem…because she knew that Yusuke loved her enough to give up his youkai side for her. The only obstacle was Kagome…and if she saw that things were getting out of hand…she'd just go and remind her exactly who's man he is. Keiko smiled at the thought as she let the swift darkness of dreams carry here away.

Yes!!!!!! It's done!!!!! Chapter 11 is done!!!! *Sighs * took me six months to write but it's done!!! I would like to thank all of you who kept reviewing and also those who contacted me personally. Thank you. It was you who helped me find the inspiration to finish this story ^^ I just pray to god it will NEVER take me this long again to update a story.

Oh! Here's a bit of information. I have taken up a Beta so one day I am going to take all the chapter's down and repost them as she Beta's them .So hopefully they will be better… also I went and read "And the Sky Mourns." By: HieiIsMineToGlop07… OMG that is THE absolute best Inuyasha/Naruto crossover I have ever read! …Even is it is only 2 chapters…. I lately have taken up the series and I LOVE Naruto…not the American version of course. And well…reading that fic has inspired me to create an Inuyasha/Naruto story as well ^^ I just hope it will turn into something good. Lol Well thank you for your time and also I GREAT thank you for those of you who review. ^^

Ja ne!


	12. Authors Note

Hello Mina!

OK first off I apologize soo much about not keeping track with my stories like I should. Life is hectic and I will admit because I keep losing my pre-writes (handwritten) Chapters for my updates. WHICH SUCKS! and naturally I'd get pissed and wait

Anywho I have regained my inspiration and also Since I have currently watched ALL of YYH AND Inuyasha and not halfway like when I first started….I'm going to do a full over hall on both Nameless (The Nameless Youkai) and Missing Pieces So I'm going to take them down and re-do them or I might leave it up. IDK. Love you all and t hank you those of you who have supported my writing. It's your reviews that have renewed my inspiration to continue :3

Arigato and I promise this time with no flakiness you shall see me again as well as more stories to come 3

Your Author,

Tor

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW WHEN YOU SEE THE NEW CHAPTERZ! 3


End file.
